El amor en tiempos oscuros
by eViL-HiPpIxIe
Summary: Sasuke deja a Sakura en manos de Naruto, furioso de no ser el quien pueda protegerla, pero solo Tsunade puede curar a Sakura. Konoha se desmorona poco a poco y esta pronta a ser destruida, Shikamaru es liberado y comienza la conspiracion...
1. sOlO Un DiA NoRmAl

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece-**

**Parejas: principalmente Sasuke X Sakura. Naruto X Hinata, Shikamaru X iNO, Neji X Ten-ten... y también un poco de Suigetsu X Karin, Kakashi X Anko Asuma X Kurenai**

**Resumen: Konoha enfrenta la amenaza de una guerra. Todos los ninjas se preparan para enfrentar cualquier ataque. pero Sakura jamás se había imaginado enfrentarse de nuevo al amor. En medio de traiciones, conspiraciones, misiones, batallas, besos, risas y llantos, Sakura y Sasuke deberán salvar lo que alguna vez creían perdido...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_**SOLO UN DIA NORMAL**_

.

.

.

.

Oscuridad.

Miró por la ventana y era lo único que le ofrecía la anoche.

Frío y oscuridad.

Unas nubes grises cubrían el cielo aumentando la tensión de sus pensamientos. Las cosas no iban bien. Nada estaba bien y él lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Ellos lo sabían. Todos lo sabían.

Y sin embargo…

Pretendían que estaba bien. Se esforzaban al máximo para que todo estuviera bien. Y por momentos parecía estarlo. Por momentos, lo estaba.

Y eran esos momentos los que lo hacían inmensamente feliz, aunque fuera tan solo por minutos, aunque ni siquiera durara una hora, eran minutos que poco a poco conformaban la historia del después.

Sus entrenamientos habían incrementado de una manera considerable, y él siendo la persona modesta que era, admitía y aceptaba una y otra vez lo fuerte que se estaba volviendo, lo fuerte que quería ser.

Frunciendo el entrecejo corrigió sus pensamientos. No quería ser fuerte para tener poder. No, ese ya era el sueño de otro; un sueño que más bien se había convertido en pesadilla para otros, para él. No, su sueño era ser fuerte para poder traer a su amigo de vuelta, tal como se lo había prometido a la pequeña flor de cerezo, su sueño era soñar con sus amigos, crear un futuro mejor para ellos, disfrutarlo con ellos, su sueño era ser Hokage.

Su sueño era ser feliz y que ellos fueran felices.

Pero eso parecía tan lejano ahora, parecía casi imposible. Terriblemente imposible. El tiempo había pasado dejando tan solo recuerdos de los días que habían sido, que fueron, que ya no eran. De días en los que el Equipo 7 aún existía. Eran tan felices, tan memorables, tan diferentes de los de ahora….

Pero como todo buen sueño, llegaron a su fin; y aunque no quería aceptarlo comenzaba a cuestionase si en realidad esos días pudieran regresar. Lo dudaba… desde hacía exactamente un año había comenzado a dudar lo que antes era incuestionable, irrefutable.

Quizás, en verdad, Sasuke no volvería.

Ante tal pensamiento no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño dolor en su corazón, no quería pensar en eso pero no dejaba de hacerlo, no podía evitarlo.

Se negaba a creer que habían pedido a su amigo por completo. No, la amistad no terminaba por la distancia ni por el tiempo, la amistad era eterna, era mágica, era poderosa. Eso creía él.

Pero ¿y Sasuke? ¿Pensaba lo mismo?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacara aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No debía pensar en eso ahora. Él había hecho una promesa y como tal debía cumplirla sin preocuparse si a Sasuke le importara o no.

Su mejor amigo, su hermano, su rival volvería a Konoha por las buenas.

O por las malas.

Después de todo alguien debía seguir creyendo en él. Que ironía que era él quien se aferraba a creer que Sasuke era aún bueno después de haber intentado matarlo…

-_Estaba siendo manipulado por Orochimaru, no quería matarme. No pudo matarme… no quiso hacerlo… no quiere hacerlo…_

Todos se habían dado por vencidos ahora, ya no había misiones en búsqueda de Sasuke, no iba a regresar. Todos los sabían, pero él no, el se negaba a aceptarlo no lo iba a aceptar nunca, NUNCA.

Tsunade, Yamato, Shizune, Kiba Y Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Ten-Ten, Ino, Choji, Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru…

_Kakashi… Sakura…_

Todos creían que no volvería. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos azules. Todos estaban equivocados y el lo demostraría. Sasuke volvería. Tenía que volver. Con el tiempo, lo haría.

Y era difícil seguir pensando en ello sabiendo que había cuestiones mucho más importantes en las que debía pensar. Pero era aún más difícil para él ver como habían cambiado las cosas durante esos 5 años. Y habían cambiado para mal.

O todo dependía desde el punto de vista de cada quien…

Las misiones de los ninjas eran cada vez más constantes, más peligrosas.

Konoha se encontraba al borde de la guerra, rodeada por enemigos enmascarados, desconocidos… su aldea así, era mas susceptible a los ataques.

Pero hubo un cambio que le dolió y a la vez no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso y a al mismo tiempo triste… Sakura.

Ya no era la frágil flor de cerezo que siempre estaba un paso atrás, que debía ser protegida, que debía ser cuidada. Ya no era la niña de caprichos, de miedo, de incertidumbre. Ahora era una jovencita determinada, fuerte, inteligente, decidida… en algunas ocasiones respecto a un tema determinado era fría.

Sakura había dejado de creer, había dejado de luchar por algo que ya no tenía sentido. Que nunca lo había tenido, que no podía tenerlo.

Naruto dejó escapar otra lágrima, Odiaba ver a Sakura actuar de esa manera porque él como todos los demás sabía que tan solo era una farsa esa sonrisa despreocupada que daba constantemente. Sakura podía engañarse a si misma pero era pésima intentando engañar a los demás.

La joven flor de cerezo aún rogaba por que Sasuke regresara. Solo que eso no volvería admitirlo ante nadie.

Ni siquiera ante ella misma.

Y Naruto la comprendía, después de todo era solo amor lo que la mantenía con vida. Y por momentos no quería hacer nada más que odiar a Sasuke, por haberla dejado, por haberla lastimado… pero no podía hacerlo. Muy en el fondo Naruto sabía que él, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho e intentado hacer, se preocupaba a ellos, los quería por el simple hecho de que los unían los lazos de amistad.

Lazos invencibles. Que nada ni nadie podrían romper.

Y aunque Sasuke no supiera eso, él lo sabía.

El universo lo sabía.

Y con eso era más que suficiente.

Desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia la ventana mirando hacia la pequeña calle que estaba frente a su casa y se sorprendió al ver la pequeña, delicada y frágil figura de Hinata, que en silencio caminaba por las calles.

En la noche.

En el frío.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo una vez más. _¿Qué diablos hacia Hinata-chan caminando en la noche, en el frío, sola?_ Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Naruto abrió la ventana y con un pequeño salto cayó frente a Hinata bloqueando su camino. La joven dio un salto hacia atrás asustada por el repentino bloqueo y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto, el amor de su vida, parado frente a ella con sus rostros a tan solo centímetros de distancia, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. No pudo evitarlo. Podía sentir sus mejillas enrojecer al máximo y un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, su visión comenzó a nublarse y cayó desmayada. Antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, Naruto estiró sus brazos para sostenerla.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan!-exclamó Naruto desesperado pensando que su compañera podría estar herida o enferma. No dudó ni un minuto en llevarla al hospital. –_Hinata-chan, espero estés bien…_-pensó Naruto con preocupación mientras corría hacia al hospital con Hinata en brazos.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron de golpe provocando que las enfermeras ubicadas en el pasillo de la entrada voltearan a ver quien llegaba con tanta prisa. De quién era la emergencia.

-¿Naruto?

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto corrió hacia su amiga invadido por la preocupación. Sakura lo miró perpleja. Y su mirada se desvió hacia Hinata que yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven doctora. Naruto la miró confundido. -¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hinata está herida o talvez enferma! ¡Ayúdala por favor!-la voz de Naruto en esos momentos parecía suplicante o demandante. No podía definirlo.

-No te preocupes Naruto- le sonrió Sakura mientras le indicaba que colocara a Hinata sobre una de las camas que estaban en el pasillo. –Estará bien.

-¡No Sakura!-insistió Naruto.-¡Está enferma! La vi hace apenas unos minutos caminando por la calle. SOLA. Y hacía FRÍO!

Sakura lo miró por unos momentos. –Y después de que la viste, ¿qué hiciste?-le preguntó.

Naruto la miró con un poco de confusión, llevándose su mano derecha hacia su cabeza para rascarse contestó:- Nada. Solo salté de mi ventana para interceptarla en su camino…

_-¡Claro! Naruto aún no se da cuenta de por que los repentinos desmayos de Hinata cuando se encuentra con él. –_pensó Sakura con una risita entre dientes.

Unos minutos después, Hinata abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

-Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien?-la voz de Naruto llamó su atención. El joven rubio la miraba con preocupación. Hinata asintió y al momento Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Sakura-chan ¿puedo llevarla a su casa ahora?-preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo. Sakura asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hinata no encontraba palabras. Había quedado atónita. Su cerebro no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Naruto la tomo de la mano mientras Sakura se despedía de ellos y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del hospital para encaminarse hacia la mansión Hyugga.

Sakura vio como sus dos amigos desaparecían detrás de la puerta y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ambos. Después de todo un poco de amor en aquellas épocas tan oscuras no le haría mal a nadie. Mucho menos a su amigo Naruto. La joven de cabellos rosas dio media vuelta y regresó a su oficina. Tenía que arreglar unos papeles antes de irse hacia su departamento a descansar. Después de unas dos horas de papeleo miró el reloj. _1:42 a.m._ y dejó escapar un bostezo. Comenzaba a sentirse realmente cansada.

-Sakura, creo que es hora de que vayas a descansar.- La voz de Shizune llamó su atención. Sakura estaba demasiado cansada como para hablar así que se limitó a asentir.

Con los ojos casi cerrados, guardó sus cosas y alcanzó a Shizune en la puerta, quien la miraba con un dejo de preocupación..- Has estado trabajando bastante Sakura, deberías tomarte un día libre.-sugirió Shizune.- Estoy segura de que a Tsunade-sama no le importará…

Sakura hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. –Estoy bien.-le aseguró con voz cansada.- solo necesito dormir un par de horas y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Sakura caminaba por las calles que estaban casi desiertas. Empezaba a sentir como sus párpado comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente y luchaba contra esa sensación somnolienta.

-¡_demonios! debí haberme quedado a dormir en el hospital. No puedo quedarme dormida aquí en la calle…_

Sakura trataba de mantenerse despierta pero le era casi imposible. Los últimos días en el trabajo habían sido agotadores. Día y noche estaba recibiendo pacientes, ninjas que regresaban de misiones heridos o exhaustos… Ella necesitaba una misión. Hacía mucho que no salía en alguna misión y realmente comenzaba a necesitarla…

No pudo evitar recordar aquellos días en los cuales las misiones eran constantes. Por supuesto eran días tan diferentes, eran días en los que Sasuke estaba con ellos. Iba a misiones con ellos…. Esos días no existían y muy a su pesar, ya no volverían. Era increíble como todo el día evitaba pensar en su antiguo compañero, en su amigo, en el que alguna vez había sido el amor de su vida… y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, seguía siéndolo, era el único hombre que podía hacerla sentir aquel extraño sentimiento denominado amor y lo sabía por que rechazaba cada una de las citas, de las palabras bonitas, de los halagos de otros hombres… 5 años habían pasado y todo seguía igual aunque se negara a aceptarlo. Pero al pensar en el ahora, sentía rencor, miedo, coraje…odio…amor… ¡Había intentado matar a Naruto y si Yamato no se hubiera interpuesto también la habría matado a ella! No, el Sasuke al que ella amaba, al que le había rogado que se quedara, por el que hubiera dado su vida entera ya no existía.

Tenía que aceptarlo. Debía aceptarlo.

No había otra opción. No quería otra opción.

No quería seguir basándose en esperanzas falsas. Sus sueños estaban rotos y nada ni nadie podía arreglarlos. Simplemente se había rendido y había dejado de creer y eso era lo mejor… Por que ella era fuerte. No era débil como Sasuke creía. Era fuerte y podía superar cualquier cosa, incluso su partida y hasta su rechazo… Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo chocó con algo… o más bien con alguien.

-¿Sakura?

La voz fría y monótona de su compañero la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sakura levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Sai que la miraban sin expresión alguna

-¿Sai?-preguntó Sakura un poco confundida y visiblemente somnolienta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el joven ANBU.

-Acabo de salir de trabajar.-contestó Sakura mientras se tallaba los ojos.- Voy camino a mi departamento.

Sai no dijo nada pero asintió. Sakura siguió caminando y Sai la siguió. La joven de cabellos rosas lo miró confundida.-Te acompañaré a tu departamento.-contestó Sai sin cambio de tono.- No es bueno que una niña ande por la calle sola.

Sakura se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Sai con enojo.-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

Sai smirked. _Claro que no era una niña. Eso lo sabía bastante bien._

* * *

Había matado a Orochimaru.

Nadie le daba ordenes. Nadie lo utilizaba. Nadie era mejor que él.

Orochimaru lo necesitaba pero él no necesitaba a Orochimaru. Todo lo que necesitaba aprender ya lo había hecho. Ahora solo permanecer al lado de aquella serpiente era una pérdida de tiempo. Tenia que enfocarse en su objetivo. En su meta. En su única razón para vivir.

Y lo hizo.

Seis meses después, mató a Itachi Uchiha. Su hermano.

Su venganza había sido completada. Su sueño se había cumplido y él creía que ahora todo iba a estar bien. Por unos momentos pensó que después de haber cumplido con su meta podría volver a su aldea, a Konoha. Volver con sus amigos, volver con Kakashi, con Naruto… con Sakura…

Pero su vida como vengador debía haberle dejado claro que la felicidad para ellos no existía. No podía existir mientras hubiera obstáculos de por medio, obstáculos invisibles, importantes. Y los había. No solo se había vuelto el más fuerte, el más poderoso. Se había vuelto casi invencible y ahora tenía mas de lo que podía soñar, pero no tenía lo que no podía ni siquiera soñar. Paz.

Itachi no había actuado solo. Madara Uchiha lo había ayudado. Sasuke no era el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Y entonces, la venganza no había terminado.

Su vida como vengador era eterna….

A la muerte de Orochimaru dejó la Villa del Sonido atrás. Tres personas le seguían jurándole lealtad. Sasuke Uchiha había liberado al joven Suigetsu, aprendiz del temible Kisame y uno de los siete espadachines de agua. Era fuerte, poderoso, sarcástico, despreocupado… pero Sasuke se había ganado su respeto. Karin, una joven kunoichi que había sido leal aliada de Orochimaru le seguía también. Odiando a Suigetsu y admirando a Sasuke con cada instante que pasaba. Era la única que tenía el don de sentir el chakra de los demás y también habilidades médicas. Y el último acompañante e integrante del nuevo equipo fundado por el menor de los Uchiha, era Juugo, de cabellos rubio y estatura enorme que poseía doble personalidad. Una de ella era amable, silenciosa, tranquila…mientras que la segunda era despiadada, irreconocible, intimidante, sanguinaria…asesina. Es el origen del sello maldito. Buscó por propia iniciativa a Orochimaru con el fin de poder controlarse o también en la posibilidad de poder encontrar una cura, sin embargo se vio traicionado cuando Orochimaru decidió experimentar con su sangre. Permaneció encerrado en las prisiones de Orochimaru en donde conoció a Kisame, su único y mejor amigo que partió para ayudar a Sasuke a llegar con Orochimaru y en tal misión encontró la muerte. Por tanto Juugo respeta y es leal a Sasuke Uchiha, viendo en él el sacrificio de su antiguo camarada.

Y este nuevo equipo de ninjas desterrados era conocido como el equipo Hebi. Y tenían una sola misión: derrotar al grupo Akatsuki.

Sasuke Uchiha ahora no veía ninguna posibilidad de regresar a Konoha. No la había. Y finalmente, después de tantos años aceptó que ningún lazo podía unirlo jamás a su antigua aldea… Su vida era la de un vengador, y los vengadores no conocían la paz, por que no importaba cuanto se esforzaran en concluir con su venganza, ésta siempre sería insaciable.

La noche cubría por completos los bosques. Las copas de los árboles ni siquiera dejaban que se infiltrara la luz de la luna. Y todo estaba en silencio, tan solo se podía escuchar el murmullo del viento que rozaba con las hojas de los árboles. Sus pasos eran tan rápidos y tan ligeros que ni siquiera dejaban huellas en la hierba que pisaban, su velocidad era indescriptible y aterradora, casi como la de un relámpago. Habían pasado casi dos horas y el cansancio no parecía importunarles. Tenían una misión y la cumplirían. La terrible neblina comenzaba a distinguirse a lo lejos. Habían llegado a la Aldea oculta de la Niebla. Tal vez ahí podrían encontrar la información que necesitaban.

-¿Estás seguro de que no perderemos el tiempo aquí?-preguntó Suigetsu Sasuke con incredulidad recordando que meses antes había visitado aquella aldea para recuperar la espada de Zabuza y no habían encontrado ninguna noticia de Akatsuki en aquel lugar.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio pero s mirada estaba fija en la lejana neblina que se extendía frente a ellos. Por supuesto que estaba seguro, la Aldea oculta de la Niebla era un lugar que frecuentaba Akatsuki, lo sabía.

-Bien. ¿qué tipo de información estamos buscando?-preguntó Karin que se encontraba detrás de Sasuke y de Suigetsu.

-¿De Akatsuki, tal vez?-contestó Suigetsu con ironía en un intento por molestar a su compañera pelirroja.

Karin había abierto la boca para replicar pero la voz de Sasuke, fría y demandante le interrumpió. –No empiecen.-ordenó.-nos dividiremos, Juugo, cubrirás el sur; Karin, el este; Suigetsu, el oeste y yo iré hacia el norte. Saben que hacer.

Y sin decir más y solo con una leve señal de entendimiento los cuatro ninjas se separaron entraron a la Aldea oculta de la Niebla.

Caminaba con tranquilidad. Su sharingan activado. Debía ser cuidadoso. Así como él buscaba a Akatsuki, ellos bien podrían estarlo buscando a él por la muerte de Itachi, y tampoco podía olvidar que era un ninja desaparecido de Konoha, un traidor… y que también lo estaba buscando. La gente que lo veía se aterrorizaba y corría a esconderse. No pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica al ver la gran fama que había adquirido por aquellos dos asesinatos. Se preguntaba si la Hokage ya lo sabría…si sus amigos ya también habían escuchado la noticia…

¿Amigos?

No, sacudió la cabeza desechando esa palabra, él no tenía amigos.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se infiltraban por la ventana de la habitación. La movilización exterior de la Aldea de Konoha podía escucharse en cada rincón provocando un ambiente activo que motivaba a los habitantes a continuar con sus actividades cotidianas.

La mujer de cabellos negros y rostro pálido le miró fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación en sus labios. Sakura no dejaba de sentirse culpable y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de su rostro. La mujer estiró su brazo y acarició la mejilla de la kunoichi en un gesto maternal, aunque ahora era ella quien comenzaba a llorar. De alguna manera, aquel día de cielo azul claro, mañana fresca, ambiente cálido, panorama hermoso no coincidían con la vida de la joven enfermera que por dentro se sentía fatal.

-Hizo todo lo que debía hacer, Sakura-san. Se lo agradezco.-murmuró la señora entre sollozos y con un corto abrazo se despidió de la jovencita saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, marcados por las lágrimas. Miró el reloj de su pared, indicaban las _9:30 a.m_. Si… había dormido tan solo tres horas aquella noche y en toda la semana sumaban nada más 14 horas. Su cuerpo parecía estar al límite del cansancio sin contar la última sesión con el paciente que había gastado toda su energía. Sakura apenas podía levantarse, no tenía chakra, no tenía energía, estaba cansada y aparte de todo eso, estaba completamente destrozada.

Su paciente había muerto. No pudo salvarlo. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlo.

La puerta de madera se abrió, la mirada de la chica ni siquiera buscó de quien se trataba la presencia que acababa de llegar a la habitación pero pronto sintió que unos brazos fuertes y a la vez delicados le abrazaban. Sin poder evitarlo, toda la frustración, todo el cansancio, la impotencia se vieron expresados en el llanto de Sakura.

-Tsunade-sama-sollozó la joven de cabellos rosas.-no pude salvarlo…no…pude…

-Por supuesto que no, Sakura.-contestó la Hokage mientas abrazaba con fuerza a su aprendiz, consolándola.- Nadie habría podido. Llegó muy herido, tenía todos sus órganos destrozados, había perdido mucha sangre y no tenía chakra que pudiera ayudarle…

-Pero…debí hacer algo….-insistió Sakura llorando.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste Sakura…¡hiciste más de lo que podías!-exclamó Tsunade un tanto sorprendida al ver que su aprendiz no reconocía sus propias habilidades. ¿cómo era posible que Sakura pensara eso? Si le había dado todo su chakra al ninja para que sobreviviera, sin embargo…ya era demasiado tarde. –Sakura debes entender que no siempre se puede salvar a las personas. Nosotros como médicos hacemos lo que podemos pero tenemos nuestras limitaciones también.

Sakura no contestó y su llanto se tranquilizó.

-Ahora quiero que vayas a descansar.-continuó diciendo Tsunade. Sakura negó con la cabeza.-Es una orden.-aclaró Tsunade.-Necesitas descansar para estar lista en tu próxima misión.

Sakura levantó la cabeza mirando fijamente a su mentora, Tsunade un tanto sorprendida. -¿Una misión?

Tsunade asintió.-Así es, necesitas una misión y he encontrado una. Es rango C así que Naruto no tendrá de que preocuparse.-dijo Tsunade peo Sakura hizo un gesto negativo.

-Por favor sensei-replicó Sakura mientras secaba sus lágrimas tallando sus ojos.-no le diga a Naruto, estoy segura de que si se entera hará hasta lo imposible para detenerme y no dejarme ir.

Tsunade la miró por unos momentos y sonrió aceptando el favor que le pedía su aprendiz, después de todo, no podía negarle nada a aquella niña a la que veía como su propia hija.

-¿De qué se trata la misión?-preguntó Sakura.

-Irás con Sai a recoger un pergamino a la aldea oculta de la Hierba, tardarán tan solo cuatro días.

-¿Sai?

Tsunade asintió. –Partirán en dos días. Así que necesito que te recuperes. Aunque es una misión de rango C no debes olvidar los peligros que enfrenta Konoha y sus ninjas y Sai siendo miembro de ANBU es un opción muy buena.

Sakura suspiró. No le agradaba del todo Sai pues tenía aún cierta desconfianza en él. Pero Tsunade-san tenía razón. Además estaba segura de que eso también calmaría un poco a Naruto cuando se enterase que ella había sido enviada a una misión a la aldea de la hierba.

Después de todo, era mejor ir con Sai que ir sola.

* * *

J**ejejeje... pues como verán este es mi primer fic :)**

**espero que les guste y por supuesto acepto comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc etc etc.**

**Cuidense!**


	2. DeScOnFiAnZa

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Parejas: SAKUSASU, NARUHINA, INOSHIKA, NEJITEN...ENTRE OTRAS**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS:**

**DESCONFIANZA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Tsunade-sama ¿está segura de que es necesario que Sakura lleve a cabo la misión?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kakashi?-preguntó la sannin confundida.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. –Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.

Tsunade sintió una opresión en el corazón. Kakashi nunca mentía acerca de esas cosas y el simple hecho de que el jounin mostrara su incertidumbre acerca de la situación era en sí ya la expresión clara de un acontecimiento terrible por ocurrir. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, la misión ya estaba decidida, las órdenes ya habían sido dadas, ella ya le había informado a Sakura de esto y aparte…su aprendiz necesitaba distraerse, enfocarse a otras cosas, pues la muerte de su último paciente podría llevarla a una depresión innecesaria.

La Hokage suspiró.-Esperemos que tus presentimientos sean incorrectos, Kakashi. Sakura es fuerte y en esta misión no está sola. Sai estará con ella. El joven ANBU de cabellos blancos y alborotados frunció el ceño. Tsunade no dejó pasar desapercibido éste acto. -Kakashi.-habló Tsunade con seriedad mientras dejaba de lado los papeles que estaba firmando minutos antes y miró fijamente al ninja que estaba recargado sobre la pared.- Sai forma ahora parte del equipo 7 y es hora que comiencen a aceptarlo. Sasuke Uchiha ya no está y dudo mucho que vaya a regresar por lo que deben acostumbrarse a su ausencia y al hecho de que sea otro miembro de Konoha quien ocupe su lugar. En cuanto a Sakura, no te preocupes por ella, en los últimos años se ha vuelto una kunoichi excepcional-sonrió Tsunade confiadamente. Kakashi asintió en señal de acuerdo.- Ahora si me permites, debo continuar trabajando. Cualquier cosa que ocurra te mantendré informado. Puedes irte.

Con una leve reverencia y sin decir más Kakashi abandonó la oficina de Tsunade y se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento donde se vería con Naruto, por supuesto llegaría una hora más tarde debido al repentino atraso que le había provocado la pequeña plática con Tsunade-sama. Las últimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Era verdad Sai era ahora el otro integrante del equipo 7 y debían confiar en él. Él como sensei debería hacerlo. ¿Qué podía ser de un equipo en batalla si sus mismos integrantes no confiaban los unos en los otros? Seguramente encontrarían la muerte.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba y comenzaba a preocuparle.

Se preguntaba si Naruto estaba al tanto de aquella misión.

Lo más probable era que no.

* * *

No habían encontrado los datos que necesitaban. ¡Demonios! No parecían avanzar mucho en su búsqueda y comenzaba a impacientarse. Su venganza comenzaba a exigirle el derramamiento de más sangre culpable. Habían decidido quedarse ocultos en el bosque que rodeaba alguna otra aldea cercana, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y planes que no sabía ni de cual se trataba.

Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar en lo que haría no en lo que había hecho ni en lo que pudo haber hecho… Se alejó de sus compañeros dejando que ellos montaran el campamento, con la excusa de que iría a revisar el perímetro se marchó sin n siquiera darles la oportunidad de protestar.

El sol aún estaba en el cielo aunque pronto se ocultaría por el oeste, avanzaba rápidamente al igual que el tiempo así que no tardaría en anochecer… Escuchó que alguien se acercaba en la dirección contraria, los pasos eran lentos y tranquilos así que no podían ser ninjas ni algún enemigo, pero no podía arriesgarse. Trató de utilizar el sharingan pero prefirió no hacerlo, después de todo, el todavía conservaba sus viejos modos de descubrir y espiar. Pronto aparecieron voces, lejanas e indistintas que lentamente se acercaban, para tener una vista mejor subió a las ramas de un árbol que estaba en el camino y ahí espero.

-Quizá deberíamos descansar un poco.-sugirió una voz masculina con frialdad. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Había escuchado esa voz antes, pero no podía recordar cuando ni donde.

Tan solo fueron unos segundos antes de que una figura masculina con la banda de Konoha en la frente apareciera en el camino. Sasuke se sorprendió de tal manera que casi caía del árbol en el que se encontraba. Pero su sorpresa no fue nada comparada con la que recibió al ver la figura que venía detrás de él.

Era alta, delgada. Con sus cabellos rosas que cubrían su espalda, ligeros al viento, largos, sedosos… Y sus ojos verdes no miraban ningún punto específico del camino, más bien parecían perdidos en el abismo. Visiblemente la jovencita estaba también perdida en sus pensamientos. Llevaba un vestido rojo con negro y unas medias negras que le llegaban a la pantorrilla, sus botas de igual color solo cubrían sus tobillos y el vestido no llevaba mangas y era un tanto ajustado, hecho que resaltaba más su figura y su belleza.

Era como un sueño, o como una pesadilla. Sasuke no podía definirlo en aquel momento.

Se veía tan frágil y delicada, justo como él la recordaba. Y a la vez imponía un aire de altivez y grandeza que lo desconcertaban. Parecía la misma y a la vez totalmente diferente. Una Sakura que el no conocía…

_Sakura…_

Sai se había detenido para mirar a Sakura que caminaba tan solo unos pasos detrás de él. Y la miró fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No es nada.-contestó la kunoichi saliendo de sus pensamientos.-Pensaba en Naruto.

Aquel nombre hizo que Sasuke volviera a reaccionar. Naruto, el kyuubi… su último encuentro había terminado en una batalla… como siempre.

-Tal vez debí haberle dicho que saldría a una misión.-continuó Sakura con tono pensativo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, la Sakura que el conocía jamás le hubiera ocultado a Naruto de una misión.-creo que cuando regrese estará bastante enfadado conmigo.

-¿No le dijiste que estarías en una misión?-preguntó Sai.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.-Si le hubiera dicho no me hubiera dejado venir, me hubiera encerrado y atado si hubiera sido necesario.-rió la joven flor de cerezo.

Sai la miró fijamente y una seriedad terrible se apoderó de su rostro.

-No confía en mi.

No fue una pregunta, fue más bien una declaración y aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la joven médica. Al no saber como responder ante aquellas palabras la chica se limito a encogerse de hombros.

_-Yo tampoco confiaría en él-_pensó Sasuke que observaba todo desde lo alto.

-¿Tu confías en mí?-la voz de Sai volvió a llamar la atención de Sasuke, aquella pregunta creo cierto grado de inquietud en el heredero Uchiha, la palabra confianza no estaba ligado a él y por alguna extraña razón le hacía sentir incómodo.

Sasuke desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia su ex compañera que parecía encontrarse ante un gran conflicto con la respuesta. Repentinamente, para sorpresa de Sasuke y de Sakura, Sai dio unos pasos para dirigirse hacia la joven y le asaltó con un inesperado abrazo.

Sakura no sabía que hacer. No pudo moverse. No pudo hablar.

Sasuke sintió una necesidad terrible de atacar a Sai, alejarlo de Sakura, de matarlo. Eran celos…pero el jamás lo aceptaría.

-Yo no te traicionaré.-dijo Sai en un susurro que Sasuke pudo escuchar a pesar de la distancia. Y por unos momentos sintió un dejo de remordimiento _"YO no te traicionare"_ era como si le estuviese recordando a Sakura que ya alguien más lo había hecho o que podía hacerlo… y ese alguien era él. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura se quedó paralizada al sentir que los brazos de Sai rodeaban su cintura. Aquel hecho la había tomado desprevenida y no supo como reaccionar. Aunque aquel acercamiento no le había agradado demasiado no se encontró con la fuerza necesaria para rechazar aquel abrazo. Por un segundo, la sensación de temor recorrió su cuerpo. Se desvaneció casi al instante al recordar que Sai era su compañero, que había estado con ella en el último año y que aunque no parecía demostrarlo se esforzaba por ganar su confianza.

Quizás ya iba siendo tiempo de que el equipo 7 le diera una oportunidad plena y definitiva. Si, Sai era extraño, frío distante y molesto pero a través del tiempo se había mostrado más abierto y sociable con los demás.

Sakura no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que conoció a Sai, inmediatamente le trajo a la mente el recuerdo de Sasuke Uchiha pues el parecido era bastante grande, tanto en el físico como en la manera de actuar. Pero no pudo evitar también aceptar que Sasuke era mucho más atractivo, más frío, más fuerte.

Pero Sai no los traicionaría.

Sasuke ya lo había hecho…

Al recordar aquel hecho, Sakura no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a sus ojos, no sabía por qué, no sabía como, pero el abrazo de Sai de alguna manera era lo que necesitaba para dejar escapar todo ese dolor, ese rencor y esa melancolía que la kunoichi sentía hacia su antiguo compañero. Agradeció que Sai estuviera abrazándola pues así él no podía darse cuenta de que sus ojos eran ahora cristalinos debido a las lágrimas, pero segundos después maldijo mentalmente a Sai pensando que si éste no la hubiera abrazado y no le hubiera dicho que no la traicionaría, ella jamás se hubiera acordado de lo que Sasuke había hecho y por lo tanto no estaría llorando.

Pero Sasuke si se percató de ello. Sasuke no la estaba abrazando, no estaba mirando en dirección contraria, la estaba mirando a ella desde lo alto de un árbol, y estaba viendo como las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos color esmeralda.

¿Por qué Sakura estaba llorando? ¿era de alegría o de tristeza? ¿Era por que Sai la había abrazado y siendo ella lo sentimental que era había llorado o era por el recuerdo de que él, 5 años atrás los había traicionado? Ninguna de las dos opciones posibles agradó a Sasuke en lo más mínimo. No se imaginaba a su antigua compañera enamorada de otro hombre, si, lo aceptaba, era un pensamiento egoísta. Pero así era Sasuke, egoísta. Buscaba sus propias metas, y luchaba por ellas sin importarle los demás… solo quería completar su sueño. Su venganza.

Pero el pensamiento de Sakura enamorada de otro no era nada reconfortante al pensamiento de que la joven estuviera llorando por su culpa una vez más. ¿Es que acaso en verdad le seguía doliendo el recuerdo de aquella noche en la que el la dejó inconsciente para marcharse, o aquél día en el que se habían reencontrado por primera vez en cuatro años y él había intentado matar a Naruto? Y si Yamato no se hubiera interpuesto, tal vez, también hubiera dado muerte a Sakura en aquel lugar.

En ese momento Sasuke se cuestionó si en realidad hubiera podido haberlo hecho. Definitivamente si Sai no hubiera intervenido habría matado a Naruto y al ver a Sakura en instancias de atacarlo también estaba dispuesto a atravesarla con su espada. Pero es que ellos no entendían y se esforzaba al máximo por no hacerlo. Sasuke no los hubiera lastimado si ellos no se hubieran interpuesto en su camino, si se hubieran dado por vencidos y no hubieran ido a buscarlos, talvez así jamás ellos habrían vuelto a verse y por lo tanto, no hubiera habido batallas entre ellos.

Todo era culpa de Naruto y Sakura que seguían creyendo en él.

Aunque él ya no creía en sí mismo.

* * *

-¡Baa-chan!

La voz de Naruto rompió la tranquilidad que se había formado en el ambiente de la oficina de la Hokage. Tsunade dejó caer la pluma con la cual estaba firmando algunos documentos y dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota al escuchar como la puerta de su oficina se cerraba con fuerza. A pesar de que había dado órdenes estrictas de no ser interrumpida, pensó que la furia de Naruto era demasiado aterradora incluso para los ninjas ANBU, era aceptable ya que todos los habitantes de Konoha sabían que el bijuu había estado bajo el entrenamiento de Jiraiya, un sannin, durante tres años.

Naruto golpeó el escritorio de Tsunade sobresaltándola, realmente el joven shinobi estaba bastante molesto. Tsunade lo miró con reproche. -Naruto.-dijo Tsunade tratando de mantener la calma.-estoy muy ocupada y no puedo atender tus desplantes ahora. Dime qué es lo que quieres y retírate.

Naruto la miró dolido ante tales palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que Tsunade le hablara de aquella manera aún sabiendo qué era lo que quería y por qué estaba tan molesto. Su furia se desvanecía poco a poco.

-Tsunade-baa-chan-contestó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.-¿por qué no me había enterado que Sakura-chan está en una misión.

-Justamente por que ambas sabíamos que ibas a actuar de ésta manera.-respondió Tsunade mientras volvía la mirada a los papeles que tenía frente a ella, como si le diera mínima importancia a la cuestión por la cual Naruto se encontraba en aquella oficina.

-¿Y por qué recibió una misión? Tsunade-baa-chan el hospital necesita a Sakura-chan y yo creo que…

-Sakura necesitaba una misión Naruto.-le interrumpió la Hokage.-el trabajo no le permite ni siquiera respirar y hace tres días sufrió la pérdida de un paciente al cual no pudo salvar a pesar de los maravillosos esfuerzos que hizo.-explicó Tsunade al tiempo que Naruto escuchaba atentamente.-Sakura necesitaba una misión para distraerse.

-Pero Tsunade-baa-chan.-insistió Naruto-usted sabe que las misiones en estos momentos son muy peligrosas…

-Lo sé.-volvió a interrumpir Tsunade.-pero no debes preocuparte, su misión no fue de rango A o S, fue una misión de rango C. Solo tiene que ir a la aldea oculta de la hierba y recoger unos pergaminos, además Sai fue también asignado a la misión.

Naruto quedó completamente sorprendido ante lo dicho ¿Sai? No, no era posible ¿cómo podía Tsunade-baa-chan mandar a Sai y a Sakura en una misión, solos? ¿Es que acaso ella no se daba cuenta de que Sai no era de confiar?

-¿Por qué Sai?-para sorpresa de Tsunade la voz de Naruto no sonaba molesta era fría, inquieta.

Tsunade lo miró fijamente.-Porque Sai es miembro del equipo 7. No te envié con ellos porque no debes olvidar que Akatsuki podría estar en la zona-añadió Tsunade antes de que Naruto volviera a replicar.-y no podemos arriesgarte a una batalla innecesaria. Como ya estas al tanto, Naruto, Konoha se encuentra en alerta amarilla y debemos estar preparados para cualquier situación.

-¿Y por qué no fue Kakashi-sensei?

-Lo repetiré una vez más.-contestó la Hokage comenzando a perder la paciencia.-Akatsuki esta detrás de ti. Konoha se encuentra en alerta amarilla. Estoy tratando de reducir las misiones en un intento de mantener a todos los ninjas en la aldea por si se presentara un ataque sorpresivo y si tal cosa llegase a suceder estoy segura de que Kakashi sería más útil presentando batalla aquí que en los bosques.

Naruto abrió la boca una vez más para replicar pero la cerró de nuevo al encontrar que no tenía palabras de defensa. Derrotado ante el debate dejó escapar un suspiro y salió de la oficina murmurando cosas como _Sakura-chan me va a escuchar… niña tonta como se fue sin decirme… Sai, maldito, más vale que la protejas… ¿Konoha estará realmente en peligro?... creo que iré por un poco de ramen y le pediré a Hinata-chan que me acompañe…._

Tsunade suspiró mirando hacia la ventana. ¿Por qué era que no confiaban en Sai? Era obvio que sus principales desigualdades con respecto al ninja ANBU se debían a que había llegado como reemplazo de Sasuke Uchiha, y en verdad para ellos, nadie podía reemplazar al heredero de un clan casi extinto.

Naruto había madurado mucho en los últimos años y de igual manera se había fortalecido de una manera sorprendente. De igual modo lo había hecho Sakura, su aprendiz.

No podía sentirse más orgullosa de ambos.

* * *

El otoño apenas había llegado y la gente no lo recibía con igual entusiasmo como hacían con la primavera.

No era nada fuera de lo normal, después de todo la primavera era la viva representación de la naturaleza y su belleza y tenía un especial significado para la aldea. Las flores denominadas botones de cerezo florecían y desprendían su belleza de una manera impresionante. Los campos verdes de Konoha se volvían rosas debido a las flores caídas y el suave olor a la naturaleza les daba tranquilidad a los ninjas agotados por las batallas.

Y en esa misma aldea vivía una joven llamada Sakura. Tan hermosa y delicada como la flor, tan amada y querida por todos los habitantes de Konoha.

Ino sonrió ante el recuerdo de su amiga, para ella Sakura era una persona muy especial en su vida ya que era la representación de fuerza y de delicadeza al mismo tiempo. La joven kunoichi de cabellos rubios largos atados en una alta cola de caballo no pudo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos en los que ambas mostraban una rivalidad aterradora. Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en sus labios delgados al recordar también que todo había sido gracias a Sasuke Uchiha. Ambas peleaban por su amor. Pero eran tan solo uso niñas en aquel entonces cuando en realidad no conocían nada acerca de problemas mayores. Solo se preocupaban por superficialidades y por querer ser mejores.

La batalla entre ambas para el examen chounin y la partida de Sasuke hizo que las cosas cambiaran. A partir de eso, Ino se dio cuenta de que el amor de Sakura hacia el heredero Uchiha era muy diferente al que ella creía tener hacia el mismo. Era un amor puro, desinteresado, sin superficialidades; era un amor por el cual Sakura hubiera dado su vida o hubiera dejado todo si era necesario… Ino jamás lo hubiera hecho por Sasuke, no, pero si por Shikamaru. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que sus verdaderos sentimientos, su real interés se concentraba tan solo en su compañero del equipo, el brillante e inteligente pero muy flojo Shikamaru.

Su sonrisa creció al recordar como dos años atrás, Shikamaru comenzaba a portarse de una manera distinta con ella, situación que confundía a Ino al máximo. La preocupación del shinobi respecto a ella aumentaba, su instinto de protección y era más atento. Meses después. Shikamaru, sin saber realmente lo que hacía, la había besado. Y ahora, eran una de las parejas más estables que existía en Konoha. También una pareja muy linda y querida por todos.

E Ino, no podía ser más feliz.

La puerta de la floristería se abrió dejando sonar una campana que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente. La joven kunoichi dejó de lado el arreglo floral que estaba atendiendo y se dirigió al mostrador.

No se sorprendió al ver a la heredera Hyuuga, Hinata, del otro lado del mostrador tímidamente buscándola con la mirada por todo el local.

-¡Konnichiwa Hinata-chan!-saludó Ino alegremente.

-Konnichiwa Ino-chan.-contestó Hinata tímidamente.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó Ino cuestionándose la extraña presencia de Hinata en su floristería a media tarde.

Hinata la miró con preocupación-es Naruto-kun-replicó la joven de cabellos azulados mientras bajaba la mirada para evitar mostrar el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.-No se que hacer, Ino-chan, él esta muy preocupado por que Sakura fue a una misión en compañía de Sai-san.

Ino la miro fijamente, entendía a preocupación de su pequeña amiga por Naruto. No hacía falta ser genio para darse cuenta de que el joven bijuu era el único y eterno amor de Hinata. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo menos él.

Pero algo más le inquietó a Ino, el hecho de que Sakura había ido a una misión. Recordó que Shikamaru le había contado que las misiones se estaban reservando debido a que la aldea estaba en alerta amarilla debido a un próximo ataque extranjero. Y el ambiente exterior era aún más peligroso.

-Ino-chan.-la voz frágil de Hinata la sacó de sus pensamientos.-¿puedo saber que es lo que estás pensando? Peguntó tímidamente.

-En lo peligroso que es una misión en estos momentos.-contestó la rubia de ojos azules. –Estoy completamente segura de que Sakura-chan es lo suficientemente fuerte como para completar cualquier misión pero aún así…

-¿No confías tampoco en Sai-san?

Ino hizo un gesto negativo.-No, no es eso. Sai será un chico muy reservado pero pertenece a la raíz ANBU y por lo tanto jamás traicionaría a Konoha ni a sus ninjas. ¿tú que opinas Hinata-chan?

La joven de cabellos largos se encogió de hombros. -Naruto-kun no confía en él…sus razones debe de tener.

Ino suspiró, talvez Hinata tenía razón pero prefirió no seguir pensando en ello, cuando viera a Shikamaru le preguntaría, después de todo, su novio era uno de los ninjas más inteligente de Konoha.

-Hinata-chan.-dijo Ino cambiando de tema y ya con una actitud más entusiasta.- ¿me esperas unos momentos en lo que cierro la tienda? Después podremos ir a comer algo juntas y platicar de otras cosas.

Hinata asintió y minutos después Ino se pasaba del otro lado del mostrador y colgaba en la puerta un letrero que decía _CERRADO_.

Ambas kunoichis de Konoha abandonaron el local y salieron en busca de algún restaurante en el cual pudieran comer.

-¡Kiba!-exclamó Ino cuando en el camino se encontró con Kiba y Akamaru, su perro.

-Ino, Hinata. ¿Iban hacia algún lado en especial?-preguntó el ninja con voz monótona.

-tan solo íbamos a comer.-contestó Hinata tímidamente a su compañero de equipo que siempre se mostraba muy protector con ella al igual que su otro compañero Shino, quizá por que la veían siempre demasiado frágil… demasiado débil. Pero era evidente que no era así.

-Quizá quieras acompañarnos.-sugirió Ino con una sonrisa.-tu sabes demasiado acerca de lo que está sucediendo y talvez puedas contarnos más detalladamente.

Kiba gruñó.-Sé muy poco.

Ino le ignoró y lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo prácticamente por el camino, Hinata con una sonrisa se colocó a un lado de ellos.

-Pero seguramente sabes más que nosotras.-argumentó Hinata.

-Y Shikamaru más que yo.-argumentó Kiba.-¿por qué no le preguntas a él, Ino?

-Lo haré.-contestó la rubia con una mirada malévola en sus ojos.-pero mientras tanto te preguntaré a ti. Así que se buen amigo y dinos todo lo que sabe.

Akamaru que venía detrás de los jóvenes se divertía con la escena. Kiba dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien, está bien.-exclamó-¡vaya que ustedes las mujeres si son difíciles. Pues tengo entendido que el grupo Akatsuki esta en los alrededores de Konoha planeando un ataque.

Ino y Hinata intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-Tsunade-sama ha limitado las misiones por temor de que los grupos ninjas no estén aquí en el caso de presentarse un ataque. Y Kurenai-sensei está preocupada por que Asuma-sensei marchará con Shikamaru una misión en una semana.

Ino lo soltó inmediatamente del brazo y se detuvo mirándolo atónita. En ese momento Kiba se dio cuenta de que talvez había cometido un error al decir aquello último pues era evidente que Ino aún no sabía que su novio partía.

-¡UNA MISIÓN! ¡¿DE QUÉ TIPO?¡ ¿CON QUIEN?-exclamó Ino visiblemente alterada mientras sacudía a Kiba. -¿¡Por qué YO no lo sabia!

-Tranquila Ino-chan.-la tranquilizó Hinata colocando una manos sobre su hombro.-talvez sea por que no has visto a Shikamaru y no ha tenido la oportunidad de avisarte.

Ino se tranquilizó ante las palabras de Hinata mientras Kiba le agradecía a su compañera silenciosamente la intervención. Ino suspiró y siguió caminando al lado de sus amigos hablando ya de diferentes temas de conversación. La mayoría de ellos giraban en orno a antiguas misiones y a tiempos cuando Konoha no estaba en estado de alerta.

* * *

-Konoha espera lo peor.-la voz fría y monótona de un miembro de aquella junta fue la primea que habló.

-No podemos actuar en este momento. Debemos esperar a que todas las cosas estén en su lugar.-dijo otra voz más suave.

-No.-declaró una tercera.-Ya no podemos esperar. He esperado bastante y no esperaré más.

-Paciencia, paciencia-volvió a hablar la primera voz tratando de calmar a su compañero que se movía en sus silla inquieto al borde de la desesperación.- El anciano tiene razón. No podemos arriesgarnos. La Hokage es demasiado inteligente. Debemos continuar con nuestro plan como hasta ahora.

-Aunque no lo crean Konoha es demasiado fuerte. Tiene ninjas extraordinarios que defenderán la aldea con su vida aunque no se les fuese requerido. No debemos olvidar que el bijuu de las nueve colas se encuentra ahí dispuesto a defenderla de cualquier manera posible.

-Es verdad.-volvió a habar la voz del ninja más joven.-si dirigimos un ataque contra Konoha en estos momentos, seguramente perderemos. Necesitamos estar seguros de comenzar el ataque desde adentro.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después la voz del ninja más impaciente volvió a hablar:

-¿Sasuke ya sabe la verdad acerca de lo que hizo Itachi?

-No.

-¿Se lo dirás?

-Si.

-Cuando lo hagas es posible que entonces nos ayude con la destrucción de Konoha…

-No.

-¿No?

-No. Sasuke Uchiha tan solo mataría a los responsables de aquel tiempo. No destruiría Konoha. Además. No debes olvidar que él está vivo por un error de Itachi. Sasuke Uchiha deberá morir a manos de Konoha o mías.

-Bien. Que así sea, entonces.

* * *

_**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de muchos mas jejeje espero les este gustando**_

**repito: acepto todo tipo de comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, opiniones, etc.**

**Byebye**


	3. bAtAlLa aNtEs dEl AmAnEcEr

**Declaimer: naruto no me pertence**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES:**

**BATALLA ANTES DEL AMANECER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke los había seguido hasta que se detuvieron a acampar. Al principio le inquietaba el hecho de que ninguno de los dos ninjas de Konoha hubiera percibido su presencia, después recordó que antes de dejar al equipo Hebi había ocultado su chakra por precaución. De igual manera que lo habían hecho Sakura y Sai.

Ahora observaba a Sakura dormida bajo un cálido manto color negro mientras Sai estaba a tan solo unos metros lejos de ella observándola fijamente. Sakura había insistido en tomar el primer turno de vigilancia pero Sai se había negado argumentando que ella estaba más cansada debido al sueño acumulado de toda la semana de trabajo y como ninja médica debía descansar un poco más.

La respiración relajada de Sakura indicaba que ella estaba ahora dormida. Sai tomo unas pequeñas ramas de un árbol que estaban tiradas en el pasto y comenzó a romperlas. Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver esto. No le agradaba la manera en que Sai miraba a Sakura y le inquietaba el ruido que producían las ramitas al romperse.

Sabía que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se había alejado de sus compañeros pero no pudo evitar seguir a Sakura y a Sai, después de todo ambos eran ninjas de Konoha y por lo tanto posibles enemigos. Sasuke, quiso creer que aquella había sido la razón por la cual los estaba siguiendo. Sabía que Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu lo estaban buscando, después de todo ya habían pasado horas y el no había vuelto, pero tenía que asegurarse de saber cual era la misión del equipo 7…tenía que mantener vigilado al enemigo que estaba en los alrededores.

Su cuerpo se tensó al ver como Sai se arrastraba silenciosamente hacia Sakura hasta quedar a un lado de ella, Sasuke que miraba desde arriba del árbol no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina al shinobi.

Sai se acercó lentamente a Sakura, agachando la cabeza para encontrarse con la de ella… tenía un extraño deseo de tocarla, de besarla.

La silueta de un hombre se encontraba parado frente a él y frente al cuerpo dormido de la kunoichi que estaba ajena a todo lo que sucedía. Sai levantó peligrosamente la mirada para encontrarse con Sasuke cuya frialdad en su mirada era incomparable. A pesar de que su semblante no tenía expresión alguna. Sai podía sentir furia corriendo dentro de sus venas. Y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto al ver la figura del Uchiha frente a él.

-Acabas de interrumpir algo.-murmuró Sai sin querer despertar a Sakura. Ciertamente no estaba entre sus planes que ésta misión fuera un reencuentro más entre la flor de cerezo y el traidor.

-Hn.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Tampoco él quería despertar a Sakura. No quería enfrentarse a ella ni tampoco quería escucharla decir que quería que volviera a Konoha. No estaba preparado para otro encuentro.

Pero verla descansando, durmiendo tranquilamente a tan solo un metro de distancia le hizo sentir extraño.

-No hemos venido por ti. Tenemos una misión diferente.-volvió a hablar en un murmullo la voz de Sai.

-¿Qué misión?-preguntó Sasuke demandante.

-No es tu problema.

La velocidad de Sasuke era admirable, en un segundo ya se encontraba detrás de Sai con una daga en el cuello blanco de Sai.

-¿Qué misión?-volvió a preguntar Uchiha apretando con fuerza la daga sobre la piel. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

-…Tsunade-chan…no pude salvarlo…

La voz de Sakura llamó la atención de ambos shinobis que voltearon a verla asustados. Cada quien por temor de ser descubiertos. Pero Sakura aún no estaba despierta, estaba soñando y al parecer recordando algún momento del pasado era lo que importunaba su sueño.

Sasuke se dio cuenta en ese instante de que Sakura podía despertar e cualquier momento y el no quería que eso ocurriera. Pensó que lo mejor era olvidar que había visto a Sakura y volver con su equipo Hebi. Aún tenía una venganza por delante.

Se inclinó hacia Sai hasta que su boca quedó en el oído del ANBU. Sai no se inmutó. -Ten cuidado con lo que haces.-murmuró amenazante Sasuke y después desapareció liberando a Sai de la presión de la daga en su cuello.

Interesante.

Sasuke Uchiha los había estado espiando durante todo ese tiempo y solo había intervenido en el momento en el que él iba a besar a Sakura.

Eso era demasiado interesante.

Lástima que no había podido besarla antes de que el show comenzara.

* * *

-Kakashi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de Anko llamó su atención. El jounin de cabellos blancos dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos negros de su compañera. Kurenai caminaba a un lado de ella y ambas lo observaban detenidamente. Kakashi se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa ligera se encogió de hombros.

-Es demasiado tarde como para que dos kunoichis de Konoha se acerquen a los límites de la aldea sabiendo el acecho enemigo en el que nos encontramos.-respondió Kakashi evadiendo la pregunta.

Anko lo miró con suspicacia. Ciertamente Kakashi siempre se escondía en algún lugar de la villa o simplemente recostado sobre su cama leyendo aquellas revistas pervertidas. Kurenai se percató de que su compañero no llevaba la famosa revista en sus manos.

-¿No traes ahora tu inseparable revista?.-murmuró.

La sonrisa de Kakashi engrandeció para después adoptar una actitud de ofensa. -No las traigo conmigo siempre.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Aún no me has respondido, Kakashi. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kakashi desvió la mirada de Anko y Kurenai y se olvidó para mirar los límites de Konoha. La gran entrada de la aldea y más allá el bosque que la mantenía oculta. Tardó uno momentos en contestar. Pero las dos kunoichis no dejaron pasar desapercibida la mirada de gravedad que se veía reflejada en el único ojo descubierto de Kakashi. Actitud que inquietó a ambas de una gran manera.

La noche se había apoderado del cielo que se cernía sobre Konoha. Estaba completamente despejado a diferencia de las noches anteriores. La aldea poco a poco entraba en calma dejando de lado el ajetreo de la mañana y del atardecer. Las familias de los civiles comenzaban a apegar las luces de sus hogares sumiendo a la aldea en una oscuridad más marcada. Tan solo el viento podía escucharse con claridad. Kurenai y Anko perturbadas por tal silencio volvieron la mirada hacia el bosque, el mismo lugar que Kakashi estaba observando.

-Akatsuki esta muy pronto a atacar.-la voz de Kakashi era firme, seria… Kurenai y Anko le miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieren?-preguntó Anko visiblemente enfadada.

-Buscan apoderarse de los nueve bijuus y obtener su poder.-contestó Kakashi apacible.-Planean apoderarse de todas las aldeas.

-¡Ja!-exclamó Kurenai.- ¡cómo si se los fuéramos a permitir! Preferiría mil veces ver a Konoha destruida que siendo gobernada por asesinos.

Kakashi asintió. –Es muy probable que en la próxima batalla se decida el destino de Konoha y sus ninjas. Pero si perdemos…-Kakashi hizo una pausa y se volvió para mirar a ambas mujeres detenidamente.-lo último que haré en la vida será destruir la aldea para que no pase a formar parte de un imperio sanguinario.

Anko dejó escapar una sonrisa malévola.-cuando lo hagas permíteme estar presente. No soportaría ver mi hogar en manos del enemigo.

De nuevo se formó el silencio entre los jounin.

El honor de los ninjas era o más valioso que poseían, lo más importante. Uno no podía ser ninja si estaba sometido al enemigo, preferirían la muerte antes que la esclavitud.

Y preferían la destrucción, antes que la conquista de sus tierras.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, pero ahora acompañado por Kurenai y Anko, Kakashi perdía la mirada en la entrada al bosque. Con un extraño presentimiento aún en su mente no dejaba de relacionarlo con la misión que le había sido asignada a su pequeña estudiante Sakura.

Si hubiera sabido, que en ese instante, desde una ventana de la aldea, la mirada de ojos azules de Naruto se perdía también en el bosque preocupado por su amiga, no hubiera dudado ni un instante en salir de la aldea en busca de Sakura.

Por que cuando dos ninjas, poderosos como lo eran ellos, tenían el mismo presentimiento y la misma inquietud significaba que algo ocurría.

"_en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que escoria"_

Esa era la regla más importante para el equipo 7.

* * *

Sasuke uso el jutsu de tele-transportación para llegar al lugar en cual Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin lo estaban esperando. Los tres ninjas le dirigieron una mirada que cuestionaba pero el se negó a dar explicaciones y se fue a sentar bajo un árbol recargándose en el tronco de éste.

-Pensé que solo irías a revisar el perímetro.- Suigetsu no pudo contener su curiosidad, y con aquel comentario sarcástico esperaba que Sasuke abriera la conversación y les explicara en donde diablos se había metido durante 4 horas.

Pero Sasuke parecía no haberle escuchado pues tenía recargada la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Tenía una expresión de enojo, actitud que hizo que sus ahora compañeros sintieran una mayor curiosidad acerca de lo que había estado haciendo su líder durante aquellas horas en las que había desparecido.

Definitivamente Sasuke se caracterizaba por ser una persona que no demostraba sus sentimientos y mucho menos dejaba que sus pensamientos aparecieran escritos en su mirada. Era un joven sin expresión facial siempre conservando un aire de frialdad que helaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Pero en ese momento, Sasuke parecía cansado, inquieto y a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, sus compañeros podían notar que estaba furioso.

-Sasuke, ¿encontraste algo?-cuestionó Suigetsu acercándose a él. Karin lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Suigetsu se volvió para mirarla preguntándose por qué lo estaba deteniendo.

-No.-fue la simple y cortante respuesta de Sasuke. No había utilizado frialdad en el tono de voz, estaba más bien marcada por el fastidio.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Juugo mientras en su mano se posaba una pequeña ave. Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Juugo quien le sostuvo la mirada, pero el joven Uchiha no replicó sabiendo de antemano que el rubio tenía algo más que añadir.- Mis amigos las aves me dicen que tienen miedo del amanecer…

Suigetsu lo miró incrédulo -¿En serio? ¿y por qué?-preguntó en tono burlón.

Karin le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas indicándole que no molestara a Juugo, Suigetsu le lanzó una mirada de: _¿qué hice?_ A Karin y ésta simplemente le indicó que se callara. Juugo ignoro la burla de su compañero y continuó mirando a Sasuke que en realidad estaba interesado en lo que estaba diciendo.

-En esta noche hay más de cien almas, que no duermen. Acechan.-contestó Juugo con un aire de misterio. –Mis amigos creen que el peor ataque no es el numeroso, es el inesperado.

-¿Estás diciendo que seremos atacados?-preguntó Karin mirando de reojo a Suigetsu que estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario.

-No.-contestó Juugo-Muchos conocen ahora el poder de Sasuke, pocos se atreven a atacar.

-entonces ¿porqué tus _amigos_te hablan sobre ataques?-preguntó Suigetsu exasperado.

Juugo se encogió de hombros. –Tal vez porque en esta noche, algunos otros ninjas estén enfrentando un ataque.

-Debe ser eso.-intervino Karin mientras se acercaba a la pequeña fogata que habían hecho y se sentaba frente a ella mirando al fuego.-Akatsuki está ahí afuera visitando cada villa. A estas alturas de la historia, sería raro que por un día no hubiera un ataque a las aldeas.

Juugo volvió a encerrarse en una plática con las aves, murmurando cosas que los demás ya no pudieron escuchar y poco les interesaba. Después de todo, aquella parte buena de Juugo, amante de la naturaleza, solo hablaba de la belleza y de la bondad del mundo. Cosas que ya iban desapareciendo en épocas tan tenebrosas.

Suigetsu tomó su espada y fue a sentarse a un lado de Karin mientras limpiaba la gran espada que le había quitado a su compañero de años atrás, Zabuza. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando ambos comenzaron a pelear por una estupidez.

Sasuke que no había participado en la pequeña conversación pero la había escuchado atentamente volvió a cerrar los ojos recordando una vez más la figura de Sakura durmiendo apaciblemente, por un instante sintió la necesidad de regresar para asegurarse de que Sai había captado el mensaje en sus últimas palabras.

"_ten cuidado con lo que haces."_

Sasuke cerró sus puños al recordar la imagen de Sai arrastrándose hacia Sakura para besarla.

"_el peor ataque no es el numeroso, si no el inesperado"_

¿Qué habría querido decir Juugo con eso? Sasuke no quería pensar en lo que podría significar, pero sabía que la locura de Juugo era de cuidado. No solo se trataba de su instinto asesino, también eran sus aves, aquellas que misteriosamente podían ver cosas que habían pasado, que pasaban y que pasarían. Cosas que cualquier humano jamás podría saber por si solo…

Dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. No quería pensar en Sakura y tampoco en Sai, no quería pensar en las aves ni en las palabras de Juugo. No quería pensar en nada más que en su venganza.

Debía centrarse en su venganza. Y por alguna extraña razón que él aún no conocía, tenía la vaga sensación de que estaba perdiendo la concentración en aquella meta.

No podía hacerlo. Debía vengar al clan Uchiha.

Un mínimo alboroto distrajo la atención de Sasuke. Abrió de nuevo los ojos para encontrar que las aves de Juugo emitían extraños sonidos, movían rápidamente las alas y salían volando del lugar chocando contra las hojas de los árboles. Era como si estuviesen huyendo de algo. Juugo clavó la mirada en el rumbo por el cual sus aves habían partido.

Aquel incidente también había llamado la atención de Karin y Suigetsu que se volvieron a ver lo que ocurría. Sus miradas parecían llenas de incertidumbre y confusión.

En ese momento Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo malo estaba por ocurrir. A la mente inmediatamente le vino la imagen de Sakura pero al no querer pensar ni preocuparse por ello la desechó al instante.

No debía importarle. No tenía por qué importarle.

Sakura no significaba nada para él.

Segundos después la mirada de Sasuke se cruzó con la de Juugo, cuya expresión demostraba angustia, decepción.

No era una noche tranquila como aparentaba. El silencio que se había apoderado de ella era un silencio inquietante que expresaba a gritos algo que nadie podía escuchar.

En esa noche algo estaba mal.

* * *

-¡Shikamaru!

La voz de Ino lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Shikamaru Nara se incorporó y miró fijamente a su novia quien lo observaba con visible furia. Shikamaru no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de fastidio.

-¿Porqué no me habías dicho que partirás a una misión?-cuestionó Ino mirando fijamente a Shikamaru con dureza.

-Ahhh, que problemática, mujer.-contestó Shikamaru dejándose caer sobre la hierba. –es tan solo una misión.

-¿De que tipo?

Shikamaru suspiró y con una mano le indicó a Ino que se sentara a un lado de él. Ino dudó por unos instantes pero después hizo lo que su novio le indicaba. Shikamaru rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿De qué tipo?-volvió a preguntar Ino sin querer dejar ir el tema.

-Es una misión de rango B.-contestó el castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Ino lo miró con preocupación. No podía creer que su novio luciera tan tranquilo ante una misión de rango alto. Shikamaru abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Ino bastante preocupada. Se incorporó una vez más y con una mano tomó su mejilla haciendo que Ino le mirara a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte.-le aseguró Shikamaru.-iré con Asuma-sensei y volveré en una semana. Todo estará bien.

Ino lo miró inquietante. Shikamaru dejó escapar otro suspiro de fastidio.

-¿Es que acaso dudas de mi fuerza? ¿de mi inteligencia?

Ino hizo un gesto negativo y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en las costillas -¡Claro que no, tonto! Pero no puedo evita preocuparme por MI novio

Shikamaru smirked. –Estaré bien.-dijo Shikamaru.- y cuando regrese quiero que te tomes un día libre para mi solito, me gustaría ver las nubes contigo, mujer.

-¡Shikamaru!-exclamó Ino dándole otro pequeño puñetazo.-¡podríamos hacer cosas más divertidas que ver las nubes!

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó el joven shinobi arqueando una ceja.

-Como ir a comer, ir al parque que está frente a la Academia…

-…Estás loca mujer…

Ino le iba a dar un puñetazo más a Shikamaru, pero éste anticipando el golpe le detuvo el brazo para sorpresa de Ino y la asaltó con un beso.

-Y tu…eres…un…tonto…-se defendió Ino entre besos. Shikamaru smirked una vez más.

Para él, Ino era una mujer bastante problemática, un enigma muy difícil de resolver. Un gran reto. Podía ser dulce y al instante se convertía en la kunoichi más cruel. Para Nara Shikamaru, Ino era el problemas más bello que había encontrado en su vida.

Y la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

* * *

Despertó repentinamente al sentir algo completamente inusual. Trató de enfocarse bien. No, no era posible lo que anunciaba su percepción. No pudo evitarlo. Entró en estado de terror. Se incorporó inmediatamente colocándose en instancias de pelea, buscó a Sai con la mirada y el joven estaba con el semblante completamente serio en medio del pequeño claro en el que se encontraba.

Sai también lo había sentido, pero a diferencia de Sakura, no parecía en lo más mínimo afectado ni impresionado.

-¿Sai?-Sakura estaba temblando.

-Está bien.-trató de tranquilizarla.-tenemos que irnos.

Sakura asintió y al tiempo ella y Sai comenzaron a correr entre los árboles. Tratando de evitar al máximo el peligro que se acercaba. Sakura se detuvo por unos momentos, dudando de lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó que talvez su intuición le dictaba mal. Una vez más trató de concentrarse.

No, no podía ser. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante tal descubrimiento. Sai se había detenido para mirarla con suspicacia. Sakura no se dio cuenta, pero la actitud de Sai era totalmente apacible. Como si tal peligro no los estuviera acechando. Sakura continuó corriendo. En diferentes circunstancias no lo hubiera pensado y hubiera permanecido en aquel lugar para pelear, pero una cosa era enfrentar el peligro y otra muy diferente arrojarse a él.

Si hubieran sido 10 ninjas los que se acercaban, Sakura los hubiera combatido.

Si hubieran sido 20 ninjas los que la atacaban, Sakura los hubiera enfrentado.

Si hubieran sido 30 Sakura lo hubiera intentado…

Pero no había oportunidad de sobrevivir al ataque de 50 ninjas de la aldea del Sonido. Ninjas entrenados para matar.

Sai y Sakura encontrarían la muerte en aquel bosque si no se apresuraban a escapar.

Se detuvieron al instante. Ya no había oportunidad, estaban rodeados. Las figuras masculinas, empezaron a salir de la oscuridad. Sakura no pudo evitar entrar en pánico.

"_Concéntrate, Sakura"_ se dijo a si misma. Sai y la joven se pusieron en posición de pela, espalda contra espalda cubriendo ambas direcciones. "_No será fácil pero has enfrentado cosas peores."_

_-_Mátenlos.

En medio del silencio se escuchó aquella orden. Lejana y vacía sonaron las palabras en medio de la oscuridad. Casi al instante, una masa negra se abalanzó sobre ellos desde todas direcciones impidiéndoles alguna salida.

Sai y Sakura, sin tener otra opción más que la de luchar por su vida se lanzaron al ataque también.

Sakura y Sai sacaron ambos sus katanas, largas y afiladas.

Se produjo un sonido de metal hueco que retumbaba por todo el bosque.

En batalla, Sai se separó de Sakura provocando que la joven sintiera aún mayor temor. _"Somos un equipo, debemos trabajar juntos"_pensó la joven de cabellos rosas al momento que esquivaba el ataque de un ninja y daba muerte a otro con un kunai que había lanzado.

Trataba de ubicar a Sai con la mirada pero entre tanto ninja era casi imposible. A lo lejos escuchaba la katana de Sai chocar contra diferentes metales. Más no podía tener una visión de su pelea.

"_¡Demonios Sai, invoca a tu ejército de tinta!_" Sakura había logrado derribar a más de 7 ninjas y tan solo poseía unos rasguños provocados por los kunais que no había logrado esquivar del todo y que le eran lanzados de todas direcciones.

La joven médica, a pesar de tener habilidades para curarse en medio de una batalla prefirió no hacerlo sabiendo que eso le costaría bastante chakra, además no estaba herida de gravedad y comenzaba a cansarse. Sakura realizaba técnicas de taijutsu y se valía de kunais y shurikens para despejarse el camino, pero los ninjas que le combatían tenían grandes destrezas y les superaban en número.

Trató de buscar a Sai en medio de la batalla pero no pudo ubicarlo. Estaba comenzando a perder el control. La desesperación parecía invadirla de una manera rápida.

Tomó su katana y atravesó con ella a dos ninjas que se acercaban por atrás, logro esquivar un golpe del ninja que la atacaba de frente. Un dolor punzo cortante le distrajo por momentos provocando que no pudiera esquivar el golpe asestado por un ninja. Sakura retrocedió y se arrancó de su pierna izquierda dos kunais que no había visto venir momentos atrás.

"_Maldición"_ murmuró la kunoichi analizando una vez más la situación. Había derrotado a cierto número de ninjas pero aún había muchos en pie luchando y Sakura no podía ubicar a Sai en el perímetro.

No pudo evitar pensar que si en ese momento Naruto y Kakashi estuvieran con ella en aquella batalla, los tres estarían cuidándose las espaldas. No peleando por separado.

Quizá era aquella actitud de Sai individualista lo que lo apartaba de ser aceptado por el equipo 7.

Esquivaba golpes y evadía shurikens que volaban en el aire. Su rostro sangraba de sus mejillas y tenía el labio y la nariz rota. Cojeaba ahora de s pierna izquierda debido a las heridas formadas por los kunais clavados. No tenía tiempo para curarse a sí misma, su chakra comenzaba a agotarse.

Dos ninjas vestidos de negro y con el rostro totalmente cubierto exceptuando la parte de sus ojos aparecieron por atrás. Sakura al percibir su presencia se volvió para combatirlos con su katana en mano. Uno de ellos también llevaba una katana mientras que el otro manejaba numerosas dagas. Sakura no pudo reconocer el estilo de lucha de ninguno.

Sai, por su parte parecía no tener dificultades. Se había apartado por completo de la vista de Sakura para que la situación le fuera mas fácil.

No eran tantos los ninjas que le atacaban, parecían más bien aquellas fuerzas estar concentradas en derrotar a la kunoichi más que al shinobi. Sai dejó inconsciente a más de 4 ninjas y seguía peleando con tres más. Pero su actitud continuaba siendo apacible, como si estuviera realizando una acción cotidiana y al tiempo aburrida.

A diferencia de Sakura el no presentaba ni una herida, ni siquiera un rasguño o la marca de algún golpe. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que su compañera peleaba a la vez con más de 10 ninjas, en especial con dos que parecían bastante fuertes.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo, Sakura estaba completamente agotada. La batalla se había prolongado durante una hora y aunque había bastante ninjas que yacían en el suelo, inconscientes, muchos más ocupaban su lugar para combatirles.

La katana de Sakura atravesó el pecho del ninja que la enfrentaba. Inmediatamente Sakura retiró la katana del cuerpo ahora inerte para defenderse del ataque de un segundo ninja que se lanzaba contra ella. Ahora tenía mas heridas, cortes en los brazos debido a las shurikens que apenas si alcanzaba a esquivar, heridas provocados en brazos y piernas por kunais que eran lanzados en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo. No tenía tiempo para atender sus heridas y quería llamar a Sai para que fuese en su ayuda pero tampoco quería distraerse.

Cuatro ninjas se lanzaron de frente al ataque y Sakura arrojó el último kunai que poseía a uno de ellos que cayó antes de que pudiera darle alcance. Pero los otros tres comenzaron a acorralarla.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y demasiado cansada y agotada como para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo y en lo que debía hacer, fue retrocediendo lentamente en posición defensiva.

Su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol.

Estaba ahora completamente acorralada.

El ninja que pelaba con dagas le lanzó unas directo al pecho, Sakura dio un salto esquivándolas pero otro ninja ya había lanzado dos kunais más al aire por lo que se clavaron al instante en el vientre de la kunoichi provocando que dejara escapar un grito de dolor, a lo lejos Sai escuchaba la respiración jadeante de su compañera, pero simplemente no podía ir en su ayuda…

Sakura cayó al suelo y una vez más, como mil veces anteriores realizó unos simbolismos con las manos pero antes de que pudiera terminar había sido interrumpida por más ataques ninjas.

Venían de todos lados, eran constantes, eternos. No le dejaban ni respirar. Estaba sola ante 20 ninjas pues Sai no se encontraba al parecer en el perímetro de batalla. Se preguntó si estaría bien su compañero, lo más probable era que al igual que ella estuviera agotado.

¿Por qué estaban siendo atacados por tantos ninjas de la aldea del sonido? ¿qué diablos era lo que buscaban?

Su misión solo había sido de rango C…por que repentinamente a mitad de la noche se había vuelto una misión de rango A… Una sonrisa de ironía apareció en su rostro, talvez había sido por que en aquellos momentos tanto Konoha como muchas otras aldeas se encontraban ante la amenaza de una guerra…

Agotada y sin más chakra, Sakura esquivo la katana de uno de los ninjas, pero no pudo esquivar las tres dagas que se clavaron en su pecho…

Cayó al suelo derrotada, las heridas causadas por las dagas sangraban profundamente. Sakura sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir… su cuerpo se estaba quemando por dentro…

Las dagas estaban envenenadas…

Su visión comenzó a nublarse, entre sombras vio la figura de Sai que llamaba su nombre y a la vez peleaba con más ninjas.

-…Sai…

Trataba de mantenerse despierta, trató de reunir todo su chakra para detener el veneno. No era suficiente chakra…

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse peligrosamente y el fuego que le invadía por dentro le hacían retorcerse lentamente de dolor…

Hizo un último esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y a lo lejos en el cielo solo vio como la noche comenzaba a ser reemplazada por la claridad de la luz del día….

…Ya estaba amaneciendo…

"…_Sai….Naruto, Kakashi-sensei…Sasuke"_

Y con el último recuerdo del joven Uchiha en su mente, Sakura se entregó a la oscuridad que le abrazaba, quedando inconsciente.


	4. CeReZo EnCaDeNaDo

**Declaimer: Naruto, repito no me pertence, tampoco los personajes, solo la trama que espero sea de su agrado**

**aqui esta el cuarto capítlo que espero sea de su agrado!**

**recuerden es una historia sasuXsaku!...entre otras parejas jejeje**

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

**CEREZO ENCADENADO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto comenzaba a jadear, sus gritos habían despertado a varios habitantes de la aldea de Konoha.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el oeste dando paso a la noche y un viento frío soplaba desde el norte. Todo permanecía en silencio que únicamente era interrumpido por los constantes jadeos del joven Uzumaki y de las palabras insistentes de Neji y Shikamaru que forcejeaban con él en un intento de detenerlo.

-¡Dé.! . ir…a… .la… ¡Déjenme ir!

-Naruto.

Repentinamente, Naruto dejó de forcejear al escuchar que alguien llamaba su nombre. Levantó la mirada angustiante para encontrarse con Kakashi, que caminaba hacia ellos con una expresión apacible, pero detrás de aquella mirada seria podía percibirse la preocupación que también le asaltaba. Detrás de él venía Kurenai, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru. Kakashi les indicó a Shikamaru y a Neji, con una pequeña mirada, que soltaran a Naruto. Así lo hicieron.

Naruto dio un paso hacia delante y miró larga y fijamente a Kakashi. No hacía falta palabras para decirse el uno al otro por lo que estaban pasando. Ambos tenían la inmensa necesidad de ir a buscar a Sakura y a Sai, pero simplemente no podían.

-Tsunade-sama te espera en su oficina.-fueron las únicas palabras de Kakashi-sensei. Naruto le miró confundido ¿acaso Tsunade-baa-chan ya había cambiado de opinión? Estaba seguro de que también a la sannin le importaba demasiado Sakura, pero entonces ¿Por qué se había negado a mandar a alguien en su búsqueda?

-…Neji, Shikamaru, también a ustedes.-declaró Kakashi. – Naruto, vamos, es importante.-añadió el jounin al ver que Naruto no parecía reaccionar.

Los tres shinobis requeridos asintieron y emprendieron su camino hacia la torre en la cual se encontraba la Hokage esperando. Detrás de ellos venía Kurenai, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru.

Ninguno habló en el camino, de vez en cuando Naruto miraba hacia atrás el lugar en donde se encontraba la gran puerta de Konoha y la entrada al bosque. Tenía la necesidad de dar media vuelta y correr para internarse al bosque y comenzar con la búsqueda de Sakura, pero por otro lado sabía que las cosas no se hacían de esa manera. En ocasiones también sus ojos azules se desviaban hacia la figura de Kakashi que permanecía impasible. Pero su único ojo visible era suficiente para expresar la inquietud y la preocupación que el ninja también estaba experimentando.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Sakura había partido para su misión. Era una simple misión de rango C y solo le iba a tomar 4 días para realizarla.

Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse cuando a la semana no había rastro de Sakura en la aldea. Hinata estuvo ahí todos los días para apoyarlo y animarle con palabras de tranquilidad. Fue inmediatamente a ver a Tsunade para que le permitiera partir en su búsqueda, la Hokage simplemente se negó argumentando que en las misiones era normal encontrar contratiempos.

La segunda vez que fue a rogarle a Tsunade que le asignara una misión de búsqueda fue después de dos semanas. Esa vez no había ido solo, Kakashi había ido también a pedir permiso para partir en búsqueda de Sakura. Tsunade volvió a negarse con gran pesar. Cosa que Naruto no entendió en lo más mínimo. Su preocupación estaba llegando al extremo y sentía la gran necesidad de perderse en la noche y correr en su búsqueda.

Poco después, se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que cargaba con esa preocupación. Ino Yamanaka había ido también a ver a Tsunade con el mismo propósito. Estaba totalmente desesperada y quizá por ser mujer lo exteriorizaba aún más que Naruto. Su temperamento había empeorado, cerraba más temprano la floristería y se la pasaba llorando y peleando con Shikamaru, éste, por complacer a Ino y también por preocupación había ido a ver a la Hokage para solicitarle permiso de ir en búsqueda de Sakura.

Tsunade mandó a un grupo de ANBU en busca de Sakura y Sai. Una semana después la escuadra regresó sin noticia alguna. No habían encontrado cuerpos ni noticias de batallas, evidentemente no habían sido secuestrados pues ya se hubiera pedido una recompensa o intercambio. La única noticia que tenían era que nunca habían llegado a la Aldea oculta de la hierba.

Pero eso no les daba ninguna tranquilidad. No había indicios de que estuvieran muertos (que era lo último en lo que querían pensar) pero tampoco podía comprobarse que estuvieran vivos.

Habían desparecido.

Ningún intento de Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi habían persuadido a la Hokage de que los enviara en su búsqueda de nuevo. Por extrañas razones y con un humor bastante pesado se negaba y los corría de su oficina.

Ya eran tres semanas. Tsunade se encerró en su oficina y no salio para nada en el transcurso de la semana, Shizune empezaba a preocuparse no solo por Sakura si no por su jefa también. Pero Naruto estaba llegando al extremo de la paciencia. Sakura había ido a una simple misión de rango C, había ido con Sai y para empezar Naruto no confiaba en el ANBU, además nadie tenía un retraso de un mes entero en una misión de rango C. ¿Qué había podido pasarles? Sakura era demasiado fuerte y Sai también lo era. Muy pocos eran rivales para ellos. ¿Qué les había pasado?

Naruto se negaba a creer que Sakura o incluso Sai pudiesen estar muertos. No, sus lazos de amistad con la kunoichi eran tan fuertes que el podría decir cuando algo malo sucedía. Y si, en definitiva, dos noches después de que Sakura había partido de la aldea había tenido un extraño presentimiento, pero ahora el presentimiento continuaba más no era un presentimiento que indicara muerte. No podía serlo.

Su desesperación había llegado al máximo y había corrido hacia los límites de la aldea para internarse en el bosque y buscar a Sakura, pero jamás pudo abandonar la aldea pues Shikamaru y Neji, que habían intuido sus acciones habían corrido para detenerlo. No sabía si estarles agradecido. Si ellos no lo hubieran detenido el habría abandonado Konoha sin permiso en una misión no autorizada y ello representaba un crimen. Pero en su cabeza no dejaban de resonar las palabras de Kakashi en cuanto a los ninjas que abandonaban a sus amigos. Y estaba seguro de que Kakashi, pensaba lo mismo.

-Naruto.

La voz de Tsunade-sama era profunda, seria…y muy en el fondo con un acento maternal, comprensivo.

Naruto estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta cuando llegaron a la torre de a Hokage y subieron las escaleras que conducían a la oficina donde ésta se encontraba. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando los dos guardias ANBU que custodiaban la puerta les daban el paso. Solo reaccionó cuando la voz de la sannin llamó su atención.

Naruto la miró con cierto rencor, después de todo había sido ella la que le había negado el permiso y tal vez ahora era ya demasiado tarde para buscar a Sakura y a Sai.

Tsunade no pudo evitar sentir remordimientos y un tanto dolida ante la mirada intimidante del shinobi.

Kakashi estaba recargado en la pared, con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro, parecía estar durmiendo pero los demás que se encontraban ahí sabían que estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba sucediendo. Kurenai estaba a un lado de él mirando por la ventana con una mirada de inquietud mientras esperaba a que Tsunade comenzara a hablar. Neji, Shino, Shikamaru y Kiba estaban unos pasos delante de Naruto con una mirada de solemnidad y de curiosidad a saber por que habían sido llamados, mientras Akamaru estaba recostado sobre los pies de Kiba aparentando tranquilidad, pero también, como todo un perro listo, estaba preparado para escuchar lo que Tsunade tenía que decir.

Tsunade se levantó de su silla y se recargó en la ventana por la cual Kurenai estaba mirando, la kunoichi también miraba al exterior. En ese momento, Naruto y todos los demás percibieron a su Hokage con un aire acabado, derrotado, preocupado, de tristeza.

-Los sabios restringieron las misiones.

Las palabras de Tsunade resonaron por toda la habitación. Habían sonado lejanas y calladas. Como si hubiera abierto la conversación indicando un modo de discreción. Todos los presentes le miraron sorprendidos, el único que no se inmutó fue el ninja-copia, Kakashi.

-¿Qué está diciendo, Tsunade-baa-chan?-preguntó Naruto con incredulidad.

-Como ustedes sabrán es el Consejo quien aprueba las misiones.-explicó la sannin sin quitar la vista de la ventana.- Sakura debía regresar cuatro días de haber partido. Al no hacerlo, yo misma solicité una misión para enviar al resto del equipo 7 en la búsqueda de sus compañeros desaparecidos.- Tsunade dio media vuelta para encontrarse con 6 rostros que la miraban atentos.- el Consejo no aprobó ninguna de las misiones. Dos semanas después el mismo Consejo fue quien asignó la búsqueda de Sai y Sakura a una escuadra de ninjas ANBU, al regresar sin éxito alguno más que noticias irrelevantes, comencé a preocuparme. Volví a hablar con el Consejo y se negó.-ante estas palabras una sonrisa sarcástica mínima se dibujó en sus labios.- dijo que no podíamos arriesgar a enviar ninjas en la búsqueda de compañeros que tal vez tan solo se habían encontrado con un retraso…

-Pero no de un mes...-interrumpió Naruto con fiereza. Tsunade asintió.

-Fue lo mismo que les dije. Acordaron mandar una escuadra más de ANBU cuando estuvieran disponibles…

-¡pero si no hay misiones era obvio que todos los ANBU estaban disponibles!-replicó Naruto cuya furia iba en aumento.

-Lo sé.-contestó Tsunade.- por extrañas razones que aún no logro entender tenía el presentimiento de que el Consejo tan solo estaba buscando excusas para no asignar una misión de búsqueda.

-¿Pero por qué haría eso el consejo?-habló la voz seria de Neji.

-No lo sé.-Tsunade se encogió de hombros.-Pero prohibió que Naruto Uzumaki abandonara la aldea para realizar alguna misión.

-¡¿QUÉ? -La paciencia y el control de Naruto habían llegado a su límite.-¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HARÍAN ESO? ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDEN QUE SAKURA PODRÍA ESTAR EN PELIGRO! ¡ES MI DEBER COMO SU COMPAÑERO IR EN SU BUSQUEDA!

Sus gritos resonaron por toda la habitación. Pero nadie hizo nada para callarlo, incluso Tsunade permaneció quieta dejando que el shinobi y el futuro Hokage dejara escapara toda la furia y desesperación que tenía guardada. Después de unos minutos, Tsunade volvió a hablar: - El consejo-explicó.-cree que Akatsuki tan solo está esperando una oportunidad para que abandones la aldea y capturarte. Creen también.-añadió rápidamente antes de que Naruto comenzara a gritar otra vez-que su deber como Consejo es proteger a su gente y por lo tanto permanecer en la Aldea bajo su protección es lo que debes hacer.

-¿Y por qué no enviarnos a nosotros?-inquirió Shikamaru.

-Porque piensan que Konoha está ante la amenaza de una guerra y que lo mejor será que sus ninjas permanezcan en ella para defenderla de cualquier ataque sorpresa. Es por eso que han pasado las misiones a la aldea de la Arena.

-Pero no pueden simplemente abandonar a Sai y a Sakura.-intervino Kiba.-no hay señales de que estén muertos y es una obligación ninja continuar la búsqueda hasta que se demuestre que lo están o lo contrario.

Tsunade asintió. –Me costó bastante trabajo convencerlos de ello. Simplemente me parece que el Consejo está al borde del pánico ante tal amenaza y no está sabiendo como manejar la situación.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?-preguntó Kakashi que ahora miraba fijamente a la Hokage con el único ojo que mantenía exteriorizado.

-Se ha asignado una misión de búsqueda para Kurenai y su equipo.-respondió Tsunade, La kunoichi de cabellos azulados asintió con firmeza.- y a la misión se le asignará también la ayuda de Hyuuga Neji y Nara Shikamaru.-ambos ninjas también asintieron.-partirán mañana en la mañana.

-¿Qué hay de mi?-replicó Naruto de brazos cruzados visiblemente indignado.

Tsunade dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en su silla.-Ya te dije Naruto-baka que el Consejo no te asignará ninguna misión.-explicó la mujer de cabellos rubios comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Un bufido se escuchó por toda la habitación y para sorpresa de muchos Naruto ya no replicó. Y es que el joven, tan solo por aquel momento, había adquirido resignación. Confiaba en el equipo 8 y también en Neji y en Shikamaru…y sabía que ellos traerían mejores noticias que la escuadra ANBU enviada dos semanas atrás.

-Pueden retirarse.- Tsunade dio la orden.

* * *

Un frío terrible le congelaba la piel.

No podía ver nada.

Y difícilmente podía escuchar lejanos ruidos del exterior y por más que se esforzaba no poseía las fuerzas para incorporarse. Su cuerpo estaba completamente adherido al piso de piedra, obra de la gravedad; y la falta de fuerzas no permitían que se levantara. La habitación estaba completamente sumida en la oscuridad.

Días atrás, había sido encerrada en una celda que por lo menos poseía una pequeña rendija en donde la luz del día se filtraba y si tenía suerte y el cielo no estaba cubierto de nubes grises, la luz de la luna, por las noches también le iluminaba. Pero repentinamente, y con una brusquedad inconcebible llegaron dos hombres, había estado demasiado débil como para oponerse a ellos. La tomaron de los brazos y junto con sus cadenas la habían arrastrado hacia una nueva celda. Más tétrica, más fría, más oscura que la anterior.

Sus muñecas sangraban y sus tobillos lo hacían de igual manera. Las cadenas que la lastimaban y la ataban le estaban cortando casi la circulación, el acero estaba tan frío que le congelaban la piel al grado de producirle quemaduras. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas completamente, sucias. Su piel presentaba múltiples heridas de gravedad. Había llegado a tal extremo que ahora casi ya ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor.

El rechinido de una puerta resonó en la habitación provocando que un temor irreconocible en la kunoichi la invadiera y la obligara a utilizar todas sus fuerzas para oponerse a sus visitantes.

Respiraba con dificultad. La luz, aunque tenue que provenía del pasillo, que se filtró en la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió, le lastimó los ojos; casi como un reflejo se llevó una de sus manos al rostro para impedir que aquella luz le siguiera lastimando, pero sus manos, al estar atadas a la cadenas le lastimó su piel aún más.

Escuchó los pasos y las pequeñas risas que se aproximaban a ella. Sintió miedo pero su dignidad no permitiría demostrarlo. En la oscuridad sintió como unos brazos fuertes la tomaban por los hombros y comenzaban a jalonearla, con las pocas fuerzas que poseía comenzó a resistirse dando algo de batalla. Un segundo ninja le soltó una bofetada que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¡Maldito!-murmuró Sakura con odio.

Sintió como la tomaban por los cabellos sujetándola con fuerza. Recordó como 5 años atrás, en el Bosque de la Muerte, Kin un ninja también de la aldea del sonido había hecho lo mismo. No pudo evitar escapara una sonrisa de ironía, pero su mirada aún era determinada, firme, orgullosa. Uno de los ninjas se agachó para quedar frente a frente con ella. Debido a la oscuridad, Sakura no podía ver bien su rostro, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de los mismos ninjas que iban continuamente a golpearla.

Pero esta vez, Sakura tenía un presentimiento diferente.

-¿Cuál es la situación de Konoha?-preguntó uno de los ninjas mientras la sujetaban aún con mayor fuerza.

Sakura no contestó y se escucho el bufido de uno de los ninjas. Después un fuerte golpe en su rostro provocó aún mayor dolor, gotas de sangre caían en el piso.

-¿¡CUÁL ES LA SITUACIÓN DE KONOHA!-volvió a preguntar el mismo ninja ahora completamente furioso.

Pero la respuesta fue la misma. Silencio. Otro golpe provocó que Sakura se mordiera la lengua para no gemir de dolor. La intensidad del golpe había sido tal, que de no haber sido por el ninja que la sujetaba de los cabellos, habría caído al suelo pesadamente.

No era la primera vez que iban a interrogarla. Y estaba segura de que si no la mataban en aquél momento por alguna razón, tampoco sería la última. Pero sin importar el método que utilizaran: golpes, shocks eléctricos, cortadas, asfixia…incluso habían utilizado jutsus para drenar su chakra, dejándola totalmente débil e indefensa… y su respuesta por parte de ella seguiría siendo la misma, su silencio.

Porque nada ni nadie haría que Sakura traicionara a su aldea y a sus amigos. Primero muerta.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había permanecido en aquel lugar, ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de en donde pudiera estar. Lo único que podía recordar era su derrota en la batalla y a su compañero Sai llamando su nombre antes de que cayera inconsciente. Al abrir los ojos, su sangre ya no hervía y aquel terrible dolor que le había hecho retorcerse había desparecido, conocía aquel síntoma y estaba segura de que las dagas que le habían cortado la piel estaban envenenadas, no había tenido el chakra ni la fuerza necesaria como para curarse ella misma sus heridas y supuso que alguien más lo había hecho pero aquel pensamiento la desconcertó muchísimo al principio haciendo que se preguntara por que sus enemigos no la habían dejado morir en aquel instante, pero después llegó a la conclusión de que talvez había sido por que la necesitaban para interrogatorio. Pero una vez más comenzó a preguntarse por que después de tantas visitas crueles los ninjas simplemente no la mataban, después de todo ya deberían tener claro que hiciesen lo que hiciesen ella no diría nada.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la batalla, solo sabía que ya era demasiado pues en sus recuerdos le parecían bastante lejana. Múltiples veces se preguntó que habría pasado con Sai y si tal vez el también estuviera preso en alguna de aquellas celdas, pero no creía que esa pudiera ser una opción aunque también se negaba a la idea de que hubiera podido haber muerto en batalla. Le parecía más posible la idea de que el ANBU había logrado escapar y regresar a Konoha para dar aviso de la misión fracasada, y si era así entonces Naruto y los demás la estarían buscando. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Tenía que mantenerse con vida y con fuerzas un poco más. Naruto y Kakashi-sensei irían por ella. Un amargo recuerdo cruzó su mente. Sasuke Uchiha, aunque quisiera evitarlo, los pensamientos hacia él eran continuos y no sabía si las heridas le dolían más que el recuerdo de su partida. De su traición.

Sakura estaba semiinconsciente, agotada por el dolor, débil por que no podía recordar la última vez que aquellos bastardos le habían dado de comer, sedienta…

Un terrible dolor en su estómago le asaltó. Sintió como un líquido tibio comenzaba a cubrir su piel, era sangre. No se dio cuenta cuando uno de los ninjas le clavó una daga en su estómago. Era el mismo ninjas que le había combatido tiempo atrás. Y de repente, su sangre volvía a quemarle por dentro y las pocas fuerzas que tenía se evaporaban con rapidez, un frío la hizo estremecer y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas.

-¿Cuál es la situación de .Konoha?- preguntó una vez más el ninja en un tono amenazador aterrador.

La mirada esmeralda se clavó en él, era tan profunda, llena de odio y a la vez de orgullo.

-Nunca te lo diré.-fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció la kunoichi con grandes trabajos, jadeando de dolor.

Y con un golpe más sobre la kunoichi de la aldea de a hoja, los dos ninjas salieron de la celda, dejando a Sakura totalmente herida, con sangre emanando de sus heridas y retorciéndose de aquel dolor agudo. Lo último que poseía de chakra, lo había utilizado para combatir el veneno que había entrado en su sangre.

Aunque en ese momento, pensó que lo mejor era simplemente dejarse morir.

* * *

El día pronto llegaría a su fin cediéndole el paso a la noche. El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de rojo y el equipo Hebi sabía que su plan debía entrar en acción.

Caminaban lentamente por la aldea oculta de las nubes, irían a hacerle una visita no muy familiar al Raikage. Sus ecos resonaban en el silencio de las calles y comenzaban a preguntarse por que la soledad gobernaba en aquella aldea. No era muy desconocido el hecho de que el Raikage era un ninja de no muy distinguida honestidad. Todos los ninjas dedicados a los negocios turbios, sabían esto.

Sasuke recordó la vez en que Orochimaru le había mencionado que tenía tratos muy importantes con el Raikage; el joven Uchiha intuía que se trataba acerca de los acuerdos de un ataque a Konoha. Se preguntaba si el Hokage ya sabría que su compañero en mando de una aldea diferente tenía intenciones diferentes a las que aparentaba. Tiempo atrás, con el secuestro de Hinata Hyuuga se habían firmado los tratados de paz entre la aldea oculta de Konoha y la aldea oculta de las Nubes.

Una vez más sus pensamientos los habían llevado de vuelta a su antigua aldea y a recordar una vez más a sus compañeros de equipo. Quería arrancarse aquellos recuerdos de su mente, encontrar algún jutsu que le permitiera borrar esa parte de su vida y romper definitivamente con aquellos lazos que lo ataban de una manera dolorosa.

El reencuentro con Sakura un mes atrás había provocado que aquellos recuerdos intensificaran de una manera alarmante y maldecía una y otra vez a la kunoichi por haber provocado aquella distracción. Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo comenzaban a sospechar que algo estaba sucediendo en el interior de su joven líder pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a preguntarle de que se trataban. Solo podían estar de acuerdo que el comportamiento distante e increíblemente melancólico de Sasuke había comenzado la noche en la que había regresado después de haber desaparecido por unas horas.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar al enorme edificio en donde el Raikage estaba habitando. No los esperaba, la llegada del equipo Hebi, pretendía ser un ataque sorpresa…

No les costó trabajo eliminar a los ninjas que custodiaban las entradas. No eran lo suficientemente rápido para ellos, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para incluso combatirlos, solo eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Minutos después se encontraban frente a la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba el Raikage. Suigetsu la derrumbó con su espada Samehada dejando ver el interior de la habitación. La escena que se presentó frente a Sasuke fue de gran impacto para el shinobi. Su respiración se detuvo y los latidos de su corazón aceleraron de una manera alarmante.

El Raikage se hallaba en una silla en medio de la sala, frente a él estaban dos ninjas que sujetaban con fuerza a una joven, su estado era deplorable, terriblemente grave.

No habían sido impactantes las heridas que tenía en el rostro, en todo su cuerpo. Tampoco le había sorprendido que sus manos y sus pies estuvieran encadenados, y mucho menos le sorprendió el hecho de que era forzada a permanecer sobre rodillas mientras los ninjas infligían gran fuerza sobre ella. No eran los golpes que marcaban su rostro ni los moretones que opacaban en gran medida su belleza, ni era la mirada de superioridad con la que la observaban. Su fragilidad y delicadeza que se veía al quiebre, ni siquiera era la herida en su estómago que goteaba sangre. No era nada de eso lo que le sorprendió.

No, fue aquella mirada esmeralda orgullosa, fue aquel cabello largo, lacio…rosa…

…_Sakura…_

La mirada de Sasuke estaba clavada en ella, penetrando no solo su piel si no también su alma. Y en ese momento el tiempo para Sakura se detuvo, de repente ya no sentía dolor y su mente había vuelto a la realidad de una manera abrupta que nunca creyó sentirse más despierta en su vida.

Sasuke no había cambiado casi nada durante el último año desde la última vez que se habían visto. Solo que su cabello era un poco más largo y lucía también un poco más alto, más frío, más imponente.

Pero había algo en la mirada de Sasuke que no había visto durante años.

_Sorpresa._

Sasuke estaba sorprendido de verla del mismo modo del que ella estaba sorprendida.

Permanecieron en silencio intercambiando mirada por segundos, o tal vez minutos, ninguno de los dos podía decir cuanto tiempo fue que permanecieron en aquel estado. No se dieron cuenta cuando el Raikage, sobresaltado por la intrusión miraba al equipo Hebi con expresión de terror. Tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando Sakura fue obligada a levantarse y comenzaban a jalar su cadenas mientras que los demás integrantes del equipo Hebi le dirigían miradas de confusión a su líder preguntándose por que aquella repentina tensión. Ni Sakura ni Sasuke escucharon cuando una tropa de ninjas llegaba a atender la llamada de alerta que ya se había emitido por todo el lugar. En ese momento, lo único que sabían es que el uno estaba en presencia del otro. Frente a frente después de un año se habían reencontrado inesperadamente.

Solo se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando uno de los ninjas jaló las cadenas de Sakura y la colocó detrás de él para impedir que Sasuke se fijara más en la chica. La joven kunoichi trató de luchar contra aquel atentado pero estaba demasiado débil y una vez más, por el tirón dado, cayó al suelo.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Suigetsu llamando la atención de su líder, fue su espada quien impidió que los ninjas se acercaran al perímetro. El joven Uchiha desvió la mirada de su antigua compañera para encontrarse con la llegada de más ninjas de la Aldea de oculta de las nubes, Karin y Juugo ya se habían puesto en posición de ataque pero fue el repentino Chidori Esao de Sasuke quien acabo en tan solo un momento con los oponentes, recibiendo una mirada de terror por parte del Raikage.

-...Sáquenla de aquí…-ordenó el Raikage a ambos ninjas, su tono de voz era de urgencia, casi inaudible pero no para los oídos del equipo Hebi. Sasuke se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con ambos ninjas que tomaban a Sakura por la fuerza quien se oponía y trataba de darles batallas, pero se encontraba en un estado demasiado débil y la herida en su estómago provocaba que ésta se inclinara por el dolor.

Invadido por un repentino coraje y en parte también por curiosidad. Sasuke usó el sharingan. Sus ojos, ahora completamente rojos se encontraron con los ojos color miel del Raikage, quien temblaba aterrorizado.

Sasuke invadió la mente del ninja queriendo descubrir la razón por la cual Sakura se encontraba en aquel lugar y en aquellas condiciones. Con un grito de dolor y sin poder detenerlo, el Raikage cedió paso a la invasión terrible del Uchiha.

_Un ninja de estatura alta y de cabellos largos color rojos cargaba el cuerpo de Sakura inconsciente. Un hombre se encontraba en la esquina sentado sin voltear a ver que era lo que sucedía. Frente a él del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba el Raikage mirando al hombre con desconfianza. Su contrario estaba encapuchado y no podía vérsele la cara. El ninja que acaba de llegar dejó el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura sobre la mesa. Le siguieron unos minutos de silencio hasta que la voz del Raikage lo interrumpió._

_-¿Qué se supone que haré con ella?-preguntó mientras miraba de reojo a la kunoichi herida frente a él._

_-Detén el veneno que ahora está en su sangre.-contestó el hombre que permanecía en el anónimo.-Después enciérrala._

_-Los informes indican que es una kunoichi bastante fuerte.-respondió el Raikage.-Pelear contra 50 ninjas a la vez no lo hace cualquiera._

_-No importan los métodos que utilices para controlarla.-dijo el ninja misterioso.-Solo tienes ordenes estrictas de no matarla. Si ella muere se asegurarán de que pagues por ello._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo la tendré aquí?-volvió a preguntar el viejo visiblemente frustrado de tener que custodiar a la ninja de Konoha._

_-No será por mucho tiempo. Vendrán por ella lo más pronto posible.-sin decir más el hombre se levantó del asiento y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida del edificio pero se detuvo de improviso y añadió en voz amenazante.-Esa kunoichi vale más que tu aldea, si escapa o si muere, estarás firmando tu sentencia de muerte y la destrucción de la aldea._

Sasuke desactivó el sharingan y el Raikage cayó pesadamente al suelo abatido. De reojo observó a ambos ninjas que seguían forcejeando con Sakura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke ya se encontraba frente a ellos y sin pensarlo empuñó su espada Kusannagi y atravesó el pecho de uno y un segundo después cortaba el cuello del segundo dejando a Sakura en libertad, quien lo miraba atónita y al mismo tiempo aquella mirada esmeralda mostraba algo más que solo sorpresa… expresaba coraje.

Asaltado por aquella emoción de Sakura hacia él, Sasuke la tomó por la fuerza doblando uno de sus brazos y colocándola de espaladas a él, con el otro brazos que tenía disponible tomó una daga y la apretó con fuerza en el cuello de Sakura provocando una pequeña herida más. Inmediatamente el Raikage, al ver que el Uchiha tomaba de rehén a su prisionera palideció. Sasuke sonrió con maldad.

-¿Qué sabes de Akatsuki?-preguntó Sasuke con frialdad.

El Raikage se encogió de hombros -..No..no sé..nada..no sé nada.-respondió atemorizado el viejo.

-Mientes.-siseó Sasuke haciendo mayor presión en el cuello de Sakura.

-Eres…un..maldito…-susurró Sakura con odio, y Sasuke se sorprendió provocando que bajara la guardia, aprovechando el momento, Sakura infligió un golpe en su estómago con la poca fuerza que poseía y trató de liberarse de su poder, pero al sentir esto, Sasuke volvió a tomarla aún con mayor fuerza maldiciendo mentalmente a la kunoichi.

Mientras tanto, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo observaban la escena, confundidos. Ciertamente Sasuke estaría amenazando la vida del mismo Raikage, no la de una simple prisionera.

-La mataré si no me dices que sabes de Akatsuki.-la voz de Sasuke volvió a resonar por toda la habitación y el miedo en el Raikage intensificó. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se encontraba bajo el poder de Sasuke, con una daga abriendo herida en su cuello, si Sasuke se lo proponía ahí mismo terminaría con su vida. No, no, no, se negaba a creerlo ¿en verdad Sasuke la mataría?

-Hay una base de Akastuski en la aldea oculta de la niebla.-respondió el Raikage sin tener más opción. –ahí nos reuniríamos en dos semanas para firmar una alianza contra Konoha.

El Raikage esperaba a que Sasuke dijera algo, le perdonara la vida. Pero el joven de cabellos negros simplemente retiró la mano del cuello de Sakura quien dejó escapar un suspiró de alivio que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, pero un segundo después sintió un pequeño dolor en la parte detrás de su cuello y todo comenzó a volverse negro.

Sasuke había hecho lo mismo que había hecho hacia 5 años. La había dejado inconsciente.

Tomó el cuerpo de la kunoichi entre sus brazos, lo más delicado que pudo hacerlo sabiendo que su compañera tenía diversas heridas en el cuerpo, no había querido hacer lo que acababa de hacer pero Sakura no le había dado otra opción. Estaba claro que la joven de ojos verdes no estaba contenta de volver a verlo, simplemente no habría contribuido en marcharse con él, se habría opuesto y aquello significaba una lucha entre ambos, y ella estaba demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a alguien.

El Raikage se levantó con grandes trabajos y tropezó antes de que pudiera llegar a Sasuke. -¡por favor, no te la lleves!-le rogó angustiante.-¡si vienen por ella y no está me matarán!

-Morirás de todas maneras.-respondió Sasuke con frialdad. Y con tan solo una mirada le indicó a Karin que se hiciera cargo del Raikage.

Bastó solo un golpe mortal para acabar con la vida del viejo. Karin sonrió satisfecha de poner a prueba su fuerza pero se sintió un tanto decepcionada al ver que su oponente no había presentado batalla.

Sasuke abandonó la aldea oculta de las Nubes con Sakura en brazos y con su equipo Hebi siguiéndole por detrás.

Sakura había pasado de ser prisionera del Raikage para ser ahora la prisionera de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**/7**

**bueno ps este fue el cuarto capitulo, en cuanto pueda subire el kinto, prometo no tardarme jijiji**

**de nuevo les recordare que espero comenten, critiken, opinen, sugieran etc etc etc todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir**

**espero les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**byebye**


	5. En El ReCuErDo EsTa eL rEnCoR

**Declaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen jiji**

**Y ggracias por sus review :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO:**

**EN EL RECUERDO ESTA EL RENCOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No tenía sueño. ¿Cómo podía dormir sabiendo que su mejor amiga, aquella a la que consideraba su hermana, estaba desaparecida? ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a pasar eso? ¿Por qué no había podido detenerlo? Siempre estuvo en contra de que Sakura fuera a alguna misión en aquellos días. Sabiendo la situación por la que atravesaba Konoha ningún ninja estaba seguro en las misiones. ¿y por qué demonios el Consejo le había prohibido a él las misiones? ¿Solo para protegerlo, en verdad ese era el propósito del Consejo? Pues no estaba seguro de que estuvieran actuando bien, después de todo, los códigos ninja se basaban en el honor no en la cobardía… Además, tarde o temprano se vería enfrentado a Akatsuki, ¿por qué no enfrentarlos de una vez? ¿Por qué no ir a buscarlos y desatar una batalla y terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas?

"_Es cuestión de estrategia"_ le había dicho Shikamaru un día en el que tanto él como Naruto, junto a Neji, Lee, Kiba y Shino habían ido a comer un poco de ramen y a discutir también sobre cuestiones de combate. Tal vez el joven prodigio tenía razón y todo era cuestión de saber cómo y cuando atacar, pero a Naruto le costaba bastante trabajo contenerse, después de todo, su vida había girado en torno a los sobresaltos.

Nunca había conocido a sus padres y había quedado al cuidado del Hokage y de Iruka-sensei, pero aún así y por razones que en ese entonces el no conocía, la gente lo menospreciaba y pocos lo soportaban. En realidad sus amigos de la infancia, aquellos que nunca le rechazaron de niños fue Shikamaru, Kiba y Choji, quizá tal vez por que ellos también desconocían la razón por la cual la gente no lo soportaba. Y es que en él veían al Kyuubi, el zorro de las nueve colas que años atrás, justo cuando él era un bebé había atacado a la aldea y aterrorizado a todos sus habitantes y que ahora estaba sellado en su cuerpo y dormía dentro de él.

Una sonrisa de tristeza apareció en sus labios a tan amargos recuerdos, quedaba claro que en realidad su infancia si le había sido bastante difícil, enfrentando el rechazo de la aldea y siendo juzgado por algo que él en realidad no tenía la culpa. Quizá era por ese hecho que consideraba a Sasuke su mejor amigo, y es que su compañero Uchiha había sufrido de igual manera al no tener una familia con la cual crecer. Pero Naruto pensaba que la peor parte le había tocado a Sasuke, al tener que presentar el asesinato de todo su clan a manos de su propio hermano… seguro no era cosa fácil de aceptar.

Nunca había juzgado a Sasuke por querer vengarse de Itachi, de hecho estaba seguro de que si él hubiera estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo pero con una gran diferencia: Naruto no habría abandonado a sus amigos, por el contrario, se habría apoyado en ellos. Por que la venganza, en realidad, era un sentimiento muy distinto a la amistad. Y también por que Naruto tenía la firme creencia de que no había otro sentimiento más fuerte y poderoso que el de la amistad. Lástima que Sasuke nunca había querido entenderlo….

A su partida, Naruto se sintió destrozado. Jamás traicionado pues sabía desde un principio, al igual que Sakura y Kakashi que su compañero solo tenía un objetivo en la vida, que no lo quisieran aceptar era otra cosa. Pero el dolor de haber encontrado que su amigo, aquel que consideraba su hermano se había marchado con el enemigo para obtener poder simplemente lo había destrozado. Al entender las razones y saber, que aunque Sasuke lo negara, había lazos de amistad que los unían, Naruto le juró a Sakura y se juró a si mismo traerlo de vuelta y de alguna manera salvarle de aquella oscuridad que amenazaba con consumirle…

Naruto volvió a mirar por su ventana. La noche caía una vez más desplazando al día. Aquella mañana el equipo 8, junto con Neji y Shikamaru, habían partido en búsqueda de Sakura, desde Konoha, Naruto rogaba por que la encontrasen.

Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia el peligro que ahora acechaba en los alrededores y no pudo evitar sentir preocupación hacia Hinata Hyuuga, no sabía por que pero en los últimos meses la pequeña heredera del antiguo y poderoso clan Hyuuga había llamado bastante su atención. Aquella timidez que poseía y sin embargo la determinación que presentaba en batalla eran algo hermoso antes sus ojos, era como una mezcla de debilidad y fuerza, como un balance casi perfecto. Un sonrojo asomó sus mejillas ante este pensamiento y una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos repentinos pensamientos de su mente pero le fue imposible.

…Podría ser que talvez….solo talvez y sin darse cuenta… ¿se estuviera enamorando de Hinata-chan?...

El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó mientras recuerdos del mes que había pasado le llegaron a la mente. Hinata siempre había ido a visitarlo en un intento por animarle y consolarle. Seguro que para ella tampoco había sido fácil el hecho de que Sakura no regresara, pues era una de sus mejores amigas. Hinata había llevado a Naruto casi todos los días a comer ramen en un intento por distraerle de la preocupación que sentía el rubio al ver que con el paso del tiempo su amiga no regresaba de dicha misión y solo pedía día tras día que Sai cumpliera con su deber de protegerla.

Por que eso hacía el equipo 7.

Protegerse y cuidarse los unos de los otros.

Quizá era por eso que no confiaba en Sai. Alguna vez, en una batalla bajo el liderazgo de Yamato, Sakura había perdido el conocimiento y estaba a punto de caer de un puente a no ser por Yamato que la salvó justo en el momento. Pero Sai había visto todo y había pasado a su lado sin hacer nada, sin ni siquiera detenerse para ayudarla. Sai era un individualista y era él mismo quien no se integraba en el equipo. Sin contar que Sai se la pasaba agrediendo y diciendo cosas malas de Sasuke, eso no se lo permitía ni a él, ni a nadie. Por que nadie comprendía como él, a Sasuke.

Si Sai no protegía a Sakura de cualquier peligro…bueno, Naruto se encargaría de que nadie, absolutamente nadie protegiera a Sai de su furia.

* * *

-Godaime.-habló Kakashi con aquel tono serio que le caracterizaba.- aún no entiendo por que están restringiendo las misiones.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y dejaba la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo sobre el escritorio. La luz de un candelabro encendido era lo único que proporcionaba luz a la habitación. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban totalmente cerradas dejando un aspecto lúgubre que gobernara. El sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo de afuera que interrumpieron la conversación. Kakashi y Tsunade ya tenían la vista clavada en la puerta esperando que la figura que llegaba se revelara en cualquier momento al abrirse ésta.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió y la figura delgada de Shizune apareció.

-Buenas noches.-dijo la joven enfermera dirigiéndose a Kakashi y haciendo una pequeña reverencia que el jounin regresó. Después la joven de cabellos castaños se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su jefa y dejó caer un montón de documentos.

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.- ¿Qué es esto, Shizune?-preguntó aterrada la Hokage sin realmente querer escuchar la respuesta.

Shizune suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba en una esquina de la oficina.- Sin Sakura en el hospital todo es un desastre, Tsunade-sama, realmente la necesitamos.-contestó Shizune con tristeza.

La mirada de Tsunade se ensombreció.-Lo sé. Konoha no es lo mismo sin ella, pero debemos confiar en que sus amigos la traerán de vuelta…pero…aún no me has contestado Shizune… ¿qué son todos estos papeles?

Shizune la miró como si estuviera loca, era obvio lo que significaba todo eso, Tsunade ya debía saberlo siendo que se venía repitiendo la misma situación desde hacía más de 5 años. –Son los documentos que debe firmar.-contestó mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento por descansar.

-Me parece que el trabajo de Hokage es bastante pesado.-comentó Kakashi con un dejo de asombro en su voz.-no creo que a Naruto realmente le vaya a gusta estar en una oficina firmando papeles todos los días.

Tsunade dejó escapar una carcajada al imaginar a Naruto en su lugar y la cara que pondría en unos años cuando él tuviera que hacer lo que ahora ella hacía.

-Estoy segura de que será un excelente Hokage.-afirmó Tsunade entre risas.

-Tal como lo fue su padre.-añadió Kakashi con seriedad evocando los momentos que el había compartido con el padre de Naruto. Tsunade paró de reír y se detuvo a pensar en las palabras de Kakashi, evidentemente aquel tema era uno muy delicado y muy escasas veces llegaba a tocarse.-Tsunade-sama, creo que muy pronto será hora de que Naruto sepa la verdad.

Godaime cerró los ojos pensando en aquellas palabras. Kakashi tenía razón. Habían pasado casi ya 18 años y la vedad se le seguía ocultando al joven Naruto. Se preguntó cual sería su reacción al enterarse de que el tercer Hokage había sido su propio padre. Talvez recibiría la noticia con alegría, entusiasmo, motivación… o talvez lo haría con decepción por que le habían ocultado aquello durante tanto tiempo, con coraje, con tristeza…aún más si se enteraba de toda la historia.

-No creo tener el valor para poder hacerlo Kakashi…-murmuró Tsunade imaginando las diversas e impredecibles reacciones de Naruto.-no sabría como…

-Naruto es un tonto.-respondió Kakashi.-y en ocasiones actúa con inmadurez. Pero se que en el fondo, Naruto entendería.

Godaime asintió y después de ello siguieron unos minutos de silencio. En el ambiente solo se podía escuchar ahora la respiración relajada de Shizune, que muerta por el cansancio, se había quedado dormida ya en el sillón.

-Kakashi.-la voz de Tsunade, con un tono más bajo que el que había estado utilizando momentos antes volvió a llamara la atención del ninja-copia. Tsunade lo miraba con gravedad y Kakashi intuyó que estaba apunto de decirle algo realmente importante.- lo he estado considerando y creo que si el equipo de Kurenai, junto con Neji y Shikamaru regresan sin noticia alguna, tu y Naruto partirán en otra misión para continuar su búsqueda.

Kakashi la miró con curiosidad.- ¿qué dirá el Consejo?

-No estará de acuerdo y puede haber consecuencias.-respondió Tsunade con aire grave.-será una misión no autorizada. ¿Crees poder llevarla a cabo?

Kakashi asintió sin dudar.- Sakura es mi compañera…-Kakashi hizo una pausa y aunque no podía verla, Tsunade sabía que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.-fue mi aprendiz y estudiante y ahora es mi compañera, con el paso del tiempo se ha convertido en más que eso, es una amiga, parte de mi familia. Tal como lo es también Naruto y Sasuke, aunque éste ya no esté con nosotros.-Tsunade se sintió completamente sorprendida ante las palabras del jounin, nunca antes se había expresado de tal manera y sin duda alguna era un momento y unas palabras memorables.-no me importa si el Consejo autoriza o no la misión, iré a buscar a Sakura y no regresaré hasta que no haya traído noticias de ella y de lo que sucedió realmente.

Tsunade no puso evitar sentirse más que orgullosa ante las palabras de Kakashi, ciertamente en el mundo ninja había cosas más importante para los ninjas, pero no para el equipo 7. Nunca lo había sido para el equipo 7.

Parecía como si aquel equipo cargara con una maldición. Dos generaciones atrás Orochimaru había partido en busca de poder justo como lo había hecho Sasuke años después, luego la tragedia que aconteció a Kakashi y a sus compañeros en una misión que terminó con la muerte de su mejor amigo Obito…

En definitiva, los integrantes del equipo 7 poseían un concepto de amistad que iba mucho más allá de cualquier cosa.

Una valoración más grande, la más importante.

* * *

Al abandonar la aldea Oculta de las nubes emprendieron su viaje hacia al este llegando al país de la Tierra y decidiendo internarse en la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas. Al principio Sasuke no estaba convencido de establecerse en aquel lugar, pues Sakura estaba aún gravemente herida, aún cuando Karin (quien se negó al principio) le había curado algunas heridas y le había concedido un poco de su propio chakra. Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo tenían gran curiosidad por saber por qué diablos Sasuke se había apoderado de la libertad de una simple prisionera del Raikage, al preguntarle cuáles eran sus intenciones, su líder solo se limitó a mirarlos con frialdad sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Sakura permanecía en sus brazos, respiraba con dificultad y su rostro mostraba expresiones de dolor, de incomodidad. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cada vez que observaba el silencioso sufrimiento de la que alguna vez había sido su compañera y muy en el fondo, su amiga.

Habría preferido dirigirse a otra aldea, pero la aldea oculta de las rocas parecía ser la más cercana y en verdad Sasuke sentía la necesidad de hospedarse en una pequeña pensión pues era lo que Sakura necesitaba, no podía atenderla en el bosque, sus heridas ameritaban algo más cómodo.

Juugo también había sugerido aquel lugar en primera instancia argumentando que las demás aldeas cercanas atravesaban por gran inestabilidad y que aquello podría llevarles a grandes problemas. Por la poca información que habían conseguido, el equipo Hebi sabía que todas las aldeas los consideraban asesinos de rango S, y sus ninjas tenían la misión directa de darles muerte en caso de ser vistos. El equipo Hebi debía andarse con cuidado, seguir encubierto y continuar en la búsqueda de Akatsuki, su intención no era el enfrentamiento con más ninjas ni cometer crímenes innecesarios, simplemente acabar con aquellos que eran sus enemigos.

Finalmente llegaron a la aldea oculta de las rocas para quedarse allí el tiempo necesario. Necesitaban planear cual sería el siguiente movimiento y también, Sasuke necesitaba que Sakura pudiera recuperarse. Suigetsu había encontrado una pequeña pensión en la que pudieran quedarse mientras se encontraban en la aldea. Lamentablemente solo había tres cuartos disponibles. Suigetsu y Juugo dormirían en uno, mientras que Karin ocuparía el segundo, al saber esto se negó rápidamente a compartir habitación con Sakura, pero se arrepintió al ver que Sasuke no replicaba ni le ordenaba que lo hiciera, segundos después se dio cuenta que Sasuke entraba a la tercera habitación con Sakura en brazos. En ese momento Karin sintió una gran furia recorrer sus venas y un sentimiento antipático terrible hacia la kunoichi de Konoha, después de todo ella no era nadie mas que una simple prisionera que por suerte, solo por suerte, había terminado en manos de Sasuke. Pero Karin trató de cambiar aquellos pensamientos negativos recordando de quien se trataba después de todo, nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke Uchiha y una prisionera cualquiera no significaba nada, absolutamente nada para él. _¿Pero entonces por que esa estúpida niña tenía que quedarse con él, en la misma habitación?_ No, no podía aceptarlo. Iría a ver al Uchiha y le diría que Sakura podría quedarse con ella en su habitación para que así él no se molestara en hacerlo… si, eso haría…

Había pasado un día entero y Sakura seguía inconsciente y aunque Sasuke no quería admitirlo una leve preocupación comenzaba a nacerle del interior. Quizá le había provocado un daño mayor al dejarla inconsciente. Sasuke se sintió un poco culpable sintiendo que había hecho mal en atacarla de esa manera. Sakura ya estaba demasiado herida y él simplemente la había herido aún más… Sasuke sacudió su cabeza intentando acabar con aquellos pensamientos que de nada le servían. Sakura ya no significaba nada para él y seguía tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que en realidad nunca había significado nada para él.

Pero los recuerdos de su primera misión juntos habían aparecido en su mente de improviso. Unos ninjas los habían atacado saliendo de la nada. Kakashi, Naruto y él los combatieron dejando a Sakura fuera del juego. Uno de los ninjas atacaría al anciano que protegía y Sakura, como una gran kunoichi se puso en frente de él a modo de protección. El ataque ahora era dirigido hacia Sakura y el ninja enemigo avanzaba hacia ella con rapidez y furia… Sasuke lo había visto de reojo y al instante se encontraba entre Sakura y el ninja… protegiéndola del ataque….

"_era mi deber hacerlo…"_pensó Sasuke tratando de ignorar aquel sentimiento de confusión que le invadía siempre que sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Sakura…

Miró una vez más la figura frágil de la kunoichi que yacía recostada sobre la cama que se encontraba en la habitación. Sus heridas aún cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo y su respiración permanecía agitada. Aunque la expresión de su rostro ya demostraba más tranquilidad, talvez era por que aquella cama le ofrecía mas comodidad que los fríos brazos de Sasuke. Con el entrecejo fruncido, el shinobi miraba a Sakura mientras se preguntaba por qué diablos estaba allí, en aquella misma habitación que él, durmiendo en la que por el momento era **Su**cama… ¿por qué se la había llevado con él, porque no simplemente le había pedido a Karin que curara sus heridas para después dejarla en el bosque a su suerte? Después de todo, Sasuke ya no tenía ningún lazo con ella… nunca lo había tenido…

…_Un ninja que abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria…_las palabras de Kakashi resonaron en su mente… talvez aquella era la razón por la cual no había dejado a Sakura sola a su suerte…por que talvez ella era su amiga… o algo más…

No, no, no. Sasuke comenzaba a liberar una lucha en su interior, una batalla de pensamientos de los cuales no poseía control y comenzaba a cansarse de eso. Volvió a mirar a Sakura ahora con mayor intensidad al momento en que se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en una de las paredes de la habitación a una distancia considerable de ella. No, Sasuke no guardaba lazos ni con ella, ni con Naruto ni con nadie. Sasuke no la había liberado para salvarla. Sasuke había visto en la mente del Raikage la escena de un ninja misterioso y simplemente quería asegurarse por qué la habían secuestrado y con que fin, después de todo, cualquier tipo de información en aquellos momentos podían guiarlo hacia Akatsuki. Sasuke solo quería cumplir con su venganza y Sakura siendo una gran kunoichi de Konoha, de las personas más cercanas a la Hokage debía tener información alguna.

Sakura no había sido salvada por Sasuke. Había sido capturada por él, ella simplemente se encontraba en aquella habitación en calidad de prisionera. Sakura no había dejado de ser prisionera y tampoco lo dejaría de ser hasta que no le diese a Sasuke información importante.

Al menos, esas fueron las razones que se decía una y otra vez Sasuke tratando de alejar pensamientos contrarios de su mente.

Un vengador no tenía vínculos con nadie, no podía tenerlos.

Un vengador, no podía ser feliz.

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Se encaminó hacia ella y al abrirla se encontró con Karin, quien tenía una expresión insatisfecha sobre su rostro. Sasuke la miró con frialdad.

-Solo quiero revisar a la niña.-dijo Karin quien había intuido que Sasuke se cuestionaba su presencia en aquel lugar. Había sido el único pretexto que había encontrado. Sasuke la miró con desconfianza por unos minutos sin creer realmente en sus palabras pero haciéndose a un lado, la dejó pasar.

La pelirroja se aproximó a la cama en la cual se encontraba Sakura descansando. Al verla en estado tan grave no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima, jamás había visto a alguien tan mal herido y al mismo tiempo, al analizar cada herida de la chica no podía evitar reconocer la fuerza de la kunoichi, nadie soportaba heridas tan graves.

Comenzó con la sesión de tratamiento. Colocó sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Primero comenzó a trabajar sobre las dos enormes cortadas en el estómago de Sakura, descubriendo primero la parte mencionada. Sasuke que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, al ver esto no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Sakura poseía una figura admirable y la imagen de su vientre blanco herido y manchado de rojo le provocó que un sentimiento irreconocible le asaltara en el momento.

Karin había sentido aquel sobresalto en el aura y chakra de Sasuke y sin darse cuenta de ello se volvió para mirarlo confundida. Al verse descubierto Sasuke tan solo le volvió a dirigir una mirada con frialdad, dio media vuelta y se perdió en la habitación contigua.

"_que extraño"_ pensó Karin mientras se volvía de nuevo a las heridas de la chica.

El chakra de la joven de cabellos rosas se estaba restaurando con rapidez ante sorpresa de Karin, quien no dejó de notar que el cuerpo mismo de la chica comenzaba a regenerarse lento pero eficaz. Aún sus heridas continuaban siendo profundas y se veían de aspecto bastante doloroso. Pero algo llamó la atención de la kunoichi pelirroja.

-Sasuke.-llamó Karin, segundos después el pelinegro se hallaba de nuevo en el marco de la puerta observándola expectante.-la chica tiene habilidades regenerativas impresionantes.-comentó Karin.-pero he detectado una sustancia en su sangre…

-¿qué sustancia?

Karin se encogió de hombros.-No estoy segura, me parece que se trata de _ekitai no sumirei…_un antídoto bastante extraño y casi imposible de conseguir

-¿antídoto?-los ojos se Sasuke parecieron enfocar algo solo visible en su mente. – ¿antídoto para qué?

Karin se encogió de hombros.- no lo sé. Mi chakra no puede detectar ningún rastro de veneno…-Karin miraba de reojo a Sasuke mientras éste clavaba la mirada en el cuerpo de Sakura.-…Sasuke…-llamó la voz de Karin indecisa-…estaba pensando y talvez… sea mejor que duerma… en mi habitación…

-No.

-Pero necesito mantenerla en constante revisión.-objetó Karin rápidamente aquella excusa para convencer a Sasuke, pero éste dio media vuelta y abandonó la recámara sin querer seguir escuchando a Karin quien dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración-…maldición…-se levantó y siguió los pasos de Sasuke que ahora se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndose un pequeño vaso de agua, Karin le miró suplicante, realmente no deseaba cuidar de Sakura pero menos deseaba que ella permaneciera en la habitación de Sasuke.-No creo que debas tomarte esta molestia…puedo hacerlo por ti.-dijo Karin con suavidad casi utilizando un tono seductor y acercándose lentamente a Sasuke, el joven ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla.-ella puede quedarse conmigo, no tiene por que estar aquí.

-Ya te dije que no.-respondió Sasuke aún con mayor frialdad. Karin lo miró perpleja. _¿por qué Sasuke se estaba negando? ¿por qué parecía tan preocupado por la chica? ¿Por qué?_

Un ruido proveniente del lugar en el que se encontraba Sakura interrumpió la naciente discusión de ambos ninjas. Sasuke desapareció casi al instante mientras que Karin tan solo se quedaba pasmada en el mismo lugar aún sorprendida por la negación de Sasuke ante llevarse a la chica a su habitación.

Sasuke se detuvo al instante cuando su mirada oscura se encontró con la figura de Sakura tirada sobre el piso y debajo de ella yacían los pedazos de vidrio roto de un florero, nuevas heridas se formaron en las manos de Sakura debido a los vidrios rotos que se incrustaron en su piel.

Sasuke la miró con frialdad, su expresión impasible. Pero en el fondo, sintió un pequeño dejo de preocupación al ver a su ex compañera en aquella situación, tuvo la extraña necesidad de acercarse a ayudarle, pero se contuvo.

Sakura había despertado al escuchar algunas voces a su alrededor, reconociendo la voz de uno de aquellos que se encontraban cerca. Sasuke. Al verse sola en la habitación y un tanto aterrada por estar en presencia del Uchiha trató de levantarse, pero aún se sentía demasiado débil. Se incorporó en un intento de alejarse de allí, al fijarse en sus alrededores notó que se hallaba en una pequeña recámara. Temiendo lo que pudiera pasarle en aquel momento y aún atormentada por los recuerdos de su tortura en la aldea de las nubes, Sakura sintió la necesidad de correr lo más lejos posible y regresar a Konoha, pero al levantarse sintió un fuerte mareo y cayó al suelo, no sin antes tirar también el florero que se hallaba en una mesita al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba, produciendo un ruido sordo.

La joven de cabellos rosas no dejaba de maldecir, pronto se vio descubierta por la mirada fría y vacía de Sasuke que la miraba desde la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y sin prestarle atención al intenso dolor que aún sentía y combatiendo los mareos que le venían, Sakura hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Huir.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y quiso evadir a Sasuke quien se interpuso en su camino. Sakura lo empujó haciéndolo a un lado pero el impulso no fue suficiente para lograr su cometido. Sasuke la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, no la dejaría ir. No antes de que ella respondiera a sus preguntas.

Sakura continuó forcejeando, no iba a permitir que Sasuke la detuviera, con un pequeños golpes trató de soltarse más le fue imposible. Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¡Déjame ir!-exclamó Sakura sin darse cuenta que sus ojos eran ahora cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- ¡Suéltame!

Pero Sasuke no lo hizo. Trataba de no escuchar la voz de Sakura, no era la misma, no era el mismo tono dulce, entusiasta que años atrás poseía, no, ahora era demandante…y en el fondo, guardaba rencor y talvez odio. Al sentirse agotada Sakura dejó de forcejear, más su mirada esmeralda se clavó en los ojos negros de Sasuke que la miraban sin emoción alguna. En ese momento, al ver que Sakura dejaba de oponerse, Sasuke disminuyó la fuerza con la que la estaba deteniendo, pero nunca la soltó.

"_por favor…no te vayas…te lo suplico Sasuke, no te vayas"_

Aquellas palabras, dichas 5 años atrás resonaban en la mente de Sakura. Quería sacarlas de su mente, quería olvidarlas, pero le era imposible.

"…_Sasuke por favor, si en verdad necesitas irte entonces llévame contigo, haré lo que sea por ti…"_

Hubiera hecho lo que fuera, si tan solo Sasuke la hubiera escuchado se habría dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora… 5 años después volvía a estar frente a él, y para su sorpresa los papeles en ese momento se habían invertido. Ahora era Sasuke quien no la dejaba ir.

"…_porque…porque Sasuke… ¡yo te amo!"_

Y sin saber por que, sin saber cómo, Sakura levantó el brazo que no estaba sujetado por Sasuke y le plantó una cachetada. Por unos segundos, tan solo por unos segundos, la mirada del Uchiha demostró asombro.

Karin apareció rápidamente en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver la escena. La mejilla derecha de Sasuke ahora estaba completamente roja, y Sakura aún tenía la mano levantada y miraba con rencor al Uchiha.

-¡¿cómo te atreves?-exclamó Karin emprendiendo su camino hacia la joven de cabellos rosas para darle su merecido, pero una mirada casi congelante de Sasuke la detuvo.

-Déjanos solos.-ordenó el shinobi.

Karin le miró perpleja sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.-pero Sasuke…¿Por…porque…?

-Ahora.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que aquella era una orden directa. No era el tono de voz, ni la expresión en su rostro lo que demostraban la furia de Sasuke. Eran sus palabras. Cortas y directas. Karin miró primero a Sasuke, confundida y después le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sakura, cuya mirada no abandonaba los ojos de Sasuke, después dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y abandonó el cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

La mirada esmeralda de Sakura era desafiante y también poseía rasgos de temor. Sasuke permanecía impasible ante ella, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero apretó su muñeca aún con más fuerza produciendo una mueca de dolor por parte de la kunoichi.

Con la única fuerza que poseía y debido a su orgullo, Sakura arrebató su mano logrando soltarse de Sasuke, pero permaneció inmóvil observando al Uchiha con intensidad. No podía negarlo, Sasuke aún era guapo, bastante atractivo…pero su expresión era aún más fría también.

-¿Cuál era tu misión?-preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia.

Sakura le miró atónita. ¿Era lo único que podía decir después de tantos años? ¿Era lo único que le importaba? ¿Información? ¡Maldición! Después de tantos años y a él seguía sin importarle un diablo lo que le pasara. El rencor se hizo presente en la mirada de Sakura y Sasuke pudo verlo con claridad, trató de no incomodarse ante tal hecho, después de todo no era algo que debiera importarle. Pero de repente, algo le vino a la mente a Sakura de improviso, ¿cómo sabía Sasuke que ella estaba en una misión antes de ser capturada? Sakura le miró con suspicacia y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse confundido ante el cambio de emociones en la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba en una misión?-preguntó la kunoichi con perspicacia.

-¿Cuál era?-volvió a preguntar Sasuke demandante.

Sakura permaneció pensativa durante unos segundos y después respondió.- No tengo por que decírtelo.-contestó con frialdad. Luego miró a Sasuke una vez más con rencor y un tanto adolorida agregó.-después de todo…eres un enemigo de Konoha…un_traidor._

Repentinamente, Sakura fue empujada contra la pared con fuerza. Sasuke le había acorralado y ahora sujetaba amabas de sus muñecas con fiereza, la mirada del Uchiha era intensa, petrificante. Sakura sintió miedo pero nunca fue mayor que su orgullo. Pero el hecho de que el cuerpo se Sasuke estaba presionado contra el de Sakura no pasó de improviso y aumentó la tensión entre ambos.

Aquellas palabras de su ex compañera, de alguna manera le habían hecho sentir una furia recorrer su cuerpo, era evidente que la joven se sentía aún traicionada…herida… pero jamás había sido intención del shinobi herirla, él simplemente por tal motivo había evitado formar lazos con los ninjas de Konoha…por que para Sasuke solo había algo que importaba en esa vida.

La venganza de su clan.

_Había llegado de la Academia. Todo estaba en silencio, las luces estaban apagadas… un terror apareció en su rostro infantil… todos estaban muertos ante sus ojos, su padre, su madre, sus tíos…_

_Itachi los había matado a todos_

"_no eres suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme, hermanito". La voz del principal heredero Uchiha resonaba en su interior._

La mirada de Sasuke le confundió. Sakura sabía que su ex compañero recordaba la matanza del clan Uchiha y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberle dicho aquellas palabras. Pero tampoco podía calmara el dolor que le había provocado su traición, su abandono…

-¿Cuál era tu misión, Sakura?-volvió a preguntar Sasuke con un tono aún más amenazante, su mirada estaba fija en los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, el dolor que por tanto tiempo había intentado eliminar aún seguía allí intacto.-¡Eso es algo que no te importa!-exclamó la kunoichi cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar la mirada imponente de Sasuke y comenzó a forcejear una vez más tratando de liberarse de la fuerza del Uchiha quien presionó aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo para detenerla. El dolor en el corazón de Sakura aumentó y sin poder contenerse exclamó-¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz! Tu nos _abandonaste,_te largaste de Konoha si ni siquiera mirar atrás. Nunca te importamos Naruto y yo, solo tu maldita venganza… No tienes derecho a hacerme esto…¡NO TIENES DERECHO A LASTIMARME OTRA VEZ!

Las palabras de Sakura lo tomaron por sorpresa, eran como dagas lanzadas al viento, rápidas, directas, mortales. Sakura había sido liberada de la fuerza que imponía sobre ella Sasuke y había caído de rodillas al piso, llorando inconsolable mientras al tiempo miraba a Sasuke con rencor, con dolor.

Sasuke nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación tan extraña como aquella. Ver a la kunoichi en aquel estado y saber que él había sido causa de ello provocaba una sensación irreconocible…de miseria.

Sakura tenía razón, él ya la había lastimado demasiado y no tenía derecho a hacerlo. A ella menos que a nadie… ella siempre había estado allí para él cada vez que lo necesitaba…

No podía entender por que de repente, todo su orgullo, toda la frialdad que le caracterizaban se desvaneció por completo y Sasuke se acercó a Sakura lentamente, arrodillándose a un lado de ella, lentamente, sin saber cómo, sin saber por qué… ni los motivos que le impulsaban a hacerlo, Sasuke abrazó a Sakura.

Sakura no dejaba de llorar, y al encontrarse rodeada por aquellos brazos fuertes trató de soltarse, forcejeando por unos instantes pero Sasuke le abrazó aun con mayor fuerza impidiéndoselo. No había por que negarlo, el amor que sentía y al que durante tanto tiempo había maldecido aún estaba ahí latente, rendida ante sus propios sentimientos Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza como si se tratase de un sueño, de una ilusión que no quería perder.

-…perdóname Sakura…-murmuró Sasuke en su oído con arrepentimiento verdadero escrito en su voz. Sin poder decir nada por el nudo formado en su garganta, Sakura tan solo asintió mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y abrazaba a Sasuke por el cuello aún con más intensidad.

Y fue en ese abrazo en donde Sasuke encontró emociones que no creía que tenían. Y fue en ese momento en donde Sasuke se dio cuenta que en realidad existían lazos que lo unían a Konoha y al equipo 7…

Y una vez más la imagen de aquella noche terrible llegó a su mente para recordarle que solo tenía un objetivo en la vida: venganza.

Para recordarle que el era un vengador y que los lazos debían romperse, debían olvidarse.

Sasuke como vengador no podía ser feliz. No podía encontrar tranquilidad.

* * *

**JiJi CREO k este estuvo mas largo de lo normal**

**ps espero les este gustando, promto actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible**

**tmb les recuerdo q se aceptan criticas, comentarios, opiniones, etc etc de lo ke sea jiji**

**bueno ps les dejo**

**cuidense muxo y portense bien!**

**byebye**


	6. eL oLvIdO nO eXiStE

**DECLAIMER. NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE JIJI**

**KMO SABEN ESTE ES UN FF SASUSAKU Y TMB OTRAS PAREJAS PERO PRINCIPALMENTE ESA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y BUENO ESPERO KE LES ESTE GUSTANDO JIJI**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6:**

**EL OLVIDO NO EXISTE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cielo estaba completamente despejado demostrando el azul celeste que le caracterizaba. Nada comparado con el día anterior cuyo cielo estaba cubierto por un manto gris y una tormenta amenazaba con desatarse, pero no lo había hecho ni durante el día, ni durante la noche. Al amanecer las nubes grises habían desaparecido por completo sin ni siquiera dejar rastros de su presencia. Los rayos del sol iluminaban los claros del bosque en el que se encontraba dejando un ambiente de calidez y tranquilidad.

Shino salía de entre los árboles para reunirse con Kiba y Akamaru que le esperaban en el punto de reunión. Ambos estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol recostados descansando de tan arduo día.

-¿Conseguiste algo?-preguntó Shino sentándose a un lado de él.

Kiba hizo un gesto negativo mientras Akamaru dejaba escapara un pequeño chillido de decepción.-No hay nada. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no podemos detectar ningún olor relacionado con Sai y Sakura.-después el joven de cabellos cafés dejó escapar un suspiro y clavó su mirada en el cielo.-Creo que esta es la misión más difícil que he tenido.

Shino asintió en acuerdo. Definitivamente no era fácil ubicar el rastro de dos compañeros que habían desaparecido un mes atrás y ni siquiera tenían realmente la ubicación del camino que habrían podido tomar Sai y Sakura.

Era más de medio día y ambos seguían esperando pacientemente a que los otros miembros de la misión regresaran. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Shikamaru y de igual manera se recostó bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos para descansar. No había conseguido nada y comentó que creía muy poco posible que pudieran realmente encontrarlos. Pero aún así continuarían con la misión el tiempo que fuera necesario.

El tercero en llegar fue Neji, con su expresión serena se colocó bajo la sombra del árbol contiguo, recargando su espalada en el tronco y cruzando los brazos en actitud de completa seriedad. Su byakugan no había podido identificar ninguna presencia de chakra. Lo mismo pasó con Hinata, quien no tardó en llegar momentos después junto con Kurenai. Ambas kunoichis parecían aún más decepcionadas.

-¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente paso?-preguntó Kiba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru.

-Continuaremos buscando.-declaró Kurenai mientras se ponía en marcha, detrás de ella caminaba Hinata con timidez.

-¿Qué pudo haberles sucedido?-se preguntó Shikamaru mientras clavaba su mirada en las nubes.-Nadie desaparece de la nada…

-En ésta época de peligros todo puede desaparecer.-dijo Shino, cuya mirada estaba cubierta por sus acostumbrados lentes negros.

El equipo 8 junto con Shikamaru y Neji, continuaron su caminata por el bosque buscando indicios que los pudieran guiar hacia Sai o Sakura. Había pasado ya una semana desde que habían dejado Konoha y aún no podían conseguir ni un rastro, ni una huella que pudiera decirles lo que pasó en realidad, el retraso o el infortunio que habían encontrado en su misión Sakura y Sai.

El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin pero se negaban a descansar. Una misión era una misión y la de ellos ya se había tomado más tiempo del esperado. Comenzaban a nacer las ansías de encontrar a sus compañeros y poder regresar a Konoha.

-Detecto la presencia de 3 ninjas.-la voz de Neji interrumpió el silencio que se había formado. El equipo se detuvo mirando a los alrededores dispuestos a establecer batalla si era necesario. Kurenai lo miró con gravedad y luego se volvió a mirar a Hinata, quien también tenía ahora activado su byakugan y asentía apoyando a Neji.

Unos ladridos llamaron la atención de los ninjas y Kiba se volvió para mirar a su acompañante, con una mirada de confusión le observaba, hizo un gesto con la nariz y no tardó en instantes en reconocer el olor.-Se trata de ninjas de Konoha.-declaró adquiriendo las miradas sorprendidas y confundidas por parte de sus compañeros.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer los tres ninjas mencionados. Eran ANBU y claramente parecían estarles buscando.

-Hemos sido enviados para traerlos de vuelta a Konoha.-dijo uno de los ninjas mirando firmemente a Kurenai, líder de la misión.

-No hemos terminado con nuestra misión.-contestó la castaña con solemnidad.-No podemos regresar hasta que no hayamos tenido éxito o total fracaso.

El ANBU le entregó un pergamino y Kurenai lo leyó rápidamente. El resto del equipo esperaba con ansias que la kunoichi les informara el contenido del pergamino.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-preguntó Kiba ansioso.

Kurenai volvió a doblar el pergamino y miró sospechosamente a los tres ninjas ANBU.- ¿Es ésta una orden decidida por el Consejo o por Hokage-sama?

-Por…por el Consejo.-respondió el ANBU dudoso.

La mirada de Kurenai se endureció e iba abrir la boca para replicar pero no encontró las palabras. De todas maneras no habría podido discutir mucho debido a que tenían órdenes directas de regresar a Konoha cuanto antes.

-Volveremos a Konoha.-dijo Kurenai a sus compañeros con un dejo de decepción en su voz. –Órdenes directas.-aclaró antes de que los jóvenes empezaran a replicar.

Sabiendo que con sus protestas no conseguirían nada y un tanto abatidos se encaminaron hacia Konoha de regreso, ahora los tres ninjas ANBU les acompañaban.

A su llegada, en las puertas estaba Naruto, esperando impacientemente. Al parecer ya se había enterado de la orden emitida por el Consejo y no estaba nada contento por ello. Pero no pudo evitar emocionarse el ver llegar al equipo 8, a Shikamaru y a Neji. Al llegar a la aldea los tres ninjas ANBU enviados para regresar al equipo desaparecieron entre las calles, seguramente a dar el informe de la misión.

-Aún no entiendo por que cancelaron la misión.-murmuró Shikamaru algo molesto. Llevaba ya dos años en rango jounin y había dirigido diversas misiones de clasificación A o S y en su historial tan solo le habían cancelado aquellas que eran consideradas ya bastante peligrosas o que podían estar alteradas. Pero aquella simplemente había sido una misión de búsqueda… no tenían por que cancelarla.

-Hay algo raro en todo esto.-replicó Shino con misterio.

-¡Claro que lo hay!-exclamó Naruto furioso dándoles alcance.-¡Tsunade-baa-chan me va a escuchar, de veras!

-No fueron órdenes de Hokage-sama.-dijo Kurenai con un tono sombrío mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo de manera pensativa-Sn duda hay un misterio alrededor de todo esto, pero no debemos preocuparnos por ello ahora, estoy segura que con el tiempo se resolverá.

-¡Shikamaru-kun!-la voz de Ino llamó la atención de todos.

La joven de cabellos rubios corría hacía el jounin genio quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un gran abrazo. Kurenai sonrió ante aquella escena tan romántica y con un ademán de su mano les dijo adiós a los jóvenes argumentando que estaba cansada y que talvez Asuma la estaba esperando en casa. El segundo en despedirse fue Neji quien con un pequeño abrazo hacia su prima y una leve reverencia hacia los demás se alejó de ellos perdiéndose en las calles de la aldea.

-Seguramente irá a ver a Ten-ten.-murmuró Kiba con un tono pícaro.

-¿Están saliendo?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

Kiba se encogió de hombros.-Eealmente no lo sé, pero supongo que si…

Hinata hizo un gesto negativo.-Neji-kun aún no se atreve, es demasiado tímido para esas cosas.-comentó la pequeña heredera del clan con suavidad confundida con timidez.

-Se parece a ti.-bromeó Kiba haciendo que la joven de cabellos azules se sonrojara a tal extremo que Naruto se dio cuenta y se preocupó demasiado.

-¡Hinata-chan!-exclamó Naruto acercándose a ella y tocando su frente a modo de tomarle la temperatura, provocando que Hinata se petrificara aún más.-¿estás enferma? ¿Sucedió algo en la misión?... ¿Hinata-chan?... ¿Hinata-chan?... ¡HINATA-CHAN!

La pequeña kunoichi cayó desmayada en los brazos de Naruto aumentando la preocupación del rubio. Kiba y Shino se voltearon a ver en complicidad, mientras Ino abrazada de Shikamaru miraba con ternura la escena.

-¿¡pero qué fue lo que le sucedió!-preguntó Naruto desesperado.

-Quizá solo esté cansada.-dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ino y comenzaban a alejarse.

Naruto volteó a ver a Shino y a Kiba pidiéndoles ayuda con una sola mirada pero ambos shinobis se encogieron de hombros y alegando que tenían cosas MUY importantes que hacer, salieron corriendo de la escena dejando a Naruto y a Hinata solos.

Naruto recostó a la joven kunoichi bajo la sombra de un árbol sobre el pasto y la observó por varios minutos. Un sonrojo le vino a sus mejillas al admirar la belleza y fragilidad de Hinata, si seguramente podría lucir frágil pero Hinata era una de las kunoichis más fuertes que él conocía. Un mechón de cabellos estaba sobre el rostro de Hinata y Naruto no pudo evitar acercar una de sus manos para quitárselo de encima, al hacerlo, no dejó de notar la suavidad de su piel y Hinata, ante tal contacto se estremeció y empezó a recobrar el conocimiento. Se incorporó lentamente con ayuda de Naruto y no encontraba palabras para comenzar una conversación. Naruto la miraba maravillado, experimentando algo nuevo en su interior.

-Hinata-chan.-habló el rubio con un poco de timidez.-¿me acompañarías a Ichiraku a comer?...¡Claro, si es que no estás cansada por la misión!-agregó rápidamente.

La joven Hyuuga con un sonrojo en las mejillas y un tanto sorprendida por tan repentina invitación asintió inmediatamente. Naruto se levantó de inmediato y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ambos jóvenes se alejaron del lugar platicando animadamente acerca de lo poco o nada que había dejado la misión reciente de Hinata y su equipo.

* * *

Cuando llegó al lugar no encontró nada, solo cuerpos tirados en los pasillos, sangrando, fríos…muertos desde hacía algún tiempo.

No había ningún ruido que interrumpiese el silencio, ni siquiera podía escucharse el sonido de sus propios pasos en el lugar, la respiración que contenía era también casi inaudible. Sus ojos negros demostraban frialdad y al mismo tiempo gran furia contenida. Por su mente vagaban escasos pensamientos de esperanza de encontrar lo que buscaba…. Era inútil. La evidencias eran más que claras, específicas… habían atacado al Raikage, alguien había destruido el lugar…

¿Acaso era posible que Konoha se hubiera enterado que mantenían cautiva a una de sus mejores kunoichis? No, eso no era posible, había recibido informes de que hacía apenas el día anterior el escuadrón 8 de ninjas había regresado a la Aldea sin haber cumplido la misión…así que no podía tratarse de un ataque por parte de Konoha, pero ¿entonces?

Abrió la puerta que le guiaría a la estancia en donde se encontraba el Raikage. Su mirada se clavó en el cuerpo inerte del viejo y unos metros lejos de él se encontraban dos ninjas, aquellos que se suponían debían estar al mando de custodiar a la prisionera.

Vaya, había llegado demasiado tarde. No había nada. Cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a un punto extremo de la esquina izquierda, levantó la alfombra verde que cubría el piso y debajo de ella se hallaba una pequeña puerta sobre el piso, que guiaba hacia las celdas. No dudó ni un instante en continuar pensando que talvez, solo talvez, la kunoichi se encontrara atada aún a sus cadenas esperando por algo.

El pasillo estaba lleno de celdas y dentro de ellas habían prisioneros de batallas, de aldeas aledañas… Sus paso lo guiaron hacia la última celda, la más oculta en el recóndito pasillo del sótano. Abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe y sus ojos demostraron una mezcla de pánico, sorpresa y furia al instante en el que su mirada se encontró con el vacío del lugar.

No estaba. No había nadie en aquel lugar. Se la habían llevado.

Un grito estremeció a los pocos sobrevivientes de aquel lugar, nada más y nada menos que los prisioneros ocultos en el sótano. Era un grito de impotencia, de furia incontenible.

El odio recorrió sus venas. Alguien se había llevado a la kunoichi médica. Solo a ella. ¿Pero quién? ¿Acaso sabían de quien se trataba? ¿Sabían por que había sido hecha prisionera? No, no podrían saberlo. Nadie podría.

Un fuerte golpe derrumbó una de las paredes de la celda, su fuerza era inmensa, al igual que la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

Sakura era pieza clave para llegar a las debilidades de Konoha. El secuestro de la kunoichi era tan solo el principio de una gran batalla…pero lo más importante de todo… lo que más sobresalía del asunto era el hecho de que Sakura Haruno era la recompensa por su trabajo.

-¿cuáles son sus órdenes, señor?-preguntó uno de los ninjas con miedo en su voz.

-Búsquenla.-ordenó con voz fría.- y si alguien más está con ella, mátenlo.

Los ninjas asintieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron, dispuestos a cumplir de inmediato con las órdenes encomendadas.

Con aquella pequeña falla del plan, la desaparición de la chica Haruno, seguramente tendrían un pequeño retraso en sus planes, pero no habría de que preocuparse, la kunoichi estaba bastante herida, tan solo Tsunade talvez podría curarle tan profundas heridas que poseía, pero eso no iba a suceder, Sakura Haruno jamás volvería a las manos de Tsunade, ni con sus amigos de Konoha. Después de todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la aldea oculta de las hojas dejara de existir. Por el momento tendrían que concentrarse en la búsqueda de la kunoichi, ¿quién habría podido llevársela? Talvez un grupo de ninjas impactado por su belleza, o talvez algún otro enemigo de Konoha…

Sus paso se detuvieron repentinamente, un extraño presentimiento le llegó al cuerpo e hizo que su mirada se ensombreciera tan solo al escuchar aquel pensamiento… talvez, solo talvez y muy poco probable, Sakura había sido salvada por Sasuke Uchiha…

Era casi imposible, más era una mínima posibilidad y si ese era el caso… bueno, al parecer se verían enfrentados a algo mucho más grande…

Pero obvio… nada que no pudieran superar.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a reemplazar el día, el sol se había ocultado en el oeste para darle paso a una luna grande y brillante, aquella que solo se presenta en los últimos días de octubre. El viento soplaba suavemente produciendo una dulce melodía a sus oídos, las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás de la canción formulada en su mente y el ambiente en general, era bastante tranquilo casi reconfortante.

Su mirada esmeralda se clavaba en la ventana, como si a través de ella pusiera contemplar una salida que no quería tomar. Sus lagos cabellos rosas le cubrían la espalda y un mechón caía sobre su rostro. Su expresión era una mezcla rara de melancolía y felicidad. Y es que la joven kunoichi se había vuelto a reunir con aquel que alguna vez los había abandonado. Y al verlo después de tanto tiempo, con aquella mirada que helaba y aquel rostro sin expresión alguna no pudo evitar sentir frustración y coraje a la vez pensando que talvez el que había sido alguna vez su compañero, su amigo y el amor de su vida se había convertido en un demonio sin compasión. Pero se había equivocado al igual cuando creyó que todo lo que sentía por él había desaparecido, lo había enterrado. Se equivocó cuando creyó haberlo olvidado.

Sasuke aún seguía siendo muy importante para ella, aún más de lo que pudiera aceptar, seguía representando un pasado lleno de ilusiones y sueños… Después de haberse ido, Sakura sintió perderlo todo, incluso el sentido de su vida y se sentía tan débil, tal como él lo pensaba que era… si no fuera por Naruto quizá ella realmente se habría vuelto un alma sin rumbo. Le debía mucho a Naruto y a sus amigos, a Tsunade y a Kakashi, le debía mucho a aquellos que le apoyaron después de su partida, y al ver lo fuerte que podía ser, lo determinada que su voluntad era se sintió orgullosa, se volvió orgullosa y al tiempo un tanto fría en el aspecto del amor. Se juraba día tras día, noche tras noche que olvidaría a Sasuke, que sin importar que enterraría su recuerdo y jamás le perdonaría.

Pero tan solo un abrazo de él, y unas pequeñas palabras le demostraban que era imposible. Olvidar y pretender olvidar era algo imposible.

Las cosas eran reales, estaban latentes, aquella situación en la que se encontraba con él, durmiendo por una semana entera en la misma habitación (aunque el lo hiciera en el sofá y ella en la cama) le hacía ver que bastaba tan solo un instante como aquellos para recordarle que jamás le había olvidado y que probablemente jamás lo haría.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura masculina de Sasuke que había ido a la habitación de Juugo y Suigetsu para tratar algunas cosas, ¿Qué cosas? Sasuke no le diría.

Los ojos negros del joven Uchiha se clavaron en la figura de Sakura quien miraba por la ventana. Sus ojos esmeralda le regresaron la mirada y una sonrisa casi invisible apareció en sus labios. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un frío recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

-Deberías descansar.-la voz fría y sin emociones del pelinegro interrumpió el silencio.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.-Ya he descansado lo suficiente.-contestó la joven mientras seguía con la mirada la figura de Sasuke que se perdía tras la puerta del baño.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el joven Uchiha saliera, y para sorpresa de Sakura usando salió tan solo lo hizo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y el torso completamente desnudo. Un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la chica cuando su mirada se clavó en el cuerpo bien formado y musculoso del que alguna vez había sido su compañero, la mirada negra de Sasuke no dejó pasar de inadvertido esto y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba cuando Sakura se sonrojaba debido a él. Sakura desvió rápidamente la mirada y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo.

La expresión de malicia en Sasuke duró unos momentos más y aquella leve tensión formada por parte de la kunoichi se desvaneció cuando el joven ya se había puesto de nueve su playera blanca cubriendo su torso, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía estaba reteniendo.

-¿cómo te sientes?-volvió a ser Sasuke quien interrumpiera el silencio, obviamente refiriéndose a las heridas aún en el cuerpo de la joven.

-Mejor.-contestó Sakura con seguridad, a pesar de ser una joven médica ninjas con grandes capacidades le había costado bastante trabajo curarse a sí misma debido al poco chakra y energía que poseía. Karin tuvo que ir (bajo órdenes de Sasuke) a ayudarle en su curación.

-En cuanto recuperes tus fuerzas nos iremos de aquí.-declaró Sasuke mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá y comenzaba a limpiar sus armas.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de confusión-¿Es que acaso no me dejarás volver a Konoha?

-No.

La mirada de Sakura ahora demostraba enojo y confusión-¡¿Pero por qué?

-Eres mi prisionera.- contestó el joven Uchiha con una calma envidiable.

-¡YO NO SOY PRISIOENRA DE NADIE!-exclamó Sakura con furia. Sasuke Uchiha levantó la mirada y la observó con curiosidad.

-Dejarás de serlo cuando respondas mis preguntas.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-No lo haré.-contestó Sakura cruzándose de brazos adoptando una actitud de indignación.

La sonrisa maliciosa en el Uchiha se hizo aún más grande.-Entonces no irás a ningún lado.

-Me escaparé.-amenazo la kunoichi

-No podrás-replicó Sasuke con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas ir?-Sakura le miró fijamente con los brazos aún cruzados sobre su pecho.-no me necesitas, no puedo ser de mucha ayuda pues no te diré nada y si continúas con este aprisionamiento me haré cargo de oponer resistencia hasta al máximo…

-Aún estás débil.-le corto la frí y profunda voz del shinobi.-pasaste mucho tiempo bajo la tortura del Raikage y aún no te recuperas. No podrás enfrentarme.

-¿Crees que soy débil?-preguntó Sakura un tanto dolida pero con amenaza en su voz.

-No.-contestó Sasuke provocando el shock por parte de la kunoichi.-Pero creo que estás débil.

Aquellas apalabras fueron suficientes para terminar la discusión. Sasuke no creía que Sakura fuera débil, no, de hecho ya reconocía sus habilidades y Sakura jamás pensó o imaginó que eso llegara a pasar.

Sasuke continuó en silencio limpiando sus armas mientras Sakura volvía a sentarse cerca de la ventana para observar. Ciertamente estaba furiosa con Sasuke pues no la dejaba volver a Konoha y le enfurecía aún más el hecho de que se atreviera tan solo a sugerirle que contestara sus preguntas, A eso se le llamaba traición y Sakura jamás, nunca traicionaría a Konoha.

La semana que había transcurrido desde su reencuentro se había basado en continuas discusiones con respecto a ese tema, Sakura se negaba a hablar y Sasuke se negaba a dejarla ir hasta que no lo hiciera, pero las discusiones se volvía un tanto superficiales, rutinarias y Sakura comenzaba a cuestionarse si realmente deseaba abandonar el lado de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a Konoha con nosotros?-preguntó Sakura repentinamente sorprendiendo al Uchiha, aquella palabras no parecían suplicantes, no más bien llevaban un tono dulce incomprendido.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

Sakura le miró directamente y Sasuke se vio acorralado por aquella mirada esmeralda. –Por que te necesitamos… Naruto, Kakashi…yo. Queremos que vuelvas…además ya has cumplido con tu venganza.

La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció.-Aún no he terminado.

Sakura le miró con confusión.-Se que Uchiha Madara aún está vivo y talvez…

-¡¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Sasuke de un sobresalto acercándose a la kunoichi y tomándola por el brazo, Sakura lo miró con cierto temor y después con sorpresa. -…Nadie sabía eso…¿por qué tu sí lo sabes?-preguntó Sasuke perdiendo el control apretando aún más el brazo de Sakura.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro.-Fue información secreta que recibió Tsunade-sama en una misión.-respondió la kunoichi no sabiendo si hacía lo correcto en revelarle aquellas cosas a uno de los enemigos de Konoha…no, Sasuke no era un enemigo, tampoco un traidor, muy en el fondo Sakura lo sabía así como todos lo sabía.

-¿Qué más sabes?-presionó Sasuke.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.- Es todo lo que sé.-contestó con un dejo de decepción en su voz.- Akatsuki está en busca de los bijuus.-ante estas palabras Sasuke le soltó y la miró con sorpresa. Sakura continuó:-el Consejo está tratando de proteger a Naruto a toda costa…

-¿Por qué haría eso?-preguntó Sasuke con sarcasmo- ¿Acaso no fue el mismo consejo quien despreció al cabeza hueca en su infancia?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura al escuchar que Sasuke aún se refería a Naruto con aquel apodo. –No lo sé, pero fueron las últimas noticias que escuché del Consejo antes de partir para cumplir mi misión.

-¿cuál era tu misión?-por milésima vez en la semana volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

La joven suspiró y volvió a clavar su mirada en la ventana.-No te lo diré. Sabes bien que las misiones que nos encargan deben se secretas, si revelo el contenido de ésta sería traición…

-Pero ya me has dicho lo del consejo…-replicó Sasuke

-No te he dicho nada que no sepas o no te imagines.-contestó Sakura. Luego se volvió para mirara directamente al joven Uchiha quien permanecía con una expresión impasible y una mirada fría en sus ojos negros.- Solo te diré que fue una misión de rango C, por lo tanto no debe importarte.

-Y si era tan solo una misión clasificación C, ¿cómo es que terminaste en las manos del Raikage?-preguntó Sasuke suspicaz también cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sakura dudó unos momentos antes de responder.-Fuimos atacados por ninjas del sonido…

-¿De la aldea del sonido?-preguntó Sasuke un tanto sorprendido. Sakura asintió.-eso no explica como es que terminaste en la aldea oculta de las nubes.

-Yo tampoco lo sé.-respondió Sakura comenzando a exasperarse.

Sasuke notó que su compañera comenzaba a desesperarse o impacientarse al recordar lo que había sucedido. No había querido hablar de ello en el transcurso de la semana e incluso Sasuke se preguntaba por que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-¿dónde está Sai?-preguntó repentinamente Sasuke con firmeza mirando detenidamente la expresión de Sakura.

La joven de cabellos rosas se encogió de hombros y una mirada de tristeza y preocupación apareció en su rostro. No contestó, pero aquella expresión era más que una respuesta. Sakura no sabía donde estaba Sai y era más que obvio que la kunoichi estaba preocupada por él y no dejaba de preguntarse que había sucedido con el joven ANBU desde el primer día que había reobrado conciencia en aquella celda.

La mirada de Sasuke estudió la expresión sobre el rostro de su compañera con detenimiento. Era muy fácil leer los pensamientos de Sakura, siempre le había sido fácil leer su expresión. Y eran aquellos momentos con ella los que le recordaban que aún tenía un pasado limpio, un pasado que contenía una pequeña luz en él, el Equipo 7, sus amigos, su sensei primero, Kakashi y Konoha en general, su hogar.

Era verdad, el había decidido la vida de un vengador pero también era verdad que antes de hacerlo había tenido otra vida, una más alegre junto a su equipo, una son sangre, sin venganza, sin disturbios en general. Pero tenía que deshacerse de ellos en orden para terminar con su misión, con la venganza de su clan.

Cinco años habían pasado y Sasuke seguía tratando de convencerse que no había lazo alguno que lo uniera con el Equipo 7 o con Konoha, seguía tratando de olvidar aquellos momentos en los que fue feliz al lado de sus amigos, en donde a veces, tan solo importaban sus peleas con Naruto o su entrenamiento con Kakashi o la emoción incontrolable de Sakura al verlo… Quería con todas sus fuerzas olvidar… y por un tiempo pensó haberlo conseguido…creyó que podría lograrlo definitivamente pero fue en ese momento que se encontró con Sakura…en compañía de Sai… con Sai… con Sai a punto de besarla…

Y en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no podía olvidar, de que por mucho que intentara, olvida era imposible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo cálido y suave en su brazo, era Sakura que lo tomaba con delicadeza llamando su atención… Su mirada esmeralda era triste y suplicante, algo que oprimió su corazón por unos instantes.

-Por favor.-dijo Sakura con voz tenue.-regresa a Konoha…regresa con nosotros…

Sus palabras no eran solo eso, eran tentación a sus oídos, a sus verdaderos deseos… poco a poco la palabra venganza se alejaba de su mente al escuchar nombrar el lugar que alguna vez había sido su hogar…

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Algo que llamó su atención.

-Sakura.-la voz de Sasuke era profunda, intrigante y su mirada penetrante y algo fría. Sakura se sorprendió por su extraña actitud y le miró confundida. -¿Por qué nos has vuelto a decir mi nombre?

Sakura retrocedió un paso sorprendida…vaya… después de todo, si se había dado cuenta.

* * *

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP!**

**UNA VEZ MÁS RECUERDO KE ACEPTO CRITICAS OPINIONES COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS SALUDOS CORRECIONES ETC ETC ETC**

**LES DESEO KE TENGAN UNA BUENA SEMANA!**

**CUIDENSE!**

**BYEBYE**


	7. La SoMbRa dE La gUeRrA

**UfFf! después de mil siglos aqui les va el siguiente capitulo jejeje**

**y pues ya saben, lo básico, Naruto no me pertenece la trama sí. La pareja esencial es Sasuke y Sakura anque hay muchas otras como NaruHina, ShikaInO, nEJI-tEN... ETC!**

* * *

**CAPITULO SIETE:**

**LA SOMBRA DE LA GUERRA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tiempo continuaba arrasando con toda esperanza. Pasaban los minutos, las horas, los días y ninguna noticia parecía llegar a los confines de Konoha; por el contrario, todo permanecía igual y por momentos le parecía que nada iba a cambiar. Estaba totalmente desesperado y se sentía más impotente que nunca.

Siempre había sentido un gran afecto, admiración y en cierto sentido (a su propio modo) respeto por la quinta Hokague; pero ahora no había podido evitar sentirse furioso y decepcionado con ella por no hacer nada para ir a buscar a Sakura-chan, después de todo, ella era la Hokague. Si, el consejo también tenía poder sobre las decisiones tomadas con respecto a misiones y planes estratégicos, pero ciertamente ese poder no era ni podía ser mayor que el de Tsunade-baa-chan. Entonces ¿por qué diablos no hacía algo al respecto? ¿Acaso no le importaba la vida de Sakura-chan? ¡¿Por qué tan solo se encerraba en su oficina sin hacer nada?

Cerró los puños con fuerza mientras sus ojos azules examinaban meticulosamente las enormes puertas de madera que permitían la entrada y la salida de la aldea oculta de las hojas. Custodiándola se hallaban por lo menos 10 ninjas ANBU. Detrás de aquellas máscaras, Naruto sabía que sus miradas se concentraban en él, alertas de cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer que reflejara cualquier intento de escape. Seguramente la Godaime o el Consejo ya habían dado algunas órdenes a una escuadra de ninjas para que le impidieran salir corriendo en busca de Sakura.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en medio del camino mirando fijamente las puertas, talvez, solo talvez en cualquier momento Sakura aparecía detrás de ellas argumentando mil excusas por su retraso de más de un mes, Sai vendría acompañándola, le dirían que tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con los ninjas del Sonido y que eso los había retrasado, pero regresarían bien, sanos y salvos…

-¡AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!.- Gritó Naruto chocando su puño contra el suelo debajo de él, se sentía tan terriblemente impotente… Era inútil, Sakura no regresaría, no había manera de que pudiera regresar, él tenía que ir por ella, él tenía que ir a buscarla, él tenía que ir ayudarla.

-¿Naruto-kun?

El joven de cabellos rubios se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada perla de la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga, quien lo miraba preocupada.

-¡Hinata-chan!-exclamó el jóven kyuubi un tanto sorprendido de ver a Hinata a tan solo unos pasos lejos de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó la kunoich con timidez y preocupación.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia las puertas de Konoha con nostalgia en sus ojos.

-Creo que no.-murmuró el shinobi.- Ha pasado más de un mes y Sakura-chan aún no regresa. Y no quiero pensar que talvez ella pueda estar…estar…

-No lo digas.- le interrumpió Hinata colocando una mano sobre su hombro, para después sentarse a un lado de él miando en la misma dirección. –Sakura-chan debe estar bien… Sai está con ella… regresarán…

La voz de Hinata se quebró y los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Era difícil pensar que su amiga pudiera estar muerta, pero más difícil aún saber que no tenían la seguridad de nada, no sabían que había pasado… Sakura y Sai podían estar vivos y siendo torturados en algún lugar o simplemente enterrados bajo tierra.

Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto, con una actitud algo torpe e indecisa pero tan solo con la intención de brindarle apoyo, de hacerle saber que no estaba solo y que todo estaría bien. _Kami_ no podría permitir que Konoha se llenara de malas noticias.

-¿por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo?-murmuró Naruto sombríamente.- primero el idiota de Sasuke y ahora Sakura… ellos son como mi familia… mi familia…

-…Naruto…

Hinata no encontró palabras que pudieran consolarlo, sin embargó, su mano apretó aún con más fuerza la de Naruto y éste no lo dejó pasar desapercibido. El joven de cabellos rubios sintió una calma al contacto con la mano de la joven, una calidez indescriptible. Y de repente un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso si se estaba enamorando de Hinata?

-¿Hi…Hinata-chan?-titubeó Naruto. Hinata se volvió para mirarlo con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. -¿te importaría acompañarme a comer un poco de _ramen_?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven se intensificó y por temor a que la emoción no permitiera que sus palabras salieran de su boca, se limitó a asentir. En seguida, ambos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha al restaurante Ichiraku mientras en el camino trataban de aplacar su preocupación hablando de cosas más triviales y por supuesto mucho más agradables.

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata!

La voz de Ino llamó la atención de ambos, la joven kunoichi avanzaba hacia ellos tomada de la mano de Shikamaru quien tenía una actitud de aburrimiento.

-¡Hola Ino, Shikamaru!-saludó Hinata con un poco menos de timidez.

-íbamos a comer ramen, ¿quieren venir con nosotros?

-Por supuesto…

-No podemos-declaró rápidamente Shikamaru antes de que Ino terminara de hablar, Ino lo miró un tanto confundida pero Shikamaru simplemente la ignoró. Naruto y Hinata también les miraron algo confundidos pero no dijeron nada. Con una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa, Shikamaru se alejó de ahí jalando consigo a Ino, quien se despedía de ellos con un movimiento de su mano.

No es que no quisiera estar con Naruto y Hinata, solo que añoraba un momento a solas con su problemática novia y de igual manera darles un poco de privacidad a Naruto y a Hinata, era tan obvio que ambos se gustaban que no entendía por que Ino tenía que arruinarles una oportunidad como esa.

-qQe problemática eres, mujer.-murmuró por lo bajo Shikamaru evitando que Ino le escuchara.

-Creí que también querías ir a comer ramen, Shika.-comentó Ino mientras caminaba a un lado de su novio quien tenía fija la mirada en el cielo.

-Ya no.-contestó el shinobi.-Quizá podríamos ir a comer otra cosa.

-En realidad no tengo mucha hambre.-dijo Ino.

Shikamaru la miró de reojo.-no has estado comiendo bien últimamente.-le dijo, Ino se encogió de hombros.- no permitas que todo esto te afecte físicamente Ino.

-Eso es lo que intento, Shika.-respondió Ino un tanto abatida, dejo escapar un suspiró y recargó al cabeza sobre le hombro de su novio.-pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por Sakura… ¿dónde estará? ¿estará bien? ¿estará…viva?

Shikamaru se detuvo y abrazó con fuerza a Ino, en un gesto reconfortante. –Todo estará bien, Ino.

-…Eso espero…

-¡Shikamaru!

La pareja se volvió para encontrarse con el joven Hyuuga, detrás de él, venía Ten-Ten.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido al ver una seriedad no tan natural en el rostro de Neji.

-Tsunade-sama desea verte inmediatamente. Dice que es importante.-informó el joven de cabellos castaños largos y claros. Shikamaru intercambió una mirada inquietante con Ino y con un pequeño beso en sus labios desapareció del lugar dejando a sus tres compañeros.

Ino se volvió para mirar inquisitivamente a Neji y a Ten-Ten.-¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Ten-Ten se encogió de hombros y Neji la miró con seriedad.- No lo sabemos aún, pero ciertamente no es algo bueno.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules, Ten-Ten se acercó para reconfortarle y Neji tan solo pudo suavizar su mirada.-es terrible… ¿cómo puede estar pasando esto? ¿Cómo es posible que no hayamos descubierto quien es le verdadero enemigo? ¿Qué no hayamos podido aún encontrar a Sakura y a Sai? ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes Ino, estoy segura de que pronto se arreglará.

-¡al igual que Naruto he venido escuchando esas palabras desde hace un mes! ¡¿Por qué diablos el Consejo no ha hecho nada!

Ni Neji y tampoco Ten-Ten supieron que responderle, ninguno de ellos tenía la respuesta y tampoco querían seguir dando falsas esperanzas, realmente ya nadie sabía que era lo que pasaría.

* * *

Su cuerpo parecía haberse recuperado por completo, aunque aún quedaban algunas cicatrices del tormento que había recibido días atrás.

La joven de cabellos rosas suprimió un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cómoda cama, envolviéndose con las cobijas y mirando fijamente el techo mientras reflexionaba y trataba de los días del último mes que había estado lejos de Konoha, su hogar. No podía comprender aquel ataque sorpresivo que habían recibido aquella noche ella y Sai…

Sai… ¿dónde estaba Sai? ¿lo habían hecho prisionero de igual manera? ¿Estaría de regreso en Konoha, mal herido? ¿O durante el ataque no había podido sobrevivir… estaba muerto? Ante tal pensamiento, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no, no Sai era fuerte no podría estar muerto. Sai jamás moriría tan fácilmente… era un ninja admirable… tonto y grosero, pero admirable.

La joven kunoichi dejó que sus pensamientos se concentraran en Sai, su nuevo compañero de equipo, el remplazo de Sasuke. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante ante este hecho. Sai era un remplazo, por que lo necesitaban. Por que estaban incompletos. Por que Sasuke se había ido y no regresaría. Sasuke no regresaría. Aún cuando Orochimaru e Itachi estuvieran muertos, aún cuando sabía que Konoha le perdonaría sus crímenes. Sakura había leído su mirada: Sasuke aún tenía grabada en su ser la sed de venganza.

Y era algo que no podía comprender, no lo entendía. ¿por qué estaba tan aferrado a algo tan dañino? ¿Por qué se aferraba tan ferozmente a esa personalidad fría y cruel? ¿Por qué había dejado de ser humano para convertirse en demonio?

Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración ¿Por qué diablos era que siempre terminaba pensando en Sasuke? ¿Qué clase de masoquista era? Sasuke, Sasuke, el hombre que tanto la había lastimado, el que los había abandonado por poder, el que los había traicionado…

Y el que ahora la mantenía prisionera, privada de su libertad y de su hogar…

No podía evitar sentirse débil, no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente sobre todo, su reencuentro con Sasuke Uchiha había sido algo sumamente inesperado, sobre todo por las condiciones y circunstancias en las que se habían reencontrado.

Durante aquel duro y oscuro tormento en la aldea oculta de la niebla, encerrada en aquella fría y negra celda, con charcos de sangre rodeándola, había llegado a pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a sus amigos, a Naruto, a Kakashi-sensei, a Tsunade-shishou…y mucho menos creyó volver a ver a Sasuke.

Y de repente, ahí estaba él, frente a ella irrumpiendo en la habitación del Raikague, con la mirada llena de sorpresa. Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha liberándola del Raikague y del tormento para hacerla prisionera suya e infligirle un tormento mayor, un dolor directo al ego y al corazón…

Sasuke había cambiado drásticamente, no solo en el físico sino en su forma de ser también; su mirada era fría, vacía y por momentos reflejaba llamas de odio, determinación. Su voz era firme, grave; y su actitud entera era de autosuficiencia, superioridad, como si el mismo se considerara el dios de la impasibilidad, de la frialdad… un dios vengativo, un dios que castiga con desprecio, con indiferencia.

Pero muy en el fondo Sakura sabía que había algo, un anhelo de ponerle fin a todo y regresar a Konoha, pero también sabía que el orgullo del heredero del clan Uchiha era lo más poderoso y terrible que poseía, era inquebrantable, invencible, incluso mortal. Y por ello Sakura sabía que talvez, por ese mismo orgullo él nunca regresaría a Konoha.

Por otro lado, su actitud hacia ella en los últimos días le habían hecho pensar que talvez, solo talvez, a él si le importaba lo que pudiera sucederle a ella, a Naruto y a Kakashi… que talvez muy en el fondo el guardaba lazos de amistad con ellos. Pero Sakura no podía permitirse sentir eso, por que si lo hacía temía volver a caer en ese amor del cual había estado huyendo los últimos años… era por eso que había evitado utilizar su nombre, tenía miedo de no poder ser o suficientemente fuerte de llamarlo tan solo _Sasuke,_ o _Sasuke-san_ y mucho menos _Uchiha-san_…tenía miedo de que al querer hablarle por su nombre, sus sentimientos hacia el, tan ocultos en lo más profundo de su ser se revelaran haciendo pronunciar la tan fastidiosa palabra (para él y ahora para ella también)_Sasuke-kun._

Y cuando él le peguntó acerca de ese mínimo detalle (que Sakura jamás pensó que notaría) ella tan solo se había encogido de hombros diciendo: "no lo sé, tal vez no ha sido necesario"

Pero claro que era necesario, era necesario para volver a enfrentar sus sentimientos, aceptarlos o volverlos a desechar. Era necesario para enfrentar de nuevo esa realidad que tanto dolor le había causado: ella amaba a Sasuke, pero él a ella no.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y unos pasos entraron a la habitación deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta. Sakura pudo sentir la intensa mirada que se posó sobre ella. Se incorporó tranquilamente sobre la cama, aún aferrando su cuerpo a las cobijas. Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir mínimamente el ceño, (que incluso este gesto paso desapercibido por la kunoichi) al ver a su ex – compañera en aquel estado.

Su espíritu determinado y fuerte había desaparecido, bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, descubrió la figura de una frágil joven indefensa, agobiada por algunos recuerdos de tormento, invadida por la sorpresa, la indecisión. Y en sus ojos color esmeralda, aquellos que antes solo mostraban luz y esperanza, había temor.

¿A qué le temía Sakura?

-¿Me dejarás ir?-pregunto la joven de cabellos rosas en un murmullo.

Sasuke se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar con un rotundo "No"

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar la voz de Sakura, esta vez utilizando u tono desafiante.

Sasuke se limitó a mirarla fijamente sin contestarle, Sakura no pudo soportar la intensa mirada y tuvo que desviar la suya sintiéndose algo intimidada por el shinobi. Y en un acto infantil se volvió a acostar, cubriéndose con las cobijas por completo, tal como lo haría un niño por las noches cuando cree que hay un mounstro acechándolo. Sorpresa inmediata asaltó las facciones de Sasuke para después ser reemplazada por un aire de fastidio. No era posible que Sakura pudiera tener actitudes tan infantiles.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-gruñó Sasuke. Pero Sakura no contestó. Irritado completamente por haber sido ignorado, Sasuke se aproximó a la cama e intentó arrebatar las cobijas que cubrían a la Ninja-médica, pero ésta se aferró a ella aún con más fuerza.

-¡Déjame ir!-la escuchó gritar Sasuke pero sus palabras sonaron lejanas debido a la barrera de cobijas que le cubría.

Sasuke se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos esperó a que la kunoichi dejara de actuar tan infantil. Unos minutos después, Sakura asomó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada indiferente del pelinegro.

-¿Me dejarás ir?

-No.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO UCHIHA?-exclamó Sakura furiosa saltando de la cama para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Sin embargo el joven prodigio no se inmuto ante tal ataque de furia, pero dentro de él una pequeña turbación lo inquietó al escuchar a Sakura llamarle por "Uchiha", talvez por que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar "Sasuke-kun"… ciertamente aquel hecho no le agradó.

Sakura lo miraba furiosa, sus facciones si bien antes habían demostrado fragilidad ahora se habían vuelto terriblemente peligrosas, pero jamás llegarían a serlo para intimidar a Sasuke, así que por su parte, él siguió en la posición que minutos antes estaba observándola con una expresión blanca, de indiferencia.

-No.

Fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke y tan solo esas dos letras aumentaron más la furia de Sakura quien estuvo a punto de golpearlo, sin embargo, un fuerte dolor en su abdomen la sorprendió e hizo que ésta se doblara por el dolor. Sasuke, un poco perturbado pero sin dejar notarlo, la empujó suavemente en un gesto que claramente indicaba que volviera a recostarse.

-Estás débil.-le dijo. Sakura se limitó a mirarlo con enojo y trató de concentrar su chakra para sanar el dolor.

-Estoy bien.-gruñó Sakura una vez que el dolor había desaparecido por completo, buscó la mirada de Sasuke rogando por encontrar en ella un pequeño rastro de preocupación, pero no había nada, solo el gran sentimiento de la indiferencia. -¿Por qué no me dejas ir?-preguntó Sakura una vez más, ésta vez con más calma.

-Por que eres mi prisionera.-contestó Sasuke con fastidio, realmente Sakura podía llegar a ser insoportable y muy necia.- entiéndelo de una vez Sakura, no regresarás a Konoha hasta que YO quiera.

-No sé que beneficios pueda darte yo como prisionera.-alegó Sakura.-Tan solo seré una carga para ti… como siempre.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, su expresión era indescifrable mientras las palabras de Sakura llevaban reproche y tristeza en ellas, sin embargo, los ojos color esmeralda de la kunoichi eran desafiantes.

-¿por qué te buscan, Sakura?

La pregunta de Sasuke le tomó por sorpresa y ésta le mió confundida, sin saber realmente a lo que se refería el joven Uchiha.

-No sé de que hablas.

Sasuke la examinó con la mirada para determinar si le mentía pero encontró con que la joven de cabellos rosas le hablaba efectivamente con la verdad, Sakura no tenía la más mínima idea de que ninjas del sonido y de que otras personas, aliadas del Raikague estaban tras ella. Sasuke no le preguntó más y tampoco le dijo lo que había visto en la mente del Raikague el mismo día que se habían encontrado, pero ciertamente aquel panorama le había inquietado, aquellos que habían interrumpido la misión de Sakura habían enviado docenas de ninjas para acabar con Sai hacerla prisionera a ella, pero ¿por qué?

El aire de tensión que se había formado entre ellos fue interrumpido cuando Suigetsu entró a la habitación, colgando en su espalda estaba la enorme espada, su rostro de animal marino se fijaron en la kunoichi y luego en su líder.

-Regresó Karin.-anunció el Ninja.- ha habido un ataque en dos aldeas. Han sido completamente destruidas.-Sakura se estremeció y trató de buscar la mirada de Sasuke para ver si encontraba algún sentimiento, alguna emoción, pero no había nada.

-¿Akatsuki?

-No.-respondió Suigetsu.

-Entonces ¿quién?

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.- No lo sabemos, y no hay manera de averiguarlo… las aldeas han sido incendiadas, no queda nada en ellas. Están completamente destruidas.

Sakura dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa mientras Sasuke lo miraba con un dejo de incredulidad. ¿Incendiadas? ¿No había nada en ellas?

¿Cómo podía ser so posible? ¿Quién, aparte de Akatsuki podía ser tan poderoso como para destruir dos aldeas enteras?

-¿Qué aldeas?-preguntó Sasuke con voz monótona.

-La aldea oculta de la lluvia y la aldea oculta de la cascada.-respondió Suigetsu con un aire de consternación.

-Ambas están dirección al sur.-intervino Sakura.- y si no es obra de Akatsuki…entonces tiene que ser de…_ellos_…-murmuró para sí, la joven de cabellos rosas.

Ni Sasuke no Suigetsu dejaron pasar desapercibida sus palabras, ambos hombres se voltearon para mirarla con atención y de repente Sakura se vio asaltada por miradas interrogantes de los dos shinobis. No se había dado cuenta que estaba reflexionando en voz alta y ahora se arrepentía… ya sabía lo que venía.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Sakura?-preguntó Sasuke con frialdad.

La kunoichi lo miro indecisa.-No…no lo sé.

Sasuke se aproximó a ella para tomarla fuertemente por el brazo provocando que una expresión de dolor se formara en el semblante de Sakura.

-No quiero preguntártelo otra vez Sakura.-declaró Sasuke.

-¡NO LO SÉ, SASUKE!-exclamó la ninja-médica soltándose de Sasuke, Suigetsu los observaba con atención y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, jamás había conocido a alguien que se atreviera a levantarle la voz a su líder y viviera para contarlo.-¡ENEMIGOS DE KONOHA TALVEZ!-continuó Sakura.

El joven Uchiha la miro con incredulidad.- Orochimaru está muerto y Akatsuki no ha dado señales, ¿Konoha tiene otro enemigo?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.-Puede ser, pero no lo sabemos exactamente. Tsunade-shishou lo comentó una vez y Kakashi-sensei también lo cree.-contestó Sakura con la mirada sombría.-Akatsuki puede tener un aliado, o más.

-Suigetsu.-llamó el líder de Hebi, el joven de rasgos marinos se acercó inmediatamente a su líder.- quiero que vayas con Karin a buscar cualquier rastro extraño que esté en los alrededores de ambas aldeas.-ordenó con indiferencia.-y vuelvan en tres días, nos marcharemos de aquí.

Suigetsu asintió y con una sonrisa pícara hizo una leve reverencia dirigida a Sakura para después salir inmediatamente por la puerta una vez más.

-¿a dónde iremos?-inquirió Sakura en silencio observándolo fijamente.

Sasuke no respondió, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a una Sakura bastante confundida. No sólo albergaban en ella la emoción de la duda y la furia, si no también el temor, temor de que un enemigo más se estuviera levantando en armas. Y de repente, a su mente vinieron imágenes lejanas del incendio de las dos aldeas, de niños y mujeres inocentes llorando, sufriendo, muriendo… Y los recuerdos de su antiguo tormento regresaron una vez más… la oscuridad, el frío… la guerra y el dolor que se avecinaban lentamente…

Y ella estaba sola, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de su Konoha, lejos de su hogar…

Con un traidor…

Con un vengador…

Con el que alguna vez había sido su ilusión.

Y por ello, se sentía más sola aún, atrapada, débil, encadenada.

Y en ese momento, un fuerte dolor punzo-cortante hizo que se retorciera de dolor. Con sus blancas manos presionó su abdomen intentando aplacar el dolor… y sintió un líquido fresco correr entre sus dedos, y asustada bajó la mirada para encontrarse con sus manos teñidas de rojo y la sangre manchando las sábanas blancas…

Y el dolor no se detuvo… aumentó.

* * *

**jejeje. Aquí termina el capítulo jejeje espero les haya gustado**

**y pues lamento la tardanza en actualizar, he estado algo ocupada y la verdad es que también me gustaría saber que tanto desean que continue con la historia! por favor haganmelo saber!**

**ya saben, dudas, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, datos de todo se acepta :)**

**saludos!**


	8. uNa MiSiOn PeRsOnAl

**Hola de nuevo! jejeje, creo que me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero es que he tenido bastantes cosas que hacer y también no encuentro la inspiración para continuar.**

**Una vez más gracias a todos por los reviews! de verdad gracias! espero les este gustando la historia :)**

**ya saben como están las parejas aunq la principal el SAKURAxSASUKE! aunque hay otras jojo**

**y pues también... Naruto no me pertenece :( y si asi fuera creanme que Sakura no sufriría tanto por Sasuke :p y Sasuke no sería tan obsesivo con la venganza jejeje**

**Pues les dejó este capitulo! disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO OCHO:**

**UNA MISION PERSONAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Kakashi!

El Ninja-copia desvió la mirada de su famoso libro _"Icha-icha Paradise"_ para encontrarse con la intensa mirada color avellana de su compañera Anko, quien caminaba tranquilamente hacia él, sin embargo aquel aire de supuesta tranquilidad llegaría a su fin en cuanto la kunoichi comenzara a hablar. La joven de cabellos azulados era conocida en toda la aldea por su espíritu enérgico y la gran hiperactividad que poseía. Sin duda alguna, era una kunoichi sin igual. Kakashi no pudo evitar recordar las pocas misiones que había compartido a su lado, a pesar de que ésta no se involucrara demasiado en la escuadra ANBU; Anko prefería aplicar exámenes a los jóvenes genin que ir de aldea en aldea recolectando pergaminos secretos, custodiando personas de clase alta, espiando enemigos… y Kakashi no podía hacer nada más que agradecer que su compañera se quedara en la aldea atendiendo otro tipo de asuntos, sinceramente Anko en una misión era un peligro fatal.

Su actitud impulsiva, su imprudencia la habían puesto en más de una ocasión en inminente peligro, de hecho, era casi un milagro que siguiera viva, tomando en cuenta también el hecho de que la kunoichi había sido estudiante de Orochimaru y la única sobreviviente a la prueba del sello maldito…

Aquellos días habían sido tan oscuros como los de ahora…

Sin embargo, Kakashi no podía evitar alegrarse cada vez que veía a Anko, agradeciendo a _Kami_ de que su compañera estuviera ahora con ellos, de que su pasado nublado por la maldad de Orochimaru haya quedado completamente atrás… o al menos eso esperaba… aunque sabía que por las noches esa energética kunoichi despertaba gritando y llorando a causa de las pesadillas que aún le atormentaban de vez en cuando… y era en esos momentos en los cuales a él le gustaría estar ahí para abrazarla…

¿Abrazarla?

Un dejo de sorpresa que no se vio expresado en su mirada invadió a Kakashi al darse cuenta de a dónde le habían llevado sus pensamientos. Bien, talvez era por que había leído demasiadas novelas de _"Icha-icha Paradise"_, y con un suspiro cerró su famoso libro pensando que lo mejor sería dejarlo por el momento si no quería continuar con aquellos pensamientos.

-Kakashi.-volvió a llamar la demandante voz de Anko al ver que el Ninja de cabellos blancos parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-contestó Kakashi con monotonía en su voz, guardando la actitud apacible y tranquila que le caracterizaba. No pudo evitar las grandes diferencias de personalidad que tenían Anko y él.

La joven le sonrió con malicia y ante esto Kakashi la miró expectante, preguntándole en silencio que era lo que se traía entre manos. Conocía perfectamente aquella sonrisa traviesa de Anko y aquella mirada culpable, y solo había dos opciones: o Anko había hecho algo malo o bien, Anko pensaba hacer algo malo…

-Estaba paseando por Konoha… ya sabes… -comenzó a decir Anko con una inocencia que Kakashi no creía que existía.-cuando te vi por aquí y pensé que tal vez tenías hambre.-dijo finalmente la kunoichi volviendo a sonreír.

Kakashi la miró con incredulidad. Sabía perfectamente que a Anko no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo si tenía hambre o no… por supuesto, lo único que quería aquella mujer era arrastrarlo hacia una tienda de comida para que fuera él quien pagara la cuenta.

Y eso era, para él, algo bastante malo.

-No tengo hambre.-respondió el jounin tratando de evitar una catástrofe, pero al ver la repentina furia contenida en la mirada avellana de Anko cambió de parecer de inmediato.-bueno, talvez un poco, je je je.

-Bien, entonces iremos a comer.-exclamó Anko jalándolo del brazo y llevándolo en dirección al restaurante Ichiraku.-después de todo, Kakashi, creo que necesitas un poco de distracción.-argumentó la kunoichi.

-Supongo que tu pagarás, ¿no es así, Anko?-preguntó el Ninja-copia, con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, pero esa esperanza se desvaneció al instante en el que Anko le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y ofensa.

-_**TÚ**_ eres el caballero, Kakashi- sonrió Anko con inocencia, Kakashi solo dejó escapar un suspiro, discutir con Anko era imposible.

Caminaron hacia el famoso restaurante de ramen, Ichiraku, del cual vieron salir a Naruto, acompañado por el equipo 8 quien parecía hacer lo posible por animar al hiperactivo shinobi, ya que todos podían imaginarse los momentos tan terribles por los cuales estaba atravesando. No solo había perdido a Sasuke si no también a Sakura, lentamente el equipo 7 parecía estar desapareciendo…

Una sombra cubrió el rostro apenas visible de Kakashi y Anko no dejó pasar desapercibido este acontecimiento. Frunciendo el entrecejo la joven kunoichi trató de pensar en algo para animar a su compañero.

-¿Quieres hacer algo ésta noche?-preguntó Anko de la nada, llamando la atención de Kakashi quien parecía estar sorprendido ante semejante pregunta.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios y aunque Anko no podía verla sabía que estaba ahí.-¿Tanto te gusto?-preguntó Kakashi con picardía haciendo molestar a la kunoichi.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó rápidamente Anko enrojeciendo por completo.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada, era increíble como podía sentirse tan aliviado cuando estaba con Anko y era imposible sentirse deprimido estando al lado de una kunoichi tan llena de energía.-no tienes por que ponerte así Anko, yo solo decía…

Un codazo en las costillas le interrumpieron, Anko estaba completamente roja y Kakashi no podía decir si era por el coraje o la vergüenza.

-¡Kakashi-baka! Debería dejar de leer esas novelas, están afectándote demasiado.

El joven jounin estaba a punto de argumentar pero la figura de Iruka corriendo hacia ellos llamó su atención, el rostro moreno de su compañero estaba plagado de angustia, desconcierto y desesperación.

-¡Kakashi, Anko!

-¿Qué te sucede, Iruka?-preguntó Anko antes de que Kakashi pudiera hacerlo, la joven lo miraba impaciente

-¿Hay noticias de Sakura?-preguntó el Ninja de cabellos blancos con preocupación, ciertamente no quería recibir ninguna otra noticia que no estuviera relacionada con la desaparición de su ex – estudiante, ya estaba bastante preocupado con eso.

Iruka se detuvo frente a ellos tomándose unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, mientras lo hacía indicó con un gesto negativo de su cabeza que las noticias no se trataban de Sakura, Kakashi se impacientó aún más.

-Tsunade-sama desea verlos inmediatamente a ambos.-informó el ANBU.-Ha sucedido algo realmente malo.

Ambos ninjas fruncieron el entrecejo y sin decir una palabra más partieron hacia la torre de la Hokage, quien estaría esperándolos.

* * *

Los días se oscurecían cada vez más y el invierno se aproximaba a cada paso del sol, indudablemente la guerra acontecería más pronto de lo esperado, ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada para evitarla… parecía que todo estaba escrito y que cada uno de ellos ya tenía un papel que desempeñar. Kakashi miró de reojo a la joven de cabellos azules que corría a unos metros detrás de él y o pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración… al parecer esos momentos de coqueteo con Anko tendrían que esperar…

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Sasuke mientras arrojaba su querida espada hacia a un lado del camino.

Había pasado la noche entera en el exterior, esperando que Suigetsu y Karin regresaran lo más pronto posible, pero sabía que no era así, ambos ninjas no estarían de vuelta si no hasta dentro de algún par de días. Al amanecer había buscado a Juugo como pretexto de alejarse un poco más de Sakura, pero el ninja había ido a recavar información sobre Akatsuki en los lugares más bajos de la aldea… lo que literalmente lo dejaba solo con Sakura.

No dejaba de maldecir una y otra vez el repentino encuentro de ambos. ¿Por qué diablos de la noche a la mañana todas las barreras que había logrado construir durante años amenazaban con ser derrumbadas con tan solo una mirada esmeralda? ¿Por qué diablos había decidido llevarse con él a Sakura? ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaba que la kunoichi regresara a Konoha? Después de todo, entre ellos ya no había lazos que los unieran…

¡Maldición!… si tan solo eso fuera verdad…

El sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo y la mirada oscura del shinobi se posó sobre la pensión que se hallaba a tan solo unos metros frente a él. No había nadie más en aquel lugar, solo ellos y la anciana que les ofrecía el hospedaje, pero seguramente dicha anciana estaba ahora en la cocina preparando algo de comer. Sasuke recordó como la anciana le había comentado a la amable personalidad de Juugo la constante soledad que le acechaba ya que muy pocas personas se aventuraban en el bosque y por mismo llegaban a aquella pensión, lo que le pareció algo muy extraño al equipo Hebi ya que imaginaron que debido a los acontecimientos tumultuosos que últimamente se suscitaban, las personas andarían de una aldea a otra buscando protección.

Con la expresión completamente indiferente caminó hacia la pensión con la intención de asegurarse que Sakura aún estuviera allí. Claro, no podía escapar a ningún lado pero le inquietaba bastante que casi no pudiera sentir su chakra… se preguntaba si realmente aún estaba tan débil…

La puerta del dormitorio en el que ella se encontraba estaba cerrada, justo como él la había dejado la noche anterior después de salir. Dudó unos momentos antes de entrar, no sabía si lo correcto era tocar o simplemente abrir la puerta, probablemente Sakura aún estaría dormida o quizá haciendo nada… No tenía mucho por hacer, después de todo era una prisionera con ciertas atenciones, pero aún así sus actividades estaban limitadas a tan solo permanecer dentro de aquella habitación.

Sangre.

Su mirada oscura se clavó en las sábanas blancas ahora manchadas completamente por la sangre roja de la única persona que había permanecido en aquel lugar. Su sharingan se activó instantáneamente ubicando la figura de Sakura quien estaba sentada muy cerca de la ventana, su mirada color jade estaba completamente vacía, lejana, pérdida y su rostro era inexpresivo, sus cabellos rosas estaban completamente desarreglados y su piel blanca de nuevo estaba marcada por el color rojo… Sus delicadas manos se cubrían el vientre y a pesar de que la sangre goteaba de sus dedos la expresión de Sakura no demostraba dolor alguno, solamente impresión.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó Sasuke aproximándose a ella a paso rápido, pero Sakura no reaccionó, su mirada seguía perdida en el vacío. Al llegar a ella Sasuke se arrodilló inmediatamente para examinar la herida que parecía estarse cubriendo la joven médica.-Sakura, ¿Qué diablos pasó?-volvió a preguntar Sasuke con voz demandante, sin embargo, no hubo reacción por parte de Sakura, exasperado, Sasuke volvió a mirar las manos llenas de sangre que le impedían que viera la herida, a su mente llegaba la imagen de algún corte profundo… sumamente con cuidado y muy en el fondo temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar Sasuke tomó las manos de Sakura con delicadeza, pensando que talvez éstas también estuvieran lastimadas… Realmente no podía decir si la sangre venía completamente de la herida en el vientre o también de sus manos…

-Sa..su..ke..-murmuró Sakura débilmente saliendo del trance al sentir los dedos fríos del shinobi tratando de retirar su propia mano para examinar la herida. El heredero Uchiha la miró con preocupación al tiempo que retiraba la mano de Sakura sobre su vientre, sus dedos fríos podían sentir el líquido cálido que emanaba de los dedos blancos de Sakura. Pero se vio asaltado por la sorpresa al ver que no había herida alguna… solo sangre… sin fuente de procedencia.

Sasuke levantó el rostro para mirar a Sakura cuyos ojos esmeraldas mostraban terror y en unos segundos se llenaron de lágrimas. El cuerpo frágil de la kunoichi se arrojó sobre el de Sasuke, sus brazos se entrelazaron en su cuello y escondió su bello rostro en el hombro de su excompañero, llorando tal como lo hacía cuando era todavía una niña.

Sasuke realmente estaba sorprendido, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y no podía encontrar las palabras para expresarse, lleno de confusión y un poco indeciso rodeó la figura de Sakura con sus brazos sumergiéndola en un protector abrazo, sin embargo no duró mucho, ya que la confusión y la preocupación del shinobi era mayor que cualquier otra cosa, lentamente tomó a Sakura por los hombros, deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¿qué es lo que sucedió, Sakura?-preguntó Uchiha, aún en su tono de voz fría e imperante… había un dejo de consternación. Sakura bajó la mirada y sus soQlozos disminuyeron, quiso secarse las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro pero sus manos manchadas de sangre también ensuciarían su rostro. -¿de quién es la sangre, Sakura?

-…Mía…

-Explícate.-demandó Sasuke poniéndose en pie adquiriendo de nuevo aquel aire frío, indiferente. Trataba de mantener sus emociones al máximo, ¿por qué era que le costaba más trabajo de lo normal estando alrededor de Sakura? Y más ante una escena de esta magnitud. ¿De dónde diablos había salido tanta sangre si ella ni siquiera parecía tener una sola cortada, tan solo las cicatrices que habían dejado el tormento en la aldea anterior?

-No… no sé que es lo que sucedió.-contestó Sakura con temor. Sasuke la miró fijamente con una expresión de exasperación en su semblante, ciertamente esto no se debía simplemente al hecho de que Sakura no le estaba respondiendo con exactitud, si no también por el hecho de que la joven, quien días antes había portado un aire de fortaleza de firmeza, de madurez, ahora se veía completa y totalmente débil, consternada, derrotada, ésta no es la Sakura que a él le gustaba ver.

-¡¿cómo diablos no vas a saber?

-No… no sé…-y una vez más Sakura rompió a llorar. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no sabía que era lo que había sucedido en realidad, solo recordaba aquel dolor que le habían infligido mientras fue prisionera en la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes y podía ver como la sangre salía de aquellas heridas, como si se hubieran vuelto a abrir, y el dolor no la dejaba en paz y con trabajo podía respirar… era como tener aquel veneno incrustado en su piel otra vez…

Sasuke la miró con un aire de inseguridad y confusión, ciertamente Sakura no le estaría mintiendo pero sus respuestas no le complacían del todo. Nadie sangraba de la nada. Esto parecía ser bastante grave, talvez algún jutsu impuesto sobre ella… talvez ¿algo más?

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Minutos más tarde regresó con una muda de ropas que amablemente le había proporcionado la anciana del lugar.

-Cámbiate.-ordenó con indiferencia.-Después tendremos que limpiar éste lugar.

Y sin decir más dejó a Sakura de nuevo sola en la habitación. Era lo último que deseaba, en verdad, pero tenía que pensar, tenía que meditar… pero estaba seguro de que ver a Sakura llorando, en aquel estado tan frágil no lo dejarían pensar, solo sentir…

Y él como vengador no podía permitirse eso… simplemente no podía.

* * *

Iban saltando de un árbol a otro en busca de cualquier rastro que pudiera llevarlos a aquél o aquellos quienes provocaron la destrucción completa de dos aldeas. Pero hasta ahora, no habían podido conseguir nada.

-descansemos un momento.-sugirió Suigetsu mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-A este paso no conseguiremos información para Sasuke-kun

-Hazte a la idea de que difícilmente encontraremos algo, Karin-dijo Suigetsu con un aire de fastidio.- quien quiera que haya sido debe ser alguien realmente poderoso, nadie destruye dos aldeas por completo y se va sin dejar rastro.

-¿Crees que sea Akatsuki?-preguntó Karin cruzándose de brazos mientras su mirada examinaba a su alrededor.

Suigetsu hizo un gesto negativo.- Esa pequeña belleza mencionó que Konoha tiene otro enemigo aparte de Akatsuki.

Una muestra de furia se hizo presente en el rostro de Karin al escuchar como su compañero se refería a la que ahora era prisionera de Sasuke, peo tampoco dejó pasar por desapercibido aquel comentario que le llamó la atención. ¿Qué otro enemigo podía ser tan poderoso como Akatsuki? Tan solo imaginarlo le producía escalofríos en el cuerpo.

-Si me lo preguntas, no creo que se trate de un enemigo aparte.-comentó Suigetsu leyendo en parte los pensamientos de la castaña-pelirroja.-creo que Akatsuki puede tener una alianza con alguien…

-No te entiendo.-farfulló Karin mirándolo de reojo.-¿con quién podría formar una alianza Akatsuki?

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que nos estaremos enfrentando a un enemigo bastante poderoso. Talvez sea el mismo Akatsuki, no lo sé…-dijo en tono pensativo.-lo que si puedo decirte es que una guerra se aproxima.

-Eso ni dudarlo-murmuró Karin con sentimiento, muy en el fondo preocupada por lo que pudiera acaecer, después de todo, aunque Konoha fuera el principal objetivo de Akatsuki, el equipo Hebi se encontraba en medio, ya que Sasuke intervendría en la batalla tan solo para vengar a su clan, y ellos como sus seguidores pelearían a su lado, ya sea defendiéndose de Akatsuki o de Konoha, después de todo… ellos eran considerados criminales de rango S.

* * *

-¿Hay algún informe de que la kunoichi ha regresado a Konoha?-preguntó la voz grave de uno de ellos.

-No lo hay, de hecho todos siguen preocupados por su desaparición.-contestó con una sonrisa burlesca sobre sus facciones.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?

-Talvez muerta… o quizá… con el joven Uchiha.-sus palabras sonaban seductoras, frías, distantes y a la vez había un dejo de juego en ellas… la burla, la ironía…

El joven de cabellos rojos lo miró expectante.-Si ese es el caso estoy seguro de que nuestro joven aliado no lo tomará nada bien.

El hombre asintió.-Definitivamente esa pequeña _flor de cerezo_puede causar un gran escándalo entre los shinobis.

-Así parece ser. Creo que lo mejor es encontrarla lo más pronto posible para entregarla como premio a nuestro joven aliado, después de todo ha sido de gran ayuda.

-Lo sé. Konoha y sus habitantes deben estar pasando un mal momento ante la pérdida de una gran kunoichi.

-Sería un buen momento para atacar.

-No. Dejemos que el Consejo continué lo que está haciendo… nos beneficiará. Paciencia.-agregó al ver la expresión de fastidio de su compañero.- Konoha será invadida a su debido tiempo.

-Si tardamos más de o previsto se podrá valer de alianzas con otras aldeas.

-Cada aldea que pretenda formar alianza con Konoha será destruida o atacada de igual manera.

-¿Qué hay de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿De qué lado peleará?

-Parece ser una gran incógnita… ¿Contra Konoha o Akatsuki? Ambos son sus enemigos…

-Pero si la kunoichi de Konoha está con él…

-Sé a lo que te refieres.-le interrumpió su compañero.-pero no creo que una simple kunoichi lo aleje del camino de la venganza. Sasuke Uchiha, sin duda alguna se verá inmerso en esta guerra próxima, en medio de la batalla… ¿qué es lo que hará?

-Hay una gran probabilidad de que esos lazos que lo unen a su aldea natal no hayan desaparecido por completo, lo que podría significar que Uchiha se alíe a Konoha y a los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros.

-Tal vez. Pero no si antes se entera de la verdad sobre la matanza del clan Uchiha y las órdenes del Consejo.

Su acompañante lo miró con suspicacia.-pero tu mismo dijiste que lo más probable era que solo matara a aquellos que estuvieron involucrados… no ayudará en la captura del kyuubi.

-Así es, pero nadie sabe sobre esto, ¿cierto? Uchiha se encargará del Consejo y cuando lo haga será declarado enemigo mortal de Konoha… evidentemente eso lo obligará a unirse a Akatsuki… después de todo una guerra solo involucra dos partes, no tres. Y la sed de un vengador jamás termina de ser saciada.

-Suena bastante interesante.

-Lo es. Dejemos que el juego comience.

* * *

Dejando al equipo de Kurenai atrás, Naruto se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage en donde estaría esperándolo, un Ninja ANBU había salido a su encuentro para darle el aviso de que Tsunade-sama lo había mandado llamar. Un poco cabizbajo pero aún así lleno de intriga, el joven de cabellos rubios se dirigió a su encuentro, teniendo el presentimiento de que no podía ser nada bueno. Últimamente no parecían existir las noticias buenas. Pero deseaba muy en el fondo de su corazón, conservar la esperanza de recibir noticias sobre el paradero y estado de la kunoichi a la quien consideraba como su hermana.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage y la chica de cabellos negros, Shizune lo recibía con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrada a ver al Ninja más hiperactivo de Konoha con aquel semblante de tristeza, de abatimiento.

-¡Kakashi-_sensei!_ ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-exclamó Naruto visiblemente sorprendido al ver a su antiguo maestro recargado en la pared con su aire de tranquilidad.

-Naruto-_baka_, deja de llamarme sensei que hasta donde recuerdo he dejado de ser tu maestro y no me hables de usted, realmente me haces sentir viejo…-respondió Kakashi con tranquilidad.

Naruto rió.-pero Kakashi-_sensei…_

-Kakashi-_sempai_está bien.-le interrumpió el Ninja de cabellos blancos.

-ah… ¡Kakashi-_sempa_i! Usted es ya alguien viejo… claro… no tanto como Tsunade-baa-chan, pero…

Un golpe sordo en la mesa sobresaltó e interrumpió a Naruto quien por primera vez se volvió para mirar a la sannin que estaba detrás del escritorio, parecía furiosa.- ¡Yo no soy ninguna vieja!

-jejeje, claro que no, Tsunade-_baa chan_- rió nerviosamente el joven shinobi temiendo ser blanco de la furia de Tsunade, realmente parecía ser una mujer aterradora. Kakashi miraba impasible la escena, con los brazos cruzados y el aire de tranquilidad e indiferencia que siempre le rodeaba, Naruto se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas frente al escritorio y Tsunade pareció tranquilizarse.-¿para qué me ha mandado llamar?-preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, hasta donde recordaba no guardaba una relación bastante formal con la Hokage aunque ésta lo mereciera, ciertamente tanto Naruto como Sakura eran muy cercanos a la sannin y en ocasiones solo le hablaban de usted por el respeto de ser una persona mayor, pero para ellos era algo más que eso, era una amiga, una parte más de su gran familia. Y Tsunade, sabiendo que ambos ninjas la consideraban como parte de su familia y así mismo ella a ellos les permitía bastantes cosas y les tenía muchas consideraciones.

La mujer se tomó unos segundos para contestar, se agachó sobre el escritorio para sacar una botella de _sake_y después darle un trago, siempre lo hacía para relajarse… tantos problemas… el_sake_siempre le ayudaba a soportar toda esa carga de ser Hokage.

-Naruto.-dijo la Hokage al cabo de unos minutos al tiempo que cerraba la botella, su voz era seria al igual que su semblante, pero aquellos ojos color miel demostraban el cansancio que embargaba a la sannin, Naruto debido a su falta de humor momentánea, escuchaba atentamente a su superior.-tengo algo importante que proponerte, tienes la libertad de elegir si aceptar la misión que te daré o no.

Aquellas palabras despertaron más la curiosidad y la confusión de Naruto quien con el entrecejo fruncido le dijo:-Tsunade-baa-chan, usted sabe que yo aceptaría cualquier misión que me den.

Tsunade lo miró con seriedad.- Esta no es cualquier misión, Naruto.-las arrugas en la frente deL joven Ninja, quien seguía frunciendo más el ceño, aumentaron.-es una misión no aceptada por el Consejo.

-…no entiendo…

Tsunade dejó escapar un suspiro.- El Consejo ha prohibido las misiones por el momento, a pesar de los acontecimientos tan terribles que están sucediendo, se aferra a conservar a todos sus ninjas en el interior de la Aldea debido a que preveen un ataque sorpresa, por lo mismo,.-explicó la sannin.- ni tu ni Kakashi pueden abandonar la Aldea en búsqueda de Sakura y de Sai.-ante estás palabras Naruto hizo un ademán de replicar pero Tsunade le interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano, permitiéndole continuar.-Sakura es muy importante para ti, para Kakashi, para mi y para muchos más; también lo es Sai, es un Ninja formidable de nuestra Aldea; lo que sucedió, que en realidad no sabemos que fue, no podemos dejarlo pasar. Necesitamos encontrar tanto a Sakura como a Sai.

-Y lo haremos.-repuso Naruto inmediatamente.-sólo necesito el permiso para hacerlo.

-ésta es la misión de la cual te hablo, Naruto.-contestó la Hokage.-ir en búsqueda de Sakura y de Sai. Tienen mi permiso, mi autorización y mi apoyo, sin embargo no tienen nada del Consejo, lo cual significaría que les podría trae problemas más adelante.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?-preguntó Naruto con seriedad.

-Abandonar la Aldea sin permiso significaría traición.-contestó Tsunade.-sin embargo, los cargos y juicios serían mínimos ya que soy yo, la Hokage quien los está enviando, pero aún así habría consecuencias. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Naruto?

Naruto asintió.-Mi misión es ir y buscar a Sakura y a Sai aún cuando al regresar me puedo ver envuelto en un juicio por traición, sin embargo, no debo temer mucho las consecuencias ya que usted me apoyará ¿no es cierto?.-Tsunade asintió lentamente.-Lo haré. No importa lo que la Aldea piense de mi acerca de si obedecí o no al Consejo, Sakura es mi amiga, mi compañera y una persona muy importante para mi, Sai a pesar de mi actitud hacia el ha sido un gran compañero y sé que puede llegar a ser mi amigo, ya hemos perdido muchos tiempo y no puedo perder más, saldré en cuanto antes para encontrarlos. –declaró Naruto levantándose de la silla y hablando claramente y con seriedad, poco a poco recobrando los ánimos al saber que tenía la oportunidad de encontrar a la joven médica, Kakashi, quien miraba desde una esquina lo observó con atención y en su semblante se dibujó una expresión de orgullo, justo como la sonrisa de Tsunade, quien miraba al chico de cabellos rubios con admiración, no podía esperar menos de él.

-Kakashi y tu partirán esta misma noche.-anunció Tsunade. Naruto se volvió para mirar a su antiguo maestro con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Kakashi-_sense_i también vendrá?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa y un aire de alegría envolviéndose a su alrededor, ciertamente no le hubiera gustado llevar esa misión completamente solo, jamás le había gustado estar solo.

-Es Kakashi-_SEMPAI_!-Le corrigió una vez más el Ninja-copia, y aunque la máscara lo impedía, Naruto sabía que estaba sonriendo.-Sakura también es una persona muy importante para mi, no puedo permitir que siga allá afuera sin saber a qué peligros estuvo o está expuesta. Nos necesita y como sus compañeros debemos estar ahí para ayudarlos.

Y en ese momento Naruto recordó las sabias palabras de Kakashi, aquellas que les había dicho antes de que los aprobara en la prueba.

"_Aquellos ninjas que desobedecen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son pero que escoria"_

-Buscaremos a Sakura y a Sai, ¡de veras!-exclamó Naruto con seguridad y de nuevo sus ojos azules brillaban con aquella felicidad, emoción y seguridad que lo caracterizaban. Tsunade se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento y sonreía mientras Kakashi asentía ante las palabas de Naruto.

Esa misma noche, abandonarían Konoha en una misión secreta y personal: encontrar a Sakura y también a Sai.

* * *

**JEJE, ps esté fue el capitulo 8 jojo, espero les haya gustado! y bueno como les decía se me está acabando la inspiración y se me van las ideas, pero estoy trabajando en eso! aunque claro saben que se aceptan de todo: criticas, comentarios, ideas, opiniones, lo que quieran, lo importante es que me hagan saber si les está gustando esta hisotria y así pueda continuarla con más animos :p jejeje**

**ps ya los dejo esperare actualizar pronto!**

**cualkier duda tambipen háganmela saber y así yo podré contestarlas :)**

**cuidense!**


	9. cOnFuSion

_**Uff ! Por fin actualize! tya tenia muchisiimo0 y confieso que no veia para cuando0, pero ya!**_

_**Espero les este gustando la historia, muchO muchOo ! por ciertO gracias por sus reviews! ahh ! dejen mas mas màs ! q me animen a continuaaaar ! Prometo ya no retrasarme tanto, y tambièn espero que proximamente puedan leer una nueva historia que comenzare, quiza esta semana o la que sigue !**_

_**Les recuerdo que es un poco UA! osea que en esta historia no hay muchos de los eventos que pasan en la serieee! eh?como el hecho de que Sasuke no se une a Madara! :P aparte de que no he visto toooooda la serie de Naruto, lo confieso, soy fan de Sasusaku! no de la serie de Naruto! :O**_

_**y Naruto no me pertenece =( y si asi fuera creanme, ya habria habido alguna boda entre las parejas de las que estoy escribiendo jajaja!**_

_**Disfrutenlo !**_

* * *

**CAPITULO NUEVE:**

**CONFUSION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cielo pardo anunciaba claramente la estación de otoño, las hojas que cubrían el espeso bosque eran amarillas y crujían al ser pisadas, provocando un suave sonido en el ambiente. Soplaba un viento frío que recorría la tierra, anunciando la llegada de tiempos oscuros, que hacían estremecer a las distintas poblaciones y aldeas ocultas que se aventuraban a pensar en la llegada de la Guerra.

La alerta máxima mantenía a todos al filo del suspenso. Había asesinatos por doquier, saqueos, incendios y ataques, robos, secuestros, asaltos y desapariciones, y no era difícil adivinar que el grupo de criminales más terribles y más buscados, Akatsuki, estaba detrás de todo esto. Sin embargo, también ya era sabido que contaba con un aliado en potencia, anónimo, oculto, cuya apariencia no podía descubrirse… un aliado que había firmado con Akatsuki la destrucción de muchas aldeas, la conquista de otras…

Solo buscaban poder y control.

Pero los rumores de que Akatsuki contaba con un aliado desconocido, eran eso, solo rumores que nadie se aventuraba a afirmar a pesar de que las evidencias eran visibles. Orochimaru estaba muerto, y aun así, los ninjas de la Aldea de Sonido, salvajes y monstros, como eran, parecían responder a un líder. Y mientras Akatsuki visitaba una Aldea, otro grupo de ninjas enmascarados, completamente vestidos de negro y veloces como el viento, con un entrenamiento inigualable, se hallaban en la destrucción de otra Aldea… Era así como operaban, dos grupos aliados, atacando al mismo tiempo.

La pequeña joven, de complexión frágil y delicada, que se encontraba a unos metros de el, ajena a que estaba siendo observada por los ojos violeta de Suigetsu, quien se encontraba recargado en un árbol, mientras descansaba sobre la hierba con la espada de Zabuza a un lado. No le quitaba la mirada de encima, y no podía dejar de admirar la belleza tan extraña que poseía Sakura Haruno, no le sorprendió entonces, que su joven líder, Uchiha se viera tan consternado, estresado e intranquilo, por la presencia de la joven.

Inmediatamente, por el cabello rosado y los ojos esmeralda, Suigetsu la había reconocido como la ex –compañera de Sasuke, en el equipo 7, en su antigua aldea de Konoha. La había visto pro primera vez, un año atrás cuando ella, junto con el chico rubio y el jounin moreno habían ido por Sasuke, quien, mantuvo una violenta batalla con ellos, demostrando su superioridad. Ese día, Sasuke no había podido matar a la chica, aunque parecía que indudablemente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Se pregunto entonces, ¿por qué salvarla de las manos del Raikage y demostrar preocupación hacia ella?

-Para alguien, la vida de Sakura tenía más valor que la vida misma de El Raikage.

La voz de Sasuke interrumpió los pensamientos del joven acuático, quien sobresaltado desvió su mirada para encontrarse a la figura imponente de Sasuke que se hallaba a un lado de él, tenía su katana en las manos, y su camisa blanca, que dejaba al descubierto su bien torneado y marcado pecho, estaba mojada, debido al sudor proveniente del entrenamiento que había hecho a lo largo de la mañana, inmediatamente, Sasuke se quito la camisa para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo, inmediatamente la mirada de Sakura se posó en el, y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se dibujara en las mejillas, desvió sus ojos esmeralda hacia las flores y hierbas que estaba recolectando. El acto no paso desapercibido para los dos ninjas, Suigetsu sonrió maliciosamente mientras que los ojos negros de Sasuke simplemente denotaron satisfacción.

-¿Para quién?-preguntó Suigetsu retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos y de la conversación.- ¿Has podido interrogarla?

-No sabe nada.

-¿No sabe nada o simplemente se rehúsa a decirte nada?- pregunto con suspicacia el joven de cabellos blanquecinos, con un dejo de burla. Sasuke lo miro con desdén.

-No sabe nada.- declaró con firmeza.

-¿Y tu? ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede estar interesado en la vida de Sakura-chan? … Aparte de ti, claro. –volvió a preguntar Suigetsu con una dulce voz y pretendiendo molestar a su líder.

Sasuke lo miro fijamente sorprendido por el "_Sakura-chan_", sin poder evitar recordar los tiempos en los que su antiguo rival gritaba desesperadamente así, en un intento por llamar la atención de la flor de cerezo. Y no dejo pasar desapercibido el hecho de que Suigetsu, y seguramente también Karin y Juugo, comenzaban a notar el trato un diferente de Sasuke hacia Sakura.

-Algún enemigo de Konoha. – contestó con simpleza guardando entereza. – Akatsuki, tal vez.

-¿Es ella una heredera importante, de algún clan? ¿Por qué Akatsuki la querría?-cuestionó Suigetsu sin entender porque una joven ninja como Sakura, estaba siendo valuada como una rehén más importante que el Raikage. No podía explicarse quien había mandado mantenerla cautiva por tanto tiempo, con que propósito y por qué había sido necesaria tanta tortura

-Es la mejor amiga del Bijuu de las nueve colas, Naruto. Y es la aprendiz y preferida de la Godaime.- contestó Sasuke impasible. Suigetsu se sorprendió y volvió a mirar a Sakura, sin duda, era una valiosa joya de Konoha. – Seguramente Akatsuki querrá usarla como carnada para atrapar a Naruto, o bien, para hacer ceder de alguna manera a Tsunade.

-¡Wow! –Murmuro Suigetsu sorprendido, - Seguramente quienes la buscan, pretenden llegar hasta Konoha.

-Hn.

-Y evidentemente, no lo conseguirán. – la voz de Sakura, quien se encontraba metros lejos de ellos, pareciendo ajena a la conversación llamó la atención, de ambos ninjas, quienes la miraron fijamente. La joven había hablado, pero no se había molestado en voltear para mirarlos, continuaba escogiendo algunas de las hierbas que Karin, por orden de Sasuke, le había traído del bosque.- Prefiero morir antes de permitir que me utilicen para llegar a mi aldea, a mis _amigos_.

Sasuke la miro fijamente, era una kunoichi aferrada y determinada y sin embargo, una ninja excepcional que cumplía al pie de la letra las reglas impuestos para ellos, y más que nada, teniendo siempre presente la regla principal del Equipo 7, jamás abandonar a los amigos… algo que él, había hecho hacía mucho tiempo y no se había tomado la molestia de reparar el daño.

El era un vengador, más que un shinobi.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado Sakura-chan.- dijo Suigetsu, con una sonrisa en la boca, pero con un énfasis de seriedad.- Alguien ha mandado a 50 ninjas a matarte, te capturaron y torturaron, y definitivamente el Raikage menciono que lo matarían si algo te pasaba.

La mirada de Sakura se ensombreció al recordar aquel mes de continua tortura, sin embargo, se volvió para devolverle la sonrisa a Suigetsu, quien a pesar, de ser un asesino de rango S, se había mostrado amable y amistoso desde su llegada. Ciertamente, Sakura entendía la postura de estos asesinos peligrosos, eran igualmente que Sasuke, había motivos más fuertes que los habían llevado a traicionar sus aldeas y no por eso, los había vuelto inhumanos. De hecho, Sakura reconoció que Suigetsu y Juugo eran mucho más amable que algunos ancianos de su misma aldea, o incluso más humanos que algunos ninja de la raíz, ROOT. Por otro lado, Karin era… Karin, una perra que se mostraba a la defensiva siempre que se trataba de Sasuke, evidentemente atraída por este y Sakura no podía evitar sentir… celos. Y un hueco se formaba en su estomago siempre que recordaba que era ahora, la pelirroja, quien estaba en el equipo de Sasuke, no ella. Sin embargo, apartando a Sasuke de la personalidad de Karin, ésta era una gran kunoichi con habilidades impresionantes, y de alguna manera le estaba agradecida por haber curados sus heridas.

-¿Ya sabes que veneno te inyectaron?-preguntó Sasuke cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-Sin embargo, he escuchado del antídoto… _Ekitai no Sumire, la Defensa Azul,_sus ingredientes son muy difíciles de conseguir, sino es que imposibles, prácticamente; se trata de una hierba azul, no verde, curiosamente, que crece en las arenas del desierto de Suna. Es cuestión de suerte encontrarla, debido a las tormentas de arena, muchas veces llegan a desaparecer del lugar en donde fueron vistas anteriormente.

-¿Para qué se utiliza?- pregunto Suigetsu sorprendido.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. –Es el antídoto perfecto, para toda clase de venenos, por ello, es que no tengo la más mínima idea cual puede ser el veneno que haya recibido estando prisionera…

-Puede tratarse de un jutsu.-intervino Sasuke.

-Podría ser, sin embargo, no explicaría la presencia del antídoto en mi cuerpo, lo que me hace pensar, que se trata de un veneno.

-¿Para qué son todas esas hierbas?- preguntó Suigetsu señalando el canasto lleno de hierbas recolectadas.

-Son una mezcla que ayuda a combatir los problemas de circulación en la sangre y mejorar la coagulación. –Explico Sakura.- Quizá con esto, mis heridas no vuelvan a abrirse.

-Parece demasiado sencillo.-comentó Suigetsu.

-Parece, pero no lo es.

-Hn.

Sasuke estaba asombrado de los conocimientos de Sakura en cuanto a la medicina, pero no dejaba de admirar cuanto había crecido y madurado en aquel tiempo que estuvieron separados. Sin duda se había convertido en una médico inigualable y experta. Queriendo apartarse de la pelirrosa por unos momentos, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la pensión y darse un baño. Había dado solo unos pasos cuando…

-¡Sakura- chan!

-¡AAAHHHHH!

El grito preocupado de Suigetsu, y el grito desgarrador de Sakura hicieron que Sasuke volteara inmediatamente para encontrarse con una escena devastadora: Sakura se encontraba en el pasto, sus cabellos rosas esparcidos por la hierba y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, a su lado Suigetsu se acercaba para ver lo que le ocurría, e inmediatamente Sasuke estaba ahí, a un lado de ella, queriendo sostener su mano sin atreverse. Suigetsu miraba sorprendido, como las batas blancas en las que iba vestida Sakura se manchaban de sangre, como algunos moretones y golpes reaparecían con intensidad en su piel blanca. Lo más aterrador era ver la figura frágil de la kunoichi, retorciéndose de dolor.

Inmediatamente, Sasuke se apresuró a mirar las heridas en su estomago y en su vientre y sorprendidos, observaron como estas, que estaban ya cicatrizando con rapidez nuevamente desde la última vez que Sakura había sangrado, volvían a abrirse y a sangrar profusamente.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Me está quemando!

-¡Sakura!-llamó Sasuke consternado, sintiéndose inútil por no saber qué hacer.

-¡ME QUEMA!-exclamó Sakura retorciéndose del dolor, tratando de cubrir sus heridas con sus manos, manchándose de sangre, inmediatamente Sasuke tomó su camisa blanca que no llevaba puesta y la presionó sobre su vientre.

Karin había llegado al lugar. Se coloco del otro lado del cuerpo de Sakura frente a los dos shinobis y les pidió que sujetaran a Sakura mientras intentaba curar sus heridas. Ambos hicieron lo que se les pidió e inmediatamente Karin realizo unos sellos con sus manos, y con un pequeño flujo de chacra se dispuso a transmitirlo a las heridas profundas de Sakura que no dejaban de sangrar. Sin embargo, su ceño se frunció cuando la energía que pretendía transmitir se regresaba a su cuerpo … había algo muy raro en todo aquello así que lo intentó de nuevo… Sakura aun seguía sollozando y retorciéndose pero con menor fuerza e intensidad, una vez más Karin sintió que el chacra que pretendía utilizar se le regresaba a su cuerpo y en mayor cantidad.

-Im…imposible… -murmuró la pelirroja atónita.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no has detenido el sangrado?-preguntó Suigetsu alarmado.

-No… no puedo… El cuerpo de Sakura está bloqueado.- dijo Karin pasmada, mirando a los shinobi que le regresaban la mirada confundidos. Sakura estaba quedando inconsciente.- Al intentar utilizar mi chacra sobre sus heridas, pareciera que dreno su chacra con la acción… el chacra que intentó utilizar para ayudarle es el mismo chacra que su cuerpo expulsa, regresándomelo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

Sasuke miró a Sakura, quien parecía tranquilizarse, pero una sombra de terror había cubierto su rostro perfecto. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

– Puede ser un Kinjutsu.

-¿Alguna técnica prohibida?

Hubo un silencio total, solo interrumpido por los sollozos y la respiración agitada de Sakura…

-…Tsunade shishou…

* * *

-¿Has visto a Naruto Uzumaki?

Hinata miró nerviosa al ANBU que se encontraba frente a ella, la máscara blanca de una rata impedía ver las facciones del hombre que llegaba a cuestionar a la joven heredera Hyuuga. Hinata se encontraba en una de las pequeñas calles de Konoha caminando hacia la floristería de su amiga Ino, donde se reunirían para tomar un té, sin embargo, fue interceptada inesperadamente por el ANBU. Nerviosa, pero aparentando total confianza, respondió:

-Estaba conmigo esta mañana, desayunamos juntos y se fue.

-¿A dónde? – cuestionó la áspera voz del ninja.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-No.. no lo sè.- respondió con timidez.- quizá fue a ver a Kakashi-san.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que el ANBU continuará.- Llevamos buscando a Naruto toda la mañana, quizá puedas acompañarme para asegurarnos de que no lo estás encubriendo.

Hinata se sorprendió al verse descubierta, y un breve escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿Qué pasaría si el Consejo se enterara de que Naruto y Kakashi habían abandonado la aldea en búsqueda de su compañera?

-Hinata Hyuuga, pertenece a uno de los clanes más antiguos e influyentes de la aldea.- la voz de Shikamaru interrumpió la amenaza del ANBU, y tanto él como Hinata se voltearon para mirar al joven prodigio que llegaba a la escena, con un aspecto bastante tranquilo, como siempre. El ANBU, gruño, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.- Necesitaras de un arresto temporal para llevarla a las salas de interrogación, incluso, necesitas de un permiso especial para hacerle cualquier tipo de pregunta referente a alguna investigación.

-Solo buscaba a Naruto Uzumaki.- respondió el ANBU tratando de encubrir la violación a una de las leyes que protegían al clan Hyuuga.

-Debe estar por ahí, comiendo ramen.-contestó Shikamaru apacible, colocándose a un lado de Hinata.

-Gracias.-murmuro entre dientes el ANBU y desapareció en seguida, dejando a un preocupado Shikamaru y a Hinata, asustada. Hinata se volvió para mirar a Shikamaru, aliviada y agradecida por su ayuda.

-No… no se que habría hecho, si… si no hubieras llegado, Shikamaru-san.

-No te preocupes, en la mañana escuche que a Iruka le preguntaban sobre Kakashi, es muy probable que el Consejo sepa que ninguno de los dos están en la aldea…

La mirada aperlada de la joven heredera del Clan Hyuuga se ensombreció de la preocupación. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con Naruto? ¿Cuáles serian las consecuencias que el Consejo dejaría caer sobre ellos? Era una situación bastante injusta. Estaba claro, que la guerra está próxima a presentarse, sin embargo, Hinata comenzaba a sospechar que los principales problemas que debían enfrentar estaban dentro de la misma Aldea.

-¿Vas a ver a Ino?-preguntó Shikamaru mirando de reojo a la joven de pelo azul fuerte. Hinata asintió tímidamente. –Entonces vamos, te acompaño.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles de Konoha mientras observaban a la gente realizar su rutina diaria. Sorpresiva y curiosamente encontraron a algunos miembros ANBU transitando por las calles de Konoha, sin duda alguna, estaban buscando el paradero de Naruto y Kakashi.

Llegaron al pequeño pero hermoso local cubierto de adornos florales en donde trabajaba Ino. La tienda estaba cerrada. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de incertidumbre pues a esas horas, Ino debía estar aun atendiendo algunos clientes. Shikamaru saco de su bolsillo la llave que Ino le había entregado antes por cualquier emergencia.

Las luces estaban apagadas, sin embargo, en la habitación detrás del mostrador, podía escucharse la voz de Ino que replicaba con vehemencia. Ambos, caminaron hacia dicha estancia para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y con quien hablaba Ino. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos, al descubrir que Ino discutía con otro miembro ANBU.

-¡Ya te dije que Naruto debe estar encerrado en su cuarto, sin querer hablar con nadie! ¡Después de todo está enojado con el mundo entero porque no le han permitido ir a ver a Sakura!-replico Ino exasperada.

-La casa de Uzumaki está vacía. – la voz del ANBU era profunda y monótona.

-Pues entonces no sé donde pueda estar, y me encuentro demasiado ocupada como para andar de niñera de Naruto.

-¿Por qué buscan a Naruto?

La voz de Shikamaru interrumpió la discusión entre el ANBU e Ino, quien ya se encontraba bastante alterada debido a las incansables preguntas del ninja. Estaba nerviosa, si. Y cuando lo vio entrar pensó que la iban a apresar por complicidad, sin embargo, el ANBU solo había permanecido impasible frente a ella, iniciando el interrogatorio, a pesar de sus nervios, ella había respondido demasiado bien.

Miró hacia donde estaba su novio y detrás de el, la tímida Hinata le miraba con preocupación. No tardo mucho en entender, que también a ella la habían asaltado con preguntas y en ese momento Ino, supo que se trataba de algo grave. El Consejo ya sabía.

El ANBU miro se volvió para mirar a Shikamaru y su voz monótona volvió a hablar: - Es muy probable que Naruto haya salido en búsqueda de Sakura cuando se dio la estricta orden de que permaneciera en la Aldea, al igual que Kakashi. Si ambos desobedecieron, deben ser castigados y declarados traidores de Konoha.

-¿¡QUE?

Ino y Hinata miraron llenas de sorpresa y de temor al ANBU, incrédulas por lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿Cómo era posible que se les declarara traidores a los más leales ninjas de Konoha? Y solo demostraban su lealtad al no dejar en el olvido ni abandono a sus compañeros. Después de todo, la fuerza de la unión les daba siempre la victoria. Pero Shikamaru, sin inmutarse siguió mirando al ANBU, aunque su mirada de ojos negros reflejaba reproche y desconfianza.

-¿Por qué tan extrañamente, el equipo 7 ha desaparecido?-peguntó el genio, suspicaz.

-La situación de la señorita Haruno y de su compañero Sai, la desconocemos, sin embargo, esta bastante claro, que el primer miembro, Sasuke Uchiha prefirió la venganza y el poder sobre su nación. En cuanto a Hatake y Uzumaki, abandonaron voluntariamente la aldea; en contra de las órdenes del Consejo, y eso los hace traidores.

-Traidor es aquel que trabaja para el bando contrario.- refutó Shikamaru.- y las decisiones del Consejo a mi me parecen… _extrañas._

-No eres nadie para cuestionar a tus gobernantes.-dijo el ANBU elevando la voz, apareciendo molesto.

-Y mis gobernantes no son nadie para dejar caer a quienes los defienden. –desafió Shikamaru elevando la furia del ANBU.- Dime, ¿Para quién trabajas, tu?

-¡Shikamaru...!-la voz de Ino interrumpió al joven, estaba aterrada, su novio estaba llegando demasiado lejos y lo más peligroso de todo, es que estaba acusando al Consejo de traición. Eso podría traer graves consecuencias. Shikamaru se detuvo un momento y su mirada se poso en ella, miró los ojos azules que le suplicaban que no continuara y con un gesto de tranquilidad intentó calmarla, pero no se detendría. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos y ahora el, que había descubierto que el Consejo podría estar involucrado en la desaparición de Sakura, no se callaría ni detendría sus acusaciones. Volvió su mirada hacia el ANBU y desafiante le pregunto:

- ¿Trabajas para Konoha o para el Consejo?

-...Shikamaru…

Hinata miraba aterrada al igual que Ino, aunque no era visible, sabían que la expresión del ANBU era de cólera y también de triunfo; Shikamaru había hecho explícitamente la división entre el Consejo y Konoha, eso implicaba ya una acusación por si misma. Y nadie nunca se había atrevido a desafiar al Consejo, y los últimos que lo habían hecho, el clan Uchiha, habían sido masacrados… de repente. Shikamaru sabía que había llegado al límite y conocía las consecuencias.

-Por el poder que me confiere Konoha, quedas arrestado por difamación y falso testimonio.

-¡No puede hacer eso!-los ojos de Ino se habían inundado en lágrimas.-¡No puedes arrestar a Shikamaru!

-Ino.-La voz de Shikamaru fue suave pero estricta. Le indicaba a su novia que cerrara la boca, ella lo miró furiosa.

-¿Por què ya ni siquiera podemos expresarnos? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-Ino, ya basta.- esta vez, Shikamaru habló con más fuerza e Ino se mordió el labio inferior para no continuar. Hinata aterrada por lo que estaba presenciado, corrió a lado de su amiga para tranquilizarla. Sin poner resistencia alguna, Shikamaru se dejó apresar y ambos salieron de la habitación, seguidos de Ino y Hinata. Antes de salir por la puerta de la floristería, Shikamaru sonrió a Ino, tranquilamente, como si nada estuviera pasando, dejando que entonces Ino rompiera en llanto.

-…Eres un tonto, Shika-kun…

* * *

El atardecer llegaba a su fin para darle paso a la noche. Las hojas de los arboles se movían al viento frío que chocaba con ellas, pronto llegaría el invierno y pronto el final de la estructura de las Aldea como hasta ahora se conocía.

Entró a la pequeña pero reconfortable cabaña de madera que se encontraba en medio del bosque que aun pertenecía a la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes. La chimenea estaba encendida, pero no había nadie, lo sabía por que no había sentido ni un chacra desde que entro al perímetro. Se sentó en el sofá de piel que se encontraba en la chimenea y observó como el fuego consumía lentamente la leña. Sus ojos, de un ámbar peligroso se posaron sobre un folder que se hallaba en la mesa de a lado, eran los últimos informes políticos y económicos de las Aldeas, y el informe de la muerte del Raikage.

El color de sus cabellos rojizos era más intenso a la luz del fuego y sus facciones blancas parecían talladas en piedra, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro que se formara conforme leía los informes que estaban en aquella mesa. Espero unos momentos pacientemente en aquel lugar, finalmente la puerta de la cabaña volvió a abrirse dejando pasar el viento frio y se cerro de inmediato. Un joven, completamente pàlido, de aspecto un poco tétrico, cabello negro y ojos negros, con una expresión blanca sobre su rostro apareció en la entrada de la cabaña.

-¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?-preguntó el joven de cabellos negros.

-Hace una hora o un poco más.

-¿Qué noticias tienes?

-Tu querida flor de cerezo sigue completamente desaparecida, y Uzumaki y Hatake han salido en su búsqueda.

La mirada negra del joven se ensombreció y de repente sus facciones adquirieron rastros de inconformidad y reproche.- El Consejo dijo que prohibiría su búsqueda.

-Así lo hizo.

El shinobi lo miro confuso por unos momentos, pero una vez que hubo entendido todo, sus músculos se relajaron y una pequeña sonrisa se deformo en sus labios …-Eso quiere decir…

-Que los nombraron traidores de Konoha.

-Sorprendente.

-Así es, Konoha nos ha dado sus armas para ganar.

-¿Y no hay ningún rastro de Sakura?

-Ninguno, pero estoy seguro de que el veneno la hará que busque a Tsunade si es que tiene la posibilidad.

-Sasuke Uchiha no la dejara morir, regresaran a Konoha.

El pelirrojo lo miró con incredulidad.- ¿En verdad crees que esta con Uchiha?

-No lo creo, lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque si, simplemente lo sé.

-Como digas, en cuanto haya caído Konoha y tengas a tu querida Sakura desaparecerás de aquí.

-Lo sé, no me interesa nada mas.

-Bien, debo irme…Por cierto, Shikamaru fue detenido, por difamación.

El pelinegro lo miro con incredulidad y sorpresa.- Eso es magnífico.

-Así es. - contestó el pelirrojo tomando la máscara que casi siempre cubría su rostro, la máscara que representaba la Rata, en el zodiaco chino, la de un ANBU, -Konoha ya ha caído.- dijo, y salió de la cabaña dejando solo al pelinegro.

-Sakura… ¿Dónde estás? –murmuró el pelinegro, mientras tomaba su cuaderno de dibujo y se sentaba frente a la chimenea a dibujar un rostro más de la Flor de cerezo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo!**

**Dejen muchos review! culquier aclarcion duda comentario, haganmelo saber ! =)**


	10. LaZos de LeaLtad

**PORFIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR ! **

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE NO ABANDONArE ESTA HISTORIA ñ.ñ**

**POR CIERTO, SI LES GUSTAN LAS PAREJAS QUE MANEJO AQUI, PASEN A LEER OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS "EL INFIERNO DE TU AMOR" **

**GRACIAAAS! Y COMENTEN!**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

**Capitulo Diez**

**LAZOS DE LEALTAD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había millones de preguntas que cruzaban por su mente. Ninguna tenia respuesta alguna y eso comenzaba a inquietarle de sobremanera. Un espacio en blanco, un cuadro vacio y sin contexto comenzaba a preocuparle. No sabía que rayos estaba pasando en su aldea, no entendía las situaciones fuera de control que se estaban suscitando, no podía encontrar explicación alguna para las decisiones del Consejo; algo iba mal; muy mal. Y el sólo hecho de estar consciente de que se estaba tramando algo terrible, le producía un nudo en la garganta… era temor y coraje.

No había encontrado el valor para expresarlo con palabras, pero estaba consciente de que sus compañeros, de igual manera se habían dado cuenta; quizá el único valiente en aquellos momentos, el único con valor para expresar lo que ya temían todos había sido Shikamaru, y ahora estaba detenido por haber expresado un solo pensamiento, por sacar al fin la duda que a todos asaltaba. Había sido un evento sorpresivo y terrible, solo una prueba más de que el Consejo y sus leales servidores, estaban perdiendo la cabeza.

¿Apresar a uno de los estrategas más inteligentes de la historia de Konoha, solo por cuestionar a un ANBU? ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Konoha?

Habían pasado ya dos días y no tenían noticia alguna de Shikamaru, ni siquiera habían permitido a su novia Ino entrar a verla a la celda, habían prohibido que Ibiki se viera involucrado en el caso y en la interrogación y ni siquiera la Hokage había tenido acceso para verle a pesar de las continuas exigencias que había hecho al Consejo y de las múltiples demandas, se le ignoró por completo.

No había noticia alguna de Kakashi o Naruto, a pesar de que el mismo día en que se había apresado a Shikamaru, se envió un escuadrón de ANBU, para salir en su búsqueda. Tsunade había enfrentado al Consejo informando que ella había autorizado la misión de Kakashi y Naruto; sin embargo, no se tomó ninguna medida en contra de la Hokage… hasta ese momento. Pero si duda alguna, habría algún castigo por haber desafiado al Consejo.

Neji miró por la ventana de la alta torre en la que se encontraban. En la habitación, solo otras tres personas le acompañaban; su antiguo maestro, Maito Gai que se encontraba también absorto en sus pensamientos, sus pobladas cejas negras se convertían en una sola línea al tener el ceño fruncido, meditabundo; la segunda persona era Anko; lucía mas pálida que de costumbre y bastante decaída, más que por la preocupación que le embargaba, un dejo de angustia, seguramente dirigida en un pensamiento hacia su compañero de cabellos blancos, ahora nombrado traidor a Konoha, le hacía lucir bastante gris y alterada; Anko revisaba unos papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio de la Hokage, su expresión cambiaba de confusión a furia, de furia a preocupación, de preocupación a indignación, y muchas emociones mas se mezclaban.

-¡Es que esto no puede ser posible!-exclamó repentinamente sacando a Maito Gai de sus pensamientos, atrayendo de la misma manera la atención de Neji Hyuga y de Tsunade, quien los había mandando llamar en un intento desesperado por confirmar que contaba con su apoyo total.

Era ya muy evidente que el Consejo había marcado una línea entre él y la Hokage, ahora el poder gobernante de Konoha estaba siendo absorbido por el grupo de ancianos, que se decían llamar sabios, y que en primera instancia, había sido conformado desde hacía mucho tiempo, para apoyar y ayudar a gobernar al Hokage, sin embargo, con el paso de los años, los ancianos venían haciéndose ambiciosos… Danzo, entre ellos, anhelaba el poder, y no perdía oportunidad alguna para obtenerlo, de esta manera, bajo su manipulación, seguramente el Consejo y su raíz de ANBU, estaban actuando en contra de Tsunade y en contra de aquellos que le apoyaban.

En algún punto, se había perdido el interés que parecía mutuo: proteger la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

-No entiendo qué diablos está pasando.- murmuró Gai casi desesperado, mirando fijamente a la mujer de cabellos rubios que se hallaba frente a él, ésta se limitó tan solo a encogerse de hombros y suspirar, casi con un aire de derrota.- ¿No van a dejar en libertad a Shikamaru?

Con el entrecejo fruncido, una mirada de determinación y furia se plantó en los ojos ambarinos de la Hokage. –¡Claro que lo dejarán en libertad si no quieren que yo misma destituya a esos malditos ancianos de su cargo!

Tras estas palabras, Gai, Anko y Neji la miraron sobresaltados. Eliminar los cargos que empeñaban los ancianos del Consejo era algo… peligroso y quizá exagerado; a Konoha ya se le tenía al tanto de que estaba próxima la guerra, descubrirle a sus ciudadanos que también se estaba desatando un conflicto interno visiblemente grave, era alterar el bienestar que por tanto tiempo, los ninjas de Konoha se habían empeñado en obsequiar a su gente. Pero quizá no había otra opción, estaba siendo demasiado peligroso el poder que tenían los ancianos… quizá el temor de perderlo todo los había llevado a las locuras que estaba cometiendo: restringir misiones, declarar a Kakashi y Naruto como traidores, ignorar a la Hokage por completo, y arrestar a un ninja por nada…

Bueno, quizá realmente era necesario actuar para minimizar las acciones y decisiones de los ancianos, de no ser así, muchos más errores se iban a cometer afectando la seguridad de la aldea; ninguno de los que estaba ahí conocía las intenciones del Consejo, no querían dudar de ellas, de porque estaban perdiendo el control, pero debían tomar acción; y Tsunade estaba realmente agradecida porque a su lado había muchas personas y muchos ninjas que le apoyaban incondicionalmente.

-Tsunade sama.- la voz suave de Shizune llenó la habitación. La joven abrió repentinamente la puerta y todos los presentes se voltearon para mirarla. Su mirada oscura denotaba prisas y un abismo de preocupaciones; se dirigió al escritorio de su jefa y le entregó un sobre, firmado por el Consejo. –Me han pedido que le entregue la respuesta a la orden que usted mandó.

-¿Mandaste una orden, Tsunade sama? – inquirió Anko sorprendida.

Tsunade asintió, e inmediatamente abrió el sobre para leer su contenido. Los demás presentes esperaban impacientes atentos a cualquier gesto que pudiera adelantarles algo sobre lo que decía la carta.

"_Debido a las circunstancias que rodean a nuestra querida aldea, hemos considerado un fuerte agravio las palabras emitidas por el shinobi Nara Shikamaru, cuya insinuación de que el Consejo se encuentra en contra de los intereses generales de la Aldea, ha sido una ofensa terrible. Por ello mismo, hemos decidido darle 20 días de prisión al joven, sin derecho a ninguna visita, para que recapacite sobre sus palabras e injurias. Esperando que entienda nuestra posición, Tsunade, pedimos su apoyo y no meterse más en lo que a nosotros nos concierne. Gracias"._

-¡AAARRRGHHHH!

Arrugando el papel entre sus manos y con la furia amenazando con romper su cordura, Tsunade arrojo el papel por la ventana; los demás que la observaban sabían que la respuesta del Consejo no habían sido en absoluto, nada buena.

-¿Qué decía la carta? ¿Dejarán en libertad a Shikamaru?-preguntó Neji con voz fría.

Tsunade hizo un gesto negativo.- Veinte días de prisión.- contestó.- Pero no lo permitiré.

Maito Gai se levantó de su asiento, sorprendido por la noticia y visiblemente afectado.- ¡Veinte días! Es inadmisible dejar a un joven prodigio tanto tiempo en la cárcel.

-Lo sè y no lo voy a permitir.- declaró Tsunade poniéndose de pie. Luego dirigiéndose a Neji le dijo:- Tu conoces bien la situación, casi de la misma manera como la percibió Shikamaru, quiero que reúnas a las personas que más confianza les tengas y compartas esto con ellos. .- Neji asintió. – Anko, me atreveré a pedirte que salgas en busca de Kakashi y de Naruto para que les informes la postura que ha tomado el Consejo, pero de igual manera advertirles, que no los quiero de regreso a menos que traigan noticias sobre Sakura o Sai.

-Esta misma tarde me irè, Tsunade sama.

-En cuanto a ti, Gai.- prosiguió Tsunade.- quiero que junto con Asuma, Iruka y Kurenai se mantengan al tanto de los movimientos del Consejo y de la raíz ANBU, de igual manera, resguardarán cualquier acción o reunión que nuestros aliados mantengan.

Gai asintió.

-Ahora mismo iré a sacar a Shikamaru de la cárcel.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, Sakura siempre había sido una molestia para él y odiaba tanto que se metiera en su camino, en sus cosas, que siempre se interpusiera en sus objetivos con una expresión de preocupación o de angustia, siempre llorando y gritando su nombre. Debía confesar que en más de una ocasión, la preocupación que Sakura reflejaba hacia él, le impedía desenvolverse en las peleas al máximo, una parte de él siempre estaba cuidando de no aumentar la preocupación de su compañera; su optimismo, su inteligencia, sus peleas con Naruto, su extrema bondad, sus ojos verdes siempre buscando su mirada oscura, sus cabellos rosas… todo era una molestia.

Una enorme distracción.

Sakura era todo lo contrario a él; podían hacer el contraste perfecto, pero de igual manera era terrible atar a la primavera al destino del más frio y cruel invierno. Sin duda alguna, Sakura podía encontrar en su camino a alguien que le ofreciera lo que él jamás podría. Sakura se lo merecía, a pesar de todo, era una de las personas más buenas y nobles que había en la tierra, eso podía casi jurarlo.

Y verla ahí, recostada sobre la cama, sobre las sábanas blancas, envuelta en un cobertor azul marino, con sus cabellos largos y rosados esparcidos sobre la almohada, su piel blanca manchada de pequeños moretones que apenas se desvanecían, su semblante afligido, inquieto, inmersa en un descanso poco apacible; estaba débil, Sasuke lo sabía y aquel extraño veneno incrustado en su sangre la estaba matando, y él no podía permitirlo.

Era verdad que durante mucho tiempo había estado decidido a matar a Naruto, a Kakashi e incluso a la frágil de Sakura con tal de cumplir su cometido y durante mucho tiempo pensó que matarlos a ellos era la única manera de deshacerse de esos lazos que alguna vez lo habían unido a la aldea. Y por su venganza, estaba dispuesto a todo. Sin embargo, aun cuando había sido maldecido hace algún tiempo por Orochimaru y convertido en demonio, era humano; era lo que quedaba de un niño que había visto a su familia ser asesinada; tenía un corazón lleno de oscuridad que luchaba aun, ciegamente y sin su permiso para encontrar la paz. Aferrarse a matar y a vengar era lo único que le quedaba, sin embargo, aun en su memoria permanecían los recuerdos de aquella infancia que le había ofrecido un camino distinto y que él se había negado a aceptar y a seguir, después de todo, su corazón no podía permitirse alegrías, solo constantes tristezas y múltiples rencores; el clan Uchiha debía ser vengado, hasta no haber derramado la sangre de todos los culpables, no iba a poder estar en paz.

Sasuke volvió a mirar el semblante inquieto de Sakura, quizá ella una vez más se había interpuesto en su camino, quizá una vez más Sakura había llegado a mover aquellos sentimiento de remordimiento en su corazón, a dar un poco de luz a su vida, como siempre hacía; era radiante y por lo tanto, era inevitable no sentir un poco de tranquilidad estando a lado de la personificación de la primavera. Aun cuando se reprochaba sí mismo estar observándola detenidamente mientras descansaba, no podía apartar su vista, y miles de recuerdos de aquellos tiempos cuando era parte del Equipo 7, inundaban su mente y en el fondo de su ser, una leve llama de deseo de volver comenzaba a encenderse. Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió, y el sonido que provocó el rechinar de ésta sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, y la llama entonces, se apago de inmediato, y volvió a la realidad.

-¿Cómo sigue?- la voz consternada de Jugo resonó en la habitación.

-Mejor.

A pesar de que Sasuke trataba de ocultar sus emociones detrás de su indiferencia, Jugo, notó la preocupación de su joven líder y no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa; Sasuke parecía ser un demonio, sin sentimientos. Un vengador sin remordimientos, pero al parecer, estaba equivocado. El joven de cabellos anaranjados y de complexión muy robusta, se acercò lentamente a la cama en donde descansaba Sakura, con una mirada de reojo a Sasuke se atrevió a decirle:

-Quizá lo ideal es que regrese a su Aldea. Tal vez, la Hokage pueda ayudarle.

-Es casi imposible acercarnos a la Aldea.- contestó Sasuke.- No hay manera de devolverla.

Jugo miró a Sasuke pensativo, queriendo encontrar en él algo que el pelinegro no podía o quería expresar. Para el equipo Hebi, no había imposibles, mucho menos acercarse a una aldea como lo era Konoha, tenían las cualidades y habilidades perfectas para acercarse y dejar a la kunoichi en la entrada de la Aldea, además, a Sakura solo le daban estos ataques repentinamente, podían acercarse a la Aldea y permitir que Sakura continuara el resto del camino sola. Pero Jugo entendía y veía mas allá de las palabras de Sasuke; simplemente su líder, no quería dejar ir a la pelirrosa.

-…Sasuke kun…

Ambos ninjas miraron a la figura que yacía en la cama, poco a poco Sakura iba recobrando conciencia, pero lucia muy débil; Jugo se acercò a ella con el vaso de agua que estaba en el mueble de la esquina, Sasuke, simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Suigetsu y Karin se encontraban esperando justo afuera de la habitación, por sus expresiones en el rostro, parecía evidente que habían estado molestándose el uno al otro; pero justo al salir Sasuke, ambos se incorporaron adoptando una postura diferente y miraron a su líder, quien parecía no tener ganas de hablar con ninguno; su semblante completamente inexpresivo y su mirada completamente oscura, les invitaba a no entablar ninguna conversación, sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke continuara caminando por el largo pasillo y llegar a las escaleras, Karin, sin poder contener su curiosidad cargada de celos, le detuvo.

-No puede quedarse con nosotros, Sasuke kun. – Suigetsu la miró resentido, sin embargo, esta vez, le apoyaba. Sasuke se detuvo, pero no se volvió para mirarla, Karin tomó esto como una señal de que podía continuar y él escucharía.- Cada vez que sufre de un ataque así, pierde sangre; si no podemos detenerlo, morirá desangrada y… es una carga para nosotros. No podemos cuidarla.

Las palabras de Karin eran firmes, pero su voz resonaba temblorosa.

"_Prometo no ser una carga para ti, Sasuke kun. Quédate por favor"._

Recuerdos de la noche en la que había abandonado su aldea llegaron a su mente, lo último que había visto al partir, era el rostro suplicante de su compañera, cuyas lágrimas le imploraban retractarse de su decisión… Sasuke se mantuvo inquieto por unos segundos, recordando que Sakura siempre se había considerado una carga para el… y no lo era; quizá lo que realmente era una carga era el afecto que le tenía a ella, a Naruto y hasta a Kakashi… ese afecto si empezaba a ser una carga en su vida como vengador. Por otro lado, las palabras de Karin resultaban impactantes… los ataque de Sakura eran muy extraños; cada vez se mostraba más débil y por tanto, era probable que tuvieran consecuencias muy graves…

Pero la muerte nunca. No lo permitiría.

-Odio decirlo, - la voz de Suigetsu resonó en el pasillo.- Pero es posible que la bruja de aquí tenga razón.- Karin le dio un codazo al escuchar su apodo y lo miro furiosa.- Tenemos cosas que hacer y ni Sakura nos ayudará y nosotros no podemos ayudarla a ella.

Sasuke no supo que decir, ni que argumentos utilizar para debatirlos. Tenían razón. Debían enfocarse en sus asuntos, Sakura no formaba parte de ellos, solo por accidente, por una mera coincidencia estaba ahora en su camino, por el bien de ella, y por su propio bien, Sasuke debía permitirle regresar a Konoha.

Aunque no quisiera.

-Hn.

Y sin decir ni una palabra, y dejando al chico de cabellos blancos y a la mujer pelirroja completamente intrigados por su decisión, bajó las escaleras para salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

* * *

-Este es un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

Estaban agotados totalmente; su búsqueda ya llevaba algunos días y no había nada; absolutamente nada que pudiera dar si quiera una pista del paradero de Sakura o Sai. Ni Naruto ni Kakashi habían intercambiado alguna opinión al respecto, pero en el corazón de ambos estaba latente el temor y la duda… solo hacía falta mirar la expresión del otro para saber que ambos guardaban los mismos pensamientos: estaban dando círculos nada más. No quedaba nada de los dos ninjas desaparecidos.

Kakashi se ofreció para hacer la primer guardia, después de todo, aun mantenía el papel de figura paterna ante Naruto, y a pesar de que sabía lo fuerte que se había vuelto, lo persistente y admirable, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto protector; se recargó en el tronco grueso de un árbol, habían encendido una fogata que pudiera ofrecerles algo de calor para la fría noche, aunque en realidad, Kakashi no tenía idea si el frio provenía del clima, o desde su interior.

Habían logrado esquivar al grupo de ANBU que parecía estar buscándolos; por un momento pensó que lo mejor era enfrentarlos, claramente en el sentido de hablar con ellos e informarles que la misión había sido asignada especialmente por la Hokage, pero al pensarlo dos veces entendió que quizá no era la mejor idea; lo más probable era que estos ejercieran la fuerza para llevarlos de regreso a Konoha, y a decir verdad, Kakashi estaba desesperado por obtener noticias de Sakura.

Pensó que los únicos capaces de haber atacado a Sakura y a Sai, era Akatsuki, claramente el grupo de criminales sabían de la relación que guardaba la pequeña flor de cerezo con el Jinchuriki, pero no entendía cual podía ser el plan que pretendían tramar; Shikamaru tampoco podía descifrar que posible estrategia planeaba Akatsuki con el secuestro de Sakura o Sai, ya iba más de un mes, y no había indicio alguno por parte de ellos que incitara a Naruto a enfrentarlos, a menos que, ellos mismos supusieran que Naruto iría a buscarlos directamente … pero era casi imposible.

Sasuke.

Era otra opción que había considerado, y seguramente también había pasado por la mente de Naruto. ¿Pero había sido capaz su ex alumno de atacar a Sakura, mujer que en su infancia había consagrado su vida a él? No podía afirmarlo, tenía miedo de pensar si quiera que Sasuke Uchiha había perdido todo sentimiento, el lo había conocido y en el fondo entendía el sufrimiento del heredero Uchiha y aun cuando no aprobaba su actitud ni su comportamiento, pues ya una vez había intentado matarlos, Kakashi aun guardaba la esperanza de que Sasuke reaccionara.

Había hablado con Tsunade, lo más probable es que si el Uchiha no regresaba, era porque había algo más que lo estaba deteniendo y obligando a continuar con su equipo Hebi; y por otro lado, Tsunade había insistido en que debían averiguar que era exactamente.

Hasta ahora, no tenían noticia ni pista alguna de Sasuke ni su nuevo objetivo.

Era una mujer hermosa, determinada y desafiante; cuando quería podía ser tan tierna y dulce que podía derretir hasta el corazón más frio, como el de Sasuke Uchiha; cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba era fría y letal; tenia uno de los caracteres más difíciles de Konohagakure; y era una de las kunoichi más apreciadas y admiradas de la aldea. Muchos eran los hombres que la pretendían y buscaban su aprobación, a veces solo una mirada o una sonrisa; todo en ella era perfecto.

Todo excepto su amor por Sasuke.

Al conocerla haba quedado perdidamente enamorado de su esencia y de su físico, de sus ojos esmeralda, su piel blanca y sus cabellos distinguidamente rosas; de su risa y hasta de sus gritos; y en silencio la amaba y la deseaba; era, sin duda alguna, la luz que había estado buscando para iluminar aunque fuera un poco su camino tan oscuro.

-¿Pensando otra vez en ella? Creí que jamás tendrías sentimiento alguno, por eso te elegí para estar en mi equipo.

Sai levantó su mirada, completamente vacía para encontrarse con los ojos sumidos de su líder; su aspecto era patéticamente deplorable; pero entendía que debía mantener el disfraz de un viejo casi débil que solo aportaba sus ideas y conocimientos a su aldea Konoha; un viejo bastante y definitivamente ambicioso y enfermo. Danzo Shimura era una lagartija traidora que durante tanto tiempo había estado trabajando al margen de la Hokage, provocando que sus compañeros del Consejo de alguna manera le apoyasen, aun sin conocer por completo sus verdaderos objetivos. Sai le ignoró por completo, al fin y al cabo había estado cumpliendo sus ordenes sin replica alguna; y había cooperado con la caída de Konoha con la simple intención de que le recompensarán con Sakura; Danzo había aceptado; después de todo eran indispensables las habilidades de Sai, de la misma manera que era indispensable mantenerlo como espía dentro del Equipo 7.

Sai guardó su cuaderno de dibujo, cuyas hojas estaban plagadas de tinta que formaban la silueta de Sakura Haruno; se incorporó y miro carente de emoción alguna a Danzo, quien le observaba divertido, sorprendido en parte por descubrir que la obsesión de Sai llegaba más allá de lo imaginado, y fascinado, pues su obsesión podría ser un arma peligrosa que utilizaría en contra de Konoha y su destrucción.

-Han abandonado la Aldea en busca de ti y de Sakura.- informó Danzo mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea de la cabaña.- Tsunade se ha puesto muy impertinente esta tarde con el asunto de Shikamaru, y tuvimos que dejarlo en libertad…

Sin embargo, ninguna de estas noticias le parecía irrelevante al pelinegro.

-No tenemos rastro alguno de tu querida flor, lo más probable es que Uchiha esté detrás de esto; fue él quien mato al Raikage, solo el pudo llevársela… -continuó Danzo; Sai podía sentir un remolino de odio creciendo hacia el único heredero Uchiha. – Será mejor que permanezcas aquí, en este lugar enviaremos a Kakashi en cuanto lo encontremos para matarlo; de la misma manera cuando estalle la Guerra daremos la pista falsa de tu paradero con Sakura como rehenes, para capturar a Naruto.

Sai simplemente asintió. -¿Qué hay de Naruto y de Kakashi?.

Danzo suspiró.- Ya les siguen la pista. Mi escuadra de ANBU, capturará a Kakashi; es obvio que este obligará a Naruto a regresar a Konoha; así tan solo tendremos que matar al líder del Equipo Siete, por el momento.

-Naruto no abandonará a Kakashi. - argumentó Sai. - además, olvidas que Kakashi es muy fuerte, quizá ni tu equipo pueda con el.

-Entonces, Akatsuki intervendrá para apoyarnos.

-Por mi está bien. Haré lo que me pidas.

-Perfecto.- sonrió Danzo triunfante.- Esta noche llegara Fu Yamanaka aquí; ha ido junto con otros a saquear y a quemar la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba; esto le dará una señal a Konoha de que su fin esta próximo.

-Está muy cerca de Konoha; pedirán ayuda y sin duda la obtendrán.

-Bueno, olvidas que tenemos una alianza muy poderosa.- informo Danzo complacido.- las noticias no llegarán a la Hokage, te lo aseguro.

Sai no dudo en ningún momento de sus palabras; antes de que la noticia llegara a la Hokage, debía pasara por sus manos, como miembro importante del Consejo, seguramente se encargaría de desechara la noticia y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo, era casi imposible no detener las malas nuevas; de alguna manera Konoha terminaría enterándose; y Tsunade, inteligente empezaría a dudar también del Consejo y de Danzo, si no es que ya lo estaban haciendo.

Aun así, a Sai poco le importaba Konoha, Danzo, Tsunade o cualquier otra aldea; estaba absorto en la desaparición de Sakura y en su condición de salud; Sakura debía aparecer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Quiero hablar con Kabuto.

La demanda del ninja pareció tomar por sorpresa a Danzo, quien lo miró cuestionante.- Esta muy ocupado haciendo su trabajo. –contestó.

-¿Qué pasará con Sakura si nadie detiene el Kinjutsu?

-Morirá, evidentemente.

-No voy a permitirlo.

-Eso lo tengo bastante claro, no te preocupes. Kabuto tiene el control.

Sai lo miro con cierta desconfianza, pero no dijo nada más. Danzo se levanto del sillón y silenciosamente se dirigió a la puerta; Sai permanecía inmóvil.

-Hay un grupo de Konoha leal a mí y a nuestros intereses.-dijo el anciano antes de abandonar el lugar.- Hay otro grupo completamente indiferente, pues son civiles normales que aterrados con cualquier situación, hay aldeas que nos brindan su apoyo y aquellas que se rebelan han sido y seguirán siendo destruidas. Y hay otro grupo, leal a la legendaria aldea de Konoha… nos encargaremos de destruirlos.

Sin decir más, abandonó la cabaña en la que Sai permanecía oculto.

* * *

-¡Shika kun!

La rubia de piel blanca se abalanzo sobre su amado, completamente feliz y extasiada de verlo libre; había estado total y profundamente preocupada, al borde de la desesperación y harta de tanto llanto; nadie podía culparla, era una mujer cuya vida se estaba tornando un poco tormentosa, y a pesar de ser fuerte y ser una kunoichi admirable, era sensible y humana; su mejor amiga estaba desaparecida y su novio, futuro prometido, había sido arrestado. Las manos fuertes y ásperas, por el uso de las armas, acariciaron el rostro de Ino, el tacto de Shikamaru era para ella, lo más suave que existía; Shikamaru, aun pensando que su mujer hacia mucho drama, no pudo evitar sentirse halagado por tal bienvenida y reacción de Ino.

-¡Eres muy escandalosa, mujer! – sonrió Shikamaru al separarse de ella y darle un beso en la frente.

Ino le golpeo suavemente a modo de enfado por sus palabras.- Estaba muy preocupada, no he podido dormir. ¡Mira mis ojeras!

-Te hacen ver muy fea. – siguió bromeando el joven genio.

-Eres malo, Nara.- recriminó Ino, sin embargo, volvió a abrazarle.

-Pensé que te soltarían dentro de veinte días.- la voz fría de Neji llamó la atención de la pareja, a lado de el se encontraban Ten Ten, Lee y Hinata. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Aun cuando el Consejo tenga un enorme poder cada vez más creciente –contesto.- Tsunade sama cuenta con un carácter y una furia temible. Sus gritos fueron los que me liberaron, prácticamente.

- Me alegro que estés bien.- la voz tímida de Hinata se hizo escuchar entre el grupo de amigos.- Fue muy injusta tu detención.

-¡La cosa más injusta jamás cometida!-exclamo Ino enfadada.

-Eres problemática mujer. -sonrió Shikamaru.- Ahora más que nunca creo que el enemigo de Konoha y aquel del que tanto hemos hablado sin conocer su identidad, está aquí mismo; en nuestra aldea.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ten Ten confundida y a la vez aterrorizada, solo quería confirmar sus pensamientos, al igual que todos.

-Danzo esta detrás de todo esto, puedo casi jurarlo.- dijo Shikamaru con el entrecejo fruncido. –Siempre ha trabajado para sus propios intereses, su sed de poder puede llevarlo a traicionarnos.

-Tsunade piensa lo mismo.- intervino Neji.- Debemos permanecer cautelosos.

-Si Danzo puede estar detrás de todo… -Ino permanecía reflexiva.- Sai trabajaba para el… es posible entonces que …

Todos le miraron sorprendidos y completamente confundidos.

¿Sai un traidor?

Para empezar, Danzo traicionando a Konoha, era una idea creíble pero descabellada. ¿Y cuáles podían ser los motivos para hacerlo y que podían hacer para detenerlo?

-¡Hey chicos!

Todos detuvieron sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Choji Akimachi quien se acercaba a ellos, con unas papas en mano.- Kurenai y Asuma quieren vernos esta noche en su casa.- informó. – Después de la una de la mañana… y me ha pedido que guarden esta información.

-¿Por qué querrán vernos? – inquirió Lee.

Choji se encogió de hombros.- No me dijeron los motivos. Solo que era urgente y secreto.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de confusión una vez más.

* * *

Escuchó el sonido de metal e inmediatamente abrió los ojos; la enorme figura de una espada se formó frente a él; conforme iba alzando sus ojos azules para descubrir el rostro de su atacante, se vio sorprendido al reconocer la espada.

Y con la respiración detenida encontró a Sasuke Uchiha quien se hallaba parado frente a él.

Había sido rápido y silencioso; se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse acorralado por su gran rival y su antiguo mejor amigo; por otro lado sentía una rabia enorme, y gran parte de él una alegría de haberlo encontrado; también, se sentía tonto, estaba en manos de Sasuke, todo por no ser lo suficientemente rápido; en ese momento sus sentidos reaccionaron y su mirada buscó rápidamente el tronco en donde Kakashi se había sentado a vigilar.

Un chico de cabellos blancos y dentadura afilada tenía su espada en el cuello de Kakashi. Del otro lado, permanecía la pelirroja de lentes, también en posición de ataque; y sin embargo, el Ninja copia parecía total y completamente tranquilo; en ese momento Naruto entendió que Kakashi había permitido al equipo Hebi llegar hasta ellos…

-¡Sasuke, bastardo!

-Hn.

La mirada azul de Naruto era completamente desafiante; miraba a Sasuke con rencor y reproche, sin embargo, no se mostraba intimidado de ninguna manera. Su ex compañero permanecía igual a la última vez que se habían encontrado, solo el cabello más largo y visiblemente más fuerte; sin embargo, aun mantenía aquella actitud tan arrogante y un aire de frialdad le envolvían, su aspecto aun lucia aterrador.

Y solitario.

Y Naruto lo conocía bastante bien. Sasuke estaba muy enojado.

-No he venido a regresarte, ¿sabes?- dijo Naruto enfurruñado, aun así, Sasuke permaneció impasible, sin bajar su espada en absoluto.

-Y yo no he venido a matarte.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos acorralados? –Preguntó Kakashi aparentemente apacible, sin embargo, la llegada de Sasuke le había sorprendido.- ¿Estabas de paso? – preguntó Kakashi sonando bastante casual.

-Hn.

-Tenemos algo para ustedes.- intervino Suigetsu sonriente; con una actitud desvergonzada.

-¿De qué…?

Naruto no pudo continuar. Estaba sorprendido, pero aterrado; de entre los árboles apareció la alta figura de Juugo, el otro compañero de Sasuke, hasta ese momento Naruto no había reparado en su ausencia; pero no fue Juugo lo que le sorprendió, sino la figura que permanecía en sus brazos; los largos cabellos rosados colgaban como cascada; Sakura estaba inconsciente, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y se veía muchísimo más delgada que nunca…

Y la furia de Naruto surgió.

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste?

Naruto intentó atacar, pero se vio detenido cuando Sasuke aumentó la tensión en la espada, la punta clavada en el cuello de Naruto le impidió atacar, estaba acorralado; pero podía fácilmente iniciar una pelea con Sasuke, sin embargo, se aguanto. Sasuke lo miraba con frialdad, pero no dijo nada; Juugo se acercò lentamente hacia donde ambos se encontraban. Estaba claro que no buscaban un enfrentamiento. Naruto miraba aterrado la figura de Sakura…

-Solo está inconsciente.

La voz fría de Sasuke resonó en el silencio que se apoderaba del bosque, solo acompañado por el sonido de las llamas que crujían bajo el fuego que amenazaba por extinguirse; tanto Naruto como Kakashi se sintieron completamente aliviados al escucharlos. Juugo se acercò y depositó la frágil figura de Sakura a un lado de Naruto; Sasuke frunció el entrecejo odiando aquella escena.

Por un breve instante, tan breve que no fue ni siquiera reconocido por el mismo, sintió celos.

Celos de ver la figura frágil de Sakura puesta a lado de Naruto, único capaz de protegerla.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – cuestionó Kakashi, un tanto desconcertante por lo que estaba presenciando. -¿Dónde está Sai?

-Solo encontramos a Sakura chan. – Intervino Suigetsu.- Quizá cuando despierte, Sakura chan pueda contarles la historia. Nosotros debemos irnos.

"_Sakura chan". _¿Por qué diablos le llamaban así? Fue la primera pregunta que surgió en la mente tanto de Kakashi, como de Naruto; aunque un sinfín de incógnitas comenzaba a atacarles.

-Llévala con Tsunade.- las palabras de Sasuke no sonaron como un consejo, sino como una orden y este motivo fue la principal señal para Naruto de que Sasuke aun no rompía sus lazos con el Equipo Siete.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Hn.

La sorpresa de Naruto y el alivio por haber encontrado a Sakura provocaron que su mente trabajara mucho más lento; no pudo preguntarle nada más a Sasuke; este ya había desaparecido junto con su equipo entre los arboles adentrándose en la oscuridad.

Kakashi se incorporó rápidamente y en un segundo ya estaba del otro lado de Sakura.

Parecía estar sumergida en un profundo sueño.

-Será mejor que regresemos.- dijo el Ninja copia mientras tomaba a Sakura entre sus brazos. Naruto asintió y se incorporó deseando volver cuanto antes a la Aldea para que Tsunade pudiera revisarla.

Naruto sonrió enormemente, completamente feliz.

Habían encontrado a Sakura.

Su misión estaba completa.

Y, aun cuando fuera difícil de creerlo, Sasuke, ex miembro del equipo, había cooperado para recuperar a Sakura.

Para Naruto, en ese momento no había mayor tesoro que los lazos que le unían a sus amigos, y en ese momento entendió perfectamente, que cualquier cosa que se propusiera podría lograrla.

Él nunca había dejado de creer en Sasuke.

Y Sasuke, no le había fallado.

Naruto estaba más seguro que nunca, que podría recuperar a su familia.


End file.
